


Whole

by StarlitSky



Series: After The Championship [3]
Category: Mutant League (Cartoon)
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Birth, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Honeymoon, Mutant Anatomy, Part 3, Pregnancy, Romance, Sequel, Series, Sports, Suspense, Trilogy, Wedding, conclusion, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 74,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSky/pseuds/StarlitSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months have passed since the events of Pieces, and a new season is rapidly approaching. Razor is anxious to start planning for his upcoming wedding, while Emmaline decides it's time to break the news of her own pending nuptials to her son--along with that other little secret she's been quietly withholding until now.</p><p>But amidst the practicing and family warmth is a growing threat, and when that threat gets too close for comfort, it's obvious who's behind it and why. Has the time finally come for Bones to stop him for good? Book 3 in a trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are yet again. The final entry in a trilogy that fans of more popular fandoms probably think I'm batty for attempting. Well, they'd be wrong; I was batty WAY before I ever wrote this.
> 
> Again, it's rated E for Explicit for the same reason the other two books are. Oh, and this one actually features some sports action, though I made sure it didn't bog the plot down. In the original version of book 1, I had so much fun with the on-field hazards, the dismemberments, ect. that one game could wind up spanning three or more chapters. That's sorta kinda ridiculous, so I toned it down this time.
> 
> Thanks in advance to anyone who actually attempts to read this. R&E.

_Though this might just be the ending_  
_Of the life I held so dear_  
_But I won't run,_  
_There's no turning back from here_  
~Stand My Ground;  Within Temptation

"A new season."

Bones tightened his glove and punched his palm. "A brand new sea of possibility."

"Don't get too melodramatic," said Malone wryly. "It doesn't start for another month."

That didn't mean Bones and the others weren't anticipating it. It was their first return as League champions, and that meant the other teams would be playing even harder, against them and against each other, for a chance to take that title away from them. Which meant they had to train harder than ever before to make sure that didn't happen.

"Just don't overdo it," Malone advised.

Everyone stopped getting into uniform and stared at their coach, who looked back mildly. "I was kidding. Overdo it all you want, you can always soak in the tank later."

"You're sure in a good mood today," Darkstar observed wryly.

"Eat dirt," said Mo, his eyes on Cannonball.

"Yeah, him too. What's up with you, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing," Cannonball said cheerily as he adjusted his football uniform.

Bones slid the chain that held his wedding ring over his head and carefully placed it in his locker. As he closed the door, he heard footsteps pattering down the hall. They were rapid and light; definitely normal footsteps. Bones turned away from his locker with a grin. He'd come to recognize those footsteps, silent as they often were.

Derikka appeared in the doorway a moment later. She vaulted into his arms with a happy squeal. "Hey, big brother," she exclaimed. "I missed you _so_ much!"

"Big brother?" Darkstar echoed as they continued to hug each other. "I thought you were twins."

"I'm older," said Bones simply. "Mom confirmed it."

"She did not," said Derikka, laughing.

And she hadn't. Mom knew that whoever knew who was the older twin would use it as firepower, so she kept her mouth firmly shut on the issue.

"Okay, you're right," he said, feigning defeat as she peppered him with kisses. "You were actually born first, but the first thing you said was 'yuck, it's cold out here,' and went back in."

Derikka stopped kissing him and stared blankly for a moment. "That's disgusting." She looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed at the lizoid who had followed her into the locker room. "You're a bad influence on him, aren't you," she accused.

Razor grinned. "Guilty as charged."

"All right, enough of this love-fest," muttered Malone. "It's practice time."

Whistling, Razor headed to his locker and started to change. He didn't care that Derikka was present, since she saw him naked all the time anyway--but Bones really didn't care to think about that.

"How was the world tour?" wondered Darkstar as Derikka pulled away from her twin.

"Fun," she reported. "Tiring. I'm _so_ glad to be home."

"Can we get married tomorrow?" Razor asked eagerly.

Derikka laughed. "Raze, I just got back. We can plan all that later."

While Razor pretended to pout, Bones grinned and put his arms around his twin again. Life just wasn't the same without her around.

"Okay," Malone put in gruffly, "you've distracted the Kidd enough. We need to practice."

Derikka, who was somehow immune to Malone's darkest glares, pouted like a twelve-year-old. "But I came to watch."

"You can watch on TV, like a normal, uh, norm."

"That's no fair. Don't I get perks for being the team captain's sibling?"

"No."

Behind her, the rest of the team was trying hard not to snicker too loudly. They had seen this kind of exchange before and knew how it would end.

Batting her lush black eyelashes, Derikka hugged Malone around the middle--a stretch for her given the difference in height--and gave him her most beguiling smile. "Pretty please? I'll be good, I promise. I know better than to interfere with business. I'm a professional, remember?"

It didn't really matter if she was professional or not. Whenever she turned up the charm, Malone caved one-hundred-percent of the time. The rest of the team found it hilarious. Bones found it mystifying.

He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, or better yet _how_ it happened, but Derikka had somehow wrapped their cool-as-ice coach around her little finger. It was definitely entertaining, but it was also puzzling.

"Fine," Malone grumbled. "Just don't come crying when a renegade ball pops your head off."

Derikka happily ran off to the field; the rest of them finished suiting up and headed out to practice. To his credit, Razor stayed focused until practice was over before he ran off the field to scoop up his lady love.

"Didn't you two do enough of that during the drive over here?" Darkstar wondered as the pair proceeded to kiss and cuddle like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't really blame them," said Bones.

If he suddenly had to separate from Sherry for months, with only phone calls and video messages to tide him over, he'd be glued to her when she got back, too.

"You don't see Cecilia and me behaving like that," Darkstar went on proudly.

"Nope," agreed Bones, noting how his twin and best friend remained aware of the fact that they had observers and kept their antics to an acceptably PG level. "You two have all their gusto and none of their class."

Darkstar chuckled--then a blank look crossed his face as he tried to figure out if he'd just been insulted or not. "Well," he went on as the team headed off the football field, "you won't have to worry about us going overboard with one of those ridiculously overblown weddings. We flew to Vegas last night."

Everyone stopped and stared. "You did _what_?" shrieked Derikka.

Darkstar just cast a smug glance over his shoulder before disappearing into the locker room, while his team gawked after him. Cannonball recovered first. "I almost forgot--I have to meet Luna."

He ran off. Razor, with a strange giggle, pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. "Where's Malone?" he asked as he pressed it to his ear.

"Inside already," said Bones.

Derikka was bugging her eyes out. "Raze, don't you dare!"

" _Somebody_ has to tell her," said Razor, giggling again.

Derikka tried to wrestle the phone away from him, but with Razor's towering height, she may as well have been trying to snatch a flag from a flagpole. "Hey, babe, guess what?"

With a grunt, Derikka started pulling on his tail. He just headed back inside, dragging her along behind him.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Bones asked dryly as he followed them.

"Don't ask," Derikka muttered, looking flustered.

"No, I'm not kidding," Razor was saying on the phone. "Would I lie to you? Here, you can tell him yourself."

He passed his phone to Malone, who didn't look like he was in the mood for games. "What?" Malone said curtly after he'd taken the phone.

A second later something odd flickered across his face. "Oh--hello. What..? Wait. You said _what_?"

His eyes widened beneath his hat. A moment later he hung up, passed the phone back to Razor and turned with an absent tug on his brim. "Excuse me," he said, sounding distracted. "I have...something I need to take care of."

Bones watched, hairless brows lifted, as Malone all but ran off. "Do I even want to know?"

Derikka was glaring at her fiancé. "No," she spat. "You don't. You don't want to know a thing."

Razor smiled innocently. "In my own defense, I kept my mouth shut until now."

Grunting, Derikka shoved him out of the locker room. "Come on, you're in need of a good spanking."

Bemused, Bones called after them, "Make it quick, we have dinner reservations in a little while."

Snickering, the rest of the team finished changing into their normal clothes and left. Bones headed to his locker to do the same, slipping his wedding ring back over his head when he was done.

As he closed his locker, he heard another set of footsteps coming down the hall. He knew these, too, though he hadn't heard them in months. He debated for a moment whether he should wait, or if he should head on out and let her follow him if she wanted. He decided to wait.

Thrasher, dressed in a pair of white sweats, came to stand in the doorway. "Hey," she greeted quietly.

Her eyes studied him for a moment, eventually resting on the ring dangling from his neck. He didn't make a move to cover it. She could let it bug her if she wanted to; he was proud of his love for his wife and wasn't going to hide it.

But judging by the conflicted look on her face, Thrasher hadn't come to talk about that. "I didn't know until the stories hit the news," she began, sounding uncertain. She gave her head a shake. "I had no idea what was happening to you."

Bones didn't need to ask what she was referring to. After his mother's divorce trial ended the story had exploded all over TV, magazines, newspapers--everything. How he had found his mother and twin, how his mother's ex-husband had torn their family apart. He was currently awaiting another trial from jail, with more charges being filed against him all the time. If convicted for any number of them, he was facing a minimum of twenty years in prison.

It wasn't a happy tale, but that chapter was over, and the one that was only just beginning had so much potential. He had a wonderful mother who loved him, now free from the lies that had haunted all of their lives. He had his sister, too, the part of him he hadn't even known was missing.

And he had Sherry. His wonderful, beautiful wife, who had stood at his side through every last part of it. The pain of old wounds still lingered, but these days, there was so much happiness in the air, it was easy to forget about it.

Thrasher was dealing with her own troubles. She hadn't taken the news of his engagement well. Leaving the team and joining the Screaming Evils had just been to spite him, but as a result she and Malone had barely spoken over the last few months. He felt angry and betrayed, and on the few occasions he had extended a hand to his daughter, she had ignored him.

He hadn't reached out to her recently. In fact, he had all but ignored her existence for the last couple of months or so. Despite everything, he had been far less sullen lately. At times, he almost seemed happy beneath his deadpan expressions, a smile lingering somewhere in his ghostly white eyes.

Thrasher shook her head again. "If I had known," she faltered, "I wouldn't have joined. I didn't know what Madman tried to do to your sister--I had no idea she _was_ your sister, or that you even had one."

Bones already knew all this. He smiled a little. "Neither did I. Best surprise I've had in a while."

Thrasher didn't smile in return. He could tell she felt guilty over what she'd done--that she'd joined a team whose captain had assaulted his twin. If that hadn't happened, or if she'd chosen a different team, it would have been different. But as it stood, Razor was going to have an awfully hard time forgiving her. Even if she hadn't known about the attack, he took it personally.

Bones had to admit, he kind of did, too.

"We've all made our choices," he said quietly. "We have to deal with the consequences."

She nodded wordlessly, knowing what that meant. As long as she wore another team's uniform, they weren't going to hold back, and neither should she.

Bones started for the door, then paused and glanced back. "But just remember; when you change your mind, our locker room is always open to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I regret after writing this trilogy (yeah, you read that right; I'm one of those bizarre writers who isn't afraid of criticizing their own work) is the lack of facetime Thrasher gets. Her part in the original version of book 1 was relatively small and unimportant, but she at least had a lot of facetime--mostly to be cranky about losing the exclusiveness of being the only female athlete in the League. She appears several times in this book, but in hindsight, not at much as she deserves, so...my apologies to Thrasher fans.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmaline Drogues undulated her hips, reveling in the sensations that were pulsing through her core. When the feelings crested to a fiery intensity, she slumped forward and let a warm pair of arms envelop her as she shivered and moaned through her orgasm. When it faded, her senses slowly returned to her, and she managed a sigh of contentment even as she struggled to catch her breath.

Malone, who was catching his own breath as he touched her hair, suddenly chuckled. "I don't think that quite qualifies as a lap dance."

They were sitting in her bedroom on her desk chair, nude, with her straddled on his lap. Head rested comfortably against his chest, she said crisply, "Close enough."

He chuckled again and held her closer. Emmaline basked in the closeness a moment more, then started to pull away. Malone tightened his grip. "Don't go," he murmured.

He was still inside her. Soft as he was now, it was safe to do something she couldn't normally do; rest against him fully, their hipbones pressing together. "We can't stay like this all day," she said, though in her drowsy state she couldn't think of many reasons not to. "I made reservations to celebrate Derikka's coming home."

Malone didn't respond. Emmaline looked up at him; his white eyes had that distant look they often got when she spoke about him spending time with her family. "We have to tell him eventually, you know."

"I know," said Malone. "I'm just...not ready yet."

Emmaline shifted a little, which sent a tiny shiver of sensation through her core. "Speaking of ready..."

Despite only having had release a few minutes ago, she knew it wouldn't take much to excite him all over again, especially in their current position, and said so. Malone smirked a little. "And your point is...?"

Reluctantly, Emmaline pulled away from his arms, slid her feet to the floor and walked barefoot to her dresser. "I should probably shower before we go."

She deliberately said 'we.' Malone deliberately ignored it as he got up and pulled his clothes back on. "Derikka knows," she reminded him. "And look what happened there."

Malone snorted quietly. "I remember her finding out by accident--and literally having an accident because of it. I know she's healed up perfectly since then, but it could have been worse."

"It could have," Emmaline allowed as she took fresh underwear out of the dresser, "but it only surprised her because she didn't know. Which is why we should tell Bones before he finds out on his own."

She hoped to tell him tonight, in fact. It had been months since her relationship with Malone first started, but so far, the only person who knew about it was Derikka. Even Cecilia, whom Emmaline had a hard time keeping secrets from, didn't know. She had been far too busy pursuing Darkstar to notice.

Thinking about them made her pause and shake her head. "Cecilia Wintercrest--married," she muttered. "Would you look out the window? Are there any pigs flying?"

Malone chuckled and placed his hat on his head. Emmaline clucked her tongue and went over to the closet, where she started looking over her collection of dresses. It was getting difficult to wear her regular clothes, though she hadn't quite reached the point where she needed to make the switch to full-blown maternity clothes yet.

After setting a black-and-gray dress on the bed, she went over to gaze at her reflection in the full length mirror. She was still slender, she noted with satisfaction, though not as toned as she was a few months ago. Her skin was extra soft and pink--vibrant, even. Despite her unhappiness in the beginning, there was no doubt about it; pregnancy suited her.

Gazing over her head at her reflection with her, Malone smiled softly as he ran a hand over her middle. "It's nice," Emmaline said wryly as she placed her hand over his, "that you're not one of those guys who can't stomach going near a woman when she's in this condition."

"It's not a condition," Malone said firmly. "It's a baby. And you're a wonderful mother. Don't let anyone tell you different."

There was only one person who would tell her that, but he was out of the picture for good. And she would make sure he never found out he had gotten her pregnant right before they separated--and even if he did, it wouldn't be hard to make sure he never came within a hundred feet of her unborn child. Steven Brooks had done enough damage to her life and the people she loved. He wasn't getting anywhere near this baby.

"And you," she said, just as firmly, "are a wonderful father. Few girls grow up to be as strong as Thrasher is. She owes that to you."

Malone sighed a little as he pulled away. "I heard that Razor quit several times because he was mad about something, too," Emmaline commented as she went back to preparing her clothes.

"Razor isn't my son. Thrasher should know better."

"She'll figure it out. But coming back won't be easy, since it'll be a matter of pride. If she's half as prideful as you, that will be an awfully tough pill to swallow."

Malone didn't say anything as he drifted back to the desk chair. Her growing belly was still small, but Emmaline got on her hands and knees to take her shoes out of the closet instead of bending over at the waist. "You should wear flats," said Malone as she set the black heels she'd chosen next to the dresser.

"I never wear flats," Emmaline responded. "I don't even own any."

"So buy some, then."

Emmaline chuckled at his bluntness. "I will. But for now, my shortest heels will have to do."

Her attire for the evening chosen, she slipped into her silk robe, then went to grab a fresh towel from the hall closet. On her way to the bathroom, she poked her head back into the bedroom. "You're coming with me, right?"

Malone was still sitting at the desk, quietly looking at the collection of photographs next to her laptop. He absently touched the one of Derikka and Bones. "I don't know, Em. This is a dinner for family."

"You _are_ family," said Emmaline, exasperated. "We're getting married soon, remember?"

They hadn't really scheduled anything yet, but they had agreed that they both wanted it small and simple. Emmaline had already had the big, Hollywood-caliber wedding when she married Steven. Malone wanted a tiny, plain-clothes ceremony, with only immediate family as witnesses. She had readily agreed.

"Have you told them you're pregnant?" he asked, after a lengthy silence.

Emmaline squirmed a little. "No. But that's different. I mean, it wouldn't be--not if it were yours."

If her baby belonged to Malone, announcing her pregnancy would be a proud, happy moment. Instead, it would at first be a painful reminder of the life she had finally freed herself from. She knew they would work past that, though, and that her children would be the best older siblings a baby could ask for.

But she had already gone through frequent tests. They all reported the same thing; her baby was developing healthily, normally. The operating word here being 'normal.'

The chances of conception between a mutant and a normal human were so low that it had been deemed impossible by doctors and scientists--although Emmaline had always wondered about that, since even an astronomically low chance was still a chance. For a while she had hoped against hope that she would turn out to be that point-something percent, but that hope was gone. Though the tests had revealed something she hadn't told anyone yet, not even Malone.

Her baby was a girl.

"You know they'll love him anyway," said Malone.

"I know. And they'll love you, too. Derikka already does."

Malone snorted quietly. "That doesn't mean anything. She loves everybody."

Enmaline couldn't argue. Her sweet daughter loved anyone and everyone she met. Unless a person did something to hurt her or someone she loved. Then she hated them with a passion.

She breathed a sigh. "Well, look at it this way, then. Maybe once Thrasher finds out that Bones is about to become her stepbrother, she'll get over him in a hurry. That's one big bucket of ice water in my book."

Malone started to laugh. "Okay," he said, sighing in defeat. "I give up. I'll come."

* * *

"Hey, Razor," Darkstar suddenly called.

In the winding hallway outside the locker room, Bones paused as Darkstar came hurrying toward him and his best friend. "If you're free later, they just opened this new club downtown. Mutants only."

Razor flicked his tongue and put an arm around Derikka. "Go without my Dare? No, thank you."

Darkstar lifted a brow. "You sure? You used to live for living it up."

Bones smiled to himself; ever since meeting Derikka, Razor had relaxed his interests a little. Things that used to excite him didn't interest him now. He'd grown up a lot, too. The sweet young singer was probably the best thing to ever happen to him, by Bones' estimation.

Shrugging, Darkstar left to find someone else to let loose and unwind with.

"Sherry's coming to Cuire Celeste with you, isn't she?" Razor asked after he was gone.

"Uh-huh. I'm heading out now to pick her up."

Mom had called them earlier that day to invite them, citing a desire for a family get together now that Derikka was back from her tour, but Bones could tell that she had another reason for wanting to see everyone. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he hoped it was good news.

Life for the last few months had been good. Bones had missed his hyper twin, but his days had been filled with time with his lovely wife and fulfilling his obligations as captain of the number one team in the Mutant League. Beyond his best friend and twin finally getting married, he wasn't interested in any big changes.

"We're going to go get ready," said Derikka, hopping to kiss his cheek. "We'll meet you two there."

She and Razor hurried off, and Bones headed out to his bike. He still had the same one from when he first joined the League, and he didn't plan to upgrade to one of the newer hover models. He preferred a ride with wheels, so he could feel it hugging the road. Plus it was hard to kick gravel at annoying mutors when you were floating several feet off the ground.

Speaking of which...after the media blitz that began once the news of how he had located his mother and twin had gotten out, the other teams had given them all a surprisingly wide breadth. He had expected, now that they were champions, to be bugged and harassed every other day, especially now with the new season fast approaching. Instead, he bumped into the other team captains on occasion, but the only things they had to say were 'just wait until next season' and the like.

Their biggest threats and boasts were mostly reserved for the reporters, where they could get the most posturing exposure. Bones didn't really care; they always did that. The only one who had seriously crossed the line, making Bones dread his next move, was Madman.

Nobody, except for Steven Brooks and Prigg, had known that Derikka Drogues was his twin sister when Madman up and decided he wanted to have his way with her when they happened to bump into each other one day. Bones had stopped him before it went too far, and since this kind of thing had happened before, he thought that was the end of it.

It wasn't. Madman showed up at his wedding reception, seemingly in search of Derikka to 'finish what he'd started.' But Bones knew it was more than that. Derikka spent a lot of time at the Dome, so if that was really all he wanted, he'd had plenty of opportunity before and since then. No, he'd found out whose sister she was, and he was going to use that to screw with her brother and fiancé in any way he could.

Bones could deal with the being screwed with part--it was the fact that his twin was being used to do it that upset him. Any other mutant would know better. You didn't drag a tiny, easily broken norm into a dispute between athletes. Even KT Slayer knew better than that. But Madman was Madman. He didn't care.

But today wasn't a day to be thinking about that, Bones reminded himself. Derikka was safe with Razor right now, and he needed to get home. Sure, it had only been a few hours since he left...but he still missed his Sherry.

"I'm home," he called as he stepped through the front door of their apartment. It was just a few doors down from the one Razor and Derikka shared, and roughly the same size, though the layout was much different.

From the front door was a narrow hallway, with hooks for jackets on the wall and a rack beneath for shoes. On the opposite side was a row of geometric mirrors, which were ornamental as well as giving visitors a chance to check their hair after tugging off hoods or being out in the open wind.

The short hallway then opened up, with a door to the kitchen on the right and another hallway heading to the left, which led past the main bathroom, the rec room, and the master bedroom. Straight ahead past the kitchen and to the left was the living room.

Bones headed into the kitchen, where he found Sherry putting her favorite set of china dishes--a gift from her new mother-in-law--into the cabinet. Cleaning dishes around here was an easy task, since Sherry was the only one who ate.

Smiling, Bones crept up behind her and slid his arms around her. Rubbing his face against her hair, he asked, "Miss me?"

Sherry responded by twisting in his grasp, locking her arms around his neck and crushing her mouth against his. "I'll take that as a yes," he said wryly when she broke for air.

Sherry's smile was soft as she kissed and nuzzled his face; Bones slid his hand down her side and began softly gliding it up between her thighs.

When they were at home, Sherry had taken to wearing snug tank tops and short skirts. She had a killer figure hidden under the pink layers of her work clothes, so he appreciated the curves this lesser attire displayed, and for him and him alone.

"We're supposed to meet your mother in a little while," Sherry faltered, shivering as he teased along the edges of her underwear.

"So? This won't take long."

"But I'll be so tired when we get there," she said, her voice pleading. "We can play when we get back."

"Or we could take a break between courses," he suggested.

"While dining with your mother? Bones, you're incorrigible."

"No," he corrected, kissing her forehead. "Just desperately in love with you."

"When you put it that way, it makes it awfully hard to stay mad at you."

"Good."

He kissed her again, then released her. "If you need any help showering, let me know," he called as she left the kitchen.

"I showered this morning, mister wonderful," she called back wryly.

Bones knew he was being a bit of a pest, but he couldn't help it. The last few months of his life had been some of the happiest in his memory, and he had Sherry to thank for a lot of it, so he only wanted to thank her in the best way he knew how--rocking her world but good.

But she had asked him to behave for now, though, so he would behave. He wasn't Razor, after all. He didn't get as much enjoyment in return for his efforts, so if she wanted to wait, he would wait. Plus this was dinner with his mother they were talking about. He might joke, but he didn't really plan to get frisky at the table. Looking forward to a quiet, uneventful evening with his family, he headed to the bedroom to change.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bones and Sherry arrived at Cuire Celeste, one of the fanciest restaurants in town, Razor and Derikka were already there. They had chosen a seat next to the fountain; Derikka waved when she saw them. Sherry paused to smooth the soft pink gown she was wearing, which sat low on her shoulders. The temptation to run his hands down the curve of her neck and arms was strong.

Bones wasn't big on high society dining, but he liked coming here, if only to see his wife dress up like this. "You look amazing," he said quietly as they crossed the glossy marble floor together.

She flushed a pretty shade of pink; he kissed her cheek, which was frosty from the highlighter she had used. Razor, whose eyes rarely roamed these days, sat up straighter as they neared the table, a flicker of appreciation crossing his face.

Bones pulled back a seat, and Sherry sat gracefully, the diamonds at her throat--another gift from Mom--glittering in the light.

Mom had cast off most of her previous life once her divorce was final, but she still enjoyed coming to places like this. She and Cecilia came here often, for business as frequently as pleasure. Though he had never been to the office they worked at, Bones knew several of her coworkers from bumping into them here.

Derikka looked up from the menu she was perusing. "There's Mom," she commented.

Bones turned around. Their mother was crossing the marble floor, absently smoothing back her perfect red hair. He noticed that she'd been dressing a little different lately. She tended to like her clothes snug, but tonight she was wearing a knee-length baby doll dress, with a line of elastic beneath the bust-line that left the skirt loose and flowing. The dress was colored black, with silver-gray trim.

"Mom, you are a knockout," he said, taking her hands and kissing her cheek.

She laughed softly and touched his face, though she shied away when he started to hug her. She had started doing that a while ago, though he wasn't sure why. He'd have felt hurt, but she dodged whenever Derikka tried to hug her too, so he simply felt puzzled.

Putting a hand on her back, he started to lead her to the table--then stopped as he noticed something. Or in this case, someone.

"Why is Malone here?"

Mom wet her lips, which were pink with gloss. "I invited him," she said softly.

Bones felt a little surprised--he thought this little dinner party was family only--but he really didn't mind. Malone had been a wonderful support during his mother's divorce, and Bones was glad they had forged such a close friendship.

When the three of them reached the table, both Sherry and Razor eyed Malone in quiet surprise. Derikka had her menu lifted again, hiding her face. "May I start with the crème glacèe?” she asked, in her most proper, French restaurant voice.

"No," Mom said wearily as she draped a napkin across her lap. "Ice cream is for dessert, dear."

Razor snickered quietly, and Bones hid a smile as he sat beside Sherry. Derikka was notorious for misbehaving in fancy restaurants, especially this one. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll have some cassoulet."

"And I'll have cuisses de grenouille," Razor said eagerly.

Bones hid another smile as Mom visibly fought back a groan. "Are you sure that's really to your taste?" she asked, as politely as she could.

"He eats flies and other insects on a regular basis," Derikka reminded her sweetly. "I'm sure he can handle it."

"Maybe you could try the coq au vin," Mom suggested.

"Nope," said Razor, a bit smugly. "I want the frog legs. Wait, is that sort of cannibalistic?"

"No," said Bones mildly. "They're amphibians. You're a reptile."

Beside him, Sherry was hiding her own smile behind her menu. Bones didn't get to eat with them, so watching this sort of thing kept him entertained. Malone, who had sat down across from Mom, looked secretly amused, too. Across the floor, a group of waiters were quietly arguing with each other. They eventually flipped for it; the waiter who won gave a hop before strolling over, while the others dispersed, looking disappointed.

Bones recognized this particular waiter, since he had waited on them in the past. "A bottle of red Lirac to begin?" he asked Mom with a smile.

Mom shook her head and set her menu aside. "Not this time. I'll have a decaff ice tea with a twist of lemon."

The others ordered their drinks in turn, until only Malone was left. He was looking at the menu with a hint of confusion on his face. "If you like, sir, we recently started carrying Oozewizer," the waiter offered.

Bones had a feeling he knew why; Derikka had gotten into the habit of treating his team here occasionally. The patrons and servers always had a blast when they came by, as messy as they were.

"Good," said Malone gruffly, dropping the menu.

"Order the steak frites," Derikka suggested.

"I'll have the quenelles," said Sherry. "Only made of chicken, not fish."

"I would like a small pot-au-feu," said Mom. "And I'll have some quenelles, too--fish, please. And a side order of gougère if you have some."

Bones listened to this lengthy order with a feeling of surprise. Ordinarily she had a much smaller appetite. "All for you?" he wondered.

"I'm hungry," she said crisply. "I only had a light lunch."

Razor cleared his throat. "I'll have the cuisses de grenouille," he announced.

Mom shot Derikka a look. The last time they had come here, she had asked the chef if they supplied the poor little frogs who sacrificed their legs for someone's meal with tiny crutches. Mom had later threatened to never go out in public with her again, but Derikka insisted that her humor was more sophisticated now.

As they all handed over their menus, she said, "Do those poor frogs have any crutches yet? Because if they don't, I know someone who makes really tiny wheelchairs."

The rest of them--including Malone--snorted on laughter while Mom hid her face in her hands. The waiter promised he would check and hurried off, chuckling to himself.

"I just don't know where she gets it," Mom muttered, absently twisting the edge of a napkin.

"Her father," Malone said promptly. "She's tame compared to what eating out with _him_ was like back in high school."

Mom gave him a funny look. "He was always a perfect gentleman when he was with me."

"With you," Malone agreed, with a sly smile. "A night out with the boys? Now that was different."

Bones expected--hoped--that this would lead to talk of his father in his younger days, but Mom quieted, chin rested on her clasped hands. Their drinks came; Malone gladly accepted his and started to drink straight from the bottle, then thought better of it and poured it into a glass. He then held the bottle out to Razor, who quietly shook his head.

"What are your plans now that the tour is over?" Sherry asked Derikka.

"Get married," Derikka replied promptly. "Then take two weeks off for honeymooning."

"Have you decided where you're going?" Sherry wondered.

"Italy," said Razor, at the same time Derikka said, "Ireland."

The pair exchanged amused glances. "We're still discussing it," said Derikka.

While the three of them chattered, Bones noticed that Mom was keeping unusually quiet. "Something on your mind?" he asked gently.

Mom sat up straighter and took a sip of her tea before answering. "I have a confession to make," she began, sounding nervous. "Two of them, actually."

Sherry and Razor both looked at her curiously. Bones noticed that Malone didn't. He had tugged his hat forward so it hid his face and was silently sipping his drink. Derikka was quietly folding and unfolding her napkin and not looking at anyone.

"I should probably have spoken up sooner," Mom went on. "I've just been a little afraid, I guess. I don't know how anyone is going to react."

Seeing that she was distressed about whatever it was, Bones reached over and took her hand. "No matter what it is, we're here for you. We all love you, Mom."

Well, maybe not Malone.

Sherry gave a nod and ran an encouraging hand up and down her back. Mom smiled a little. Her own hand moved down to press against a spot on her middle. "I guess I should just say it. I'm pregnant."

Razor sputtered the water he'd been sipping. Derikka dropped her napkin, though she didn't bother to retrieve it as she gaped. Bones just looked at his mother quietly, an odd mixture of pleasure and pain coiling inside him.

That part of him that enjoyed being a brother felt excited, but the rest of him felt saddened. Mom didn't love Steven Brooks any more than he loved her, so this news must have come as a shock to her. But it was obvious that she had gotten over that shock since then. She was nervous about what he and Derikka thought, but the look in her ice blue eyes was clear: she loved this baby. And he knew that he would, too.

Derikka cleared her throat. "Are you okay with this, Mom?" she asked quietly.

Mom nodded. "Yes, I am. I was scared at first, but..."

Her other hand joined the first, clutching her midsection protectively. "It's not his child, it's mine. And if I have anything to say about it, this child will know nothing but love."

Quiet settled over the table for a moment--and then Razor suddenly grinned and propped his chin in his hands. "So, what is it--boy or girl? I need to know, so when I start spoiling this kid I make sure I get the right goodies."

Mom started to laugh, though tears sprang to her eyes, and Bones couldn't remember the last time he'd felt gladder that Razor was his best friend. He always knew how to make difficult moments easier.

"A girl," Mom replied, wiping her eyes. "I'm having a girl."

Derikka gave an excited little hop in her seat. "I finally get to be a big sister!"

"Don't you keep insisting that Bones is younger than you?" wondered Razor.

"Oh, please," Derikka muttered, flushing. "Age is irrelevant. We all know that he's more mature than me."

"You got _that_ right," Bones agreed, smirking.

Mom laughed softly, clearly relieved that they were all taking the news so well. "When are you due?" Sherry wondered.

"Oh--not for another few months. In the meantime..."

She looked nervous again as she wet her pink lips. "Something more?" Bones wondered.

Mom nodded. "It might come as a bit of a shock. To some," she added, with a glance at Derikka.

Derikka looked at her blandly for a moment--then sat up straighter, as if something had occurred to her. "Where's that napkin of mine?" she asked no one in particular as she ducked under the table.

Mom took a breath. Her eyes were on Malone, who reached across the table to take her hand. "There have been a lot of changes in my life recently," she said quietly. "Some haven't been so nice, while others have been wonderful. And through it all I found something I wasn't expecting to find."

Bones found himself staring at the clasped hands in front of him, an unsettled feeling coming over him. Were his mother and Malone...?

No. It couldn't be. Impossible.

"Sometimes the biggest surprises are the best ones," she noted, her eyes soft and loving. "I never thought I could be so happy again. Or that I could love someone so much."

His expression mirroring hers, Malone took her other hand. "What Em is trying to say is, well..."

Mom took another breath, though she smiled. "Mal and I are getting married."


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, Razor was the one who found his tongue first. "When did this happen?" he wondered.

Bones shot him a look, while the clearly happy couple continued to gaze lovingly at each other. Then Emmy pulled her hands away and nervously twisted a lock of russet hair around her finger. "A while ago," she admitted. "We started to grow closer when Bones asked him to stay with me until the house sold."

Surprised, Razor looked at Bones, who had rested his face in his hands. Razor couldn't blame him for feeling weird--if he'd asked Malone to stay with Emmy then he'd all but set them up--but really, who could blame Malone? Living under the same roof as a woman that gorgeous? A mutant had his limits.

Derikka suddenly popped back up from under the table. "Found it," she announced, waving her napkin.

Razor gave her a suspicious look. "You knew about this, didn't you," he accused.

Derikka smiled at him innocently. "Who, me?"

She glanced across the table; Bones was giving her a stony glare above his hands. "Okay, I did," she admitted. "I found out by accident. And then I fell down the stairs. Baguette?"

Malone made a strange sound and rubbed his eyes. "I'm really sorry about that."

Derikka got up and hugged him. "No harm done. Well, nothing permanent, anyway."

Razor narrowed his eyes at his coach. "Wait--that was _your_ fault?"

Bones suddenly gave his head a shake and pushed his chair back. "I need a minute," Razor heard him mumble. He hurried across the floor and out the nearby French doors. Derikka let go of Malone, glanced at Emmy, then hurried after him. After thinking about it for a moment, Malone rose to follow.

Left alone with Emmy and Sherry, Razor leaned back in his seat a little as the waiter delivered their food. Frog legs were admittedly a little weird--but he liked weird. After nibbling on a breaded limb, he smiled at the two women. "Anyone know what they want for dessert?"

* * *

Bones leaned his hands on the stone railing that bordered the restaurant as he gazed sightlessly down at the shrubs in the yard below. He heard the soft clack of Derikka's tiny footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He almost said warn me, but he sensed Malone behind her and checked himself.

"I wanted to," she faltered, "but...I wasn't sure if I should. It isn't our business, you know."

Bones turned around and looked at her hard. "Is so. She's our mother."

Derikka shrugged. "She's an adult. She can do what she wants."

Malone loomed behind her, dwarfing her already tiny frame even further. Derikka glanced up at him, then quietly retreated back into the restaurant. "All I want to say," Malone began quietly, "is that your mother's love has made me happier than I ever thought I could feel again. I'll always love Sarah, just like Em will always love Butch. But they're gone now. Life moves on. I never thought I would feel the way I do now, and I owe that happiness to your mother. So, with your permission, I'm going to love her as best as I can for the rest of my life."

Bones lifted his hairless brows in surprise. He had never heard Malone sound so earnest, or so humble. "You want my permission? What if I say no?"

Malone shrugged. "I'll wait until you said yes, I guess. Having Em in my life has given it new purpose. New direction. I can wait a little while, but I won't give her up. I love her too much to let her go."

Bones gave his head a shake; his head and emotions were spinning. "It's just--strange," he faltered. "I mean, she _is_ my mother."

"And even though you never saw them together, you can't picture her with anyone but your father," Malone finished.

"Basically."

"I can understand. Thrasher is bound to throw a fit when she finds out. She's used to the idea of me being alone. She won't like me being with another woman."

"So, she doesn't know, then."

Malone shook his head. "We don't speak anymore. I've tried to tell her, but she assumes everything I want to say to her has to do with her coming back to the team and won't listen. But she should know," he added, smirking suddenly, "that you're about to become her stepbrother."

Feeling the need to block the world out for a moment, Bones pressed a hand to his shades. "This is going to change everything. I mean..."

He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "You'll be my stepdad."

"It won't change anything," Malone said firmly. "Not on the field. Or off it, if you don't want it to. I don't expect anything from you, and you don't need to expect anything from me. Other than I'll never take your mother for granted. We all know I'm not an eligible, handsome guy. I'll never find someone else who'll look me in the eye, say they love me and mean it. I'd be a fool to give that up."

Bones let his hand drop. "Then I guess," he said quietly, "there's nothing else I can say. Except...take good care of her."

"I'd die before I'd let anything happen to her."

And Bones saw that he meant it. And he knew now that, even if he didn't understand all the reasons, his mother knew what was best for her. She'd made the right choice.

* * *

Razor was down to the last leg when Bones finally returned, followed shortly by Malone. Bones looked calmer now as he sat down, more accepting of his mother's decision. Razor was relieved.

Derikka got up to hug Bones, then leaned to hug Malone again. And then her weird behavior around their coach suddenly made sense. If she'd found out about Malone's relationship with her mother that day she fell down the stairs, then she'd known for months. And unlike Bones, she never had a father. Malone had filled a void in her life, and it was clear as Razor watched the two of them smile and talk quietly together that Derikka loved him dearly. And judging by the gentle look in his eyes as he watched her return to her seat, Malone loved her just as much.

It suddenly occurred to him that once he and Derikka were married, _he_ would be indirectly related to Malone, too. He refrained from any wisecracks and took a sip of water. "You could have ordered wine," Derikka noted.

Razor shook his head. "I wasn't in the mood."

Emmy was looking over the dessert menu. "Mmm, that chocolate soufflé looks good," she commented.

Derikka gave her funny look. "I thought you said forty was the cutoff age for chocolate."

Emmy smiled as she put a hand on her middle. "It's not for me."

Derikka pushed her own menu away and yawned. "I'm not in the mood for dessert. I think I'll take a walk to burn off some of these calories."

"I'll go with you," Razor said quickly as she got up from the table.

He hadn't planned on making any confessions of his own, but since that seemed to be the trend tonight, he decided now was as good a time as any to tell Derikka something she really ought to know about him. As they quietly walked down the path that wound around the side of the restaurant, Razor slid his arm around her waist and held her close.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said quietly.

Derikka lifted her face curiously. "Oh?"

"It's about why I won't drink anything stronger than normal wine, and then only occasionally."

"You don't like losing control," she guessed.

"That's part of it. Though it would be more accurate to say that I don't want to risk losing control _again_."

Derikka paused. Razor did too, pulling his arm away. He felt too ashamed to look at her as he continued. "You see, about a year before I met you...I had trouble with a Buzz addiction."

This was common knowledge to anyone who followed mutant sports, but Derikka hadn't known anything about any sort of sport or athlete before she met him. She didn't know about his past.

He could feel her eyes on him, but he couldn't look at her as he continued. "Back then," he faltered, "I was so stupid about a lot of things. I was jealous of Bones. He was so much better at everything than me, and I just wanted some of that attention for myself. Not that I'm excusing what I did," he added hastily, still stumbling over his words. "I know there's no excusing it, I just..."

He stopped. Derikka had reached over and put her arms around him, burying her face in his middle. "Everyone makes mistakes," she whispered. "We've all done something we're not proud of, something that comes back to haunt us from time to time."

"Everyone but you," sighed Razor. "You're all kinds of perfect."

Derikka was quiet for a moment. "Not true. I've done stupid things, too. But that's the thing about making mistakes; they're worth making, if you learn from them."

"And never do them again," Razor added. "And I know in my heart that I won't, but...sometimes it isn't easy to remember that. Sometimes those weaknesses I know I have feel uncomfortably close."

Derikka took his hand and kissed it. "I understand, Razor. I really do. And if you ever feel like you need help dealing with this, just let me know. I'm always here for you."

His heart swelling with love until it hurt, Razor bent and held her tightly for a moment. "I love you, Dare. You're the only girl for me."

Derikka smiled and kissed him. "Good."

Giving his hand a gentle tug, she led him back inside. At the table, Emmy had a slice of chocolate pie smothered in curls of hardened fudge. Derikka eyed the dessert enviously for a moment, then broke away from her fiancé and scurried across the dance floor. Razor sat down as she mounted the steps of the small stage, where the musical instruments were kept.

As Razor watched, she went over to the piano player, who had been quietly plinking out a slow tune, and whispered something to him. He nodded with a smile, and Derikka stepped over to the microphone.

At the table, Sherry looked up from her own dessert--a tiny dish of peppermint ice cream--and smiled. "I think your twin is about to serenade us," she told Bones.

Razor didn't say anything as everyone, including those sitting at the other tables, turned to watch his fiancée. They would enjoy hearing her song, but he could tell by the way she smiled softly, the way she held herself, that the lyrics were meant just for him.

_When we get older_  
_These feelings won't be colder_  
_'Cause darlin' I promise you_  
_You're always in my heart_

_Welcome tomorrow_  
_There's no more sorrow_  
_Feels like heaven_  
_When you're close to me_

_But I can't give you anything but love_  
_Oh that's for sure_  
_I can't give you anything but love_  
_I'm always yours_

_If you want my love, you have it_  
_Oh you have all my heart_  
_Baby will you trust me_  
_Right here from the start?_

Razor was glad his suit included a cloth handkerchief. He discreetly pulled it out of his pocket and dabbed at his eyes, which were becoming uncomfortably moist. Bones noticed and smirked. "Feeling a little emotional there, bro?"

Razor sniffled. "Shut up."

When the song ended and Derikka descended from the stage, Razor got up, ran over and scooped her into his arms. "Come on, we're going home."

* * *

After Razor and Derikka left, Emmaline finished off her impressive dinner with a small chocolate mousse before saying goodbye to her son and daughter-in-law. "I'm so glad you aren't angry," she whispered as she hugged Bones tightly.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to all these changes," Bones told her gently. "But no, I'm not angry."

A soft smile touched his face as he rested a hand on the growing roundness of her middle. "And I can't wait to meet my new baby sister."

Smiling even as tears of happiness sprung to her eyes, Emmaline hugged him again, kissed his forehead, then went out to the parking lot with Malone. "All things considered," she said as she settled into the firm leather of the passenger's seat, "tonight didn't go too badly."

Malone started the engine, then slowly backed out of the lot. "I think it'll be a long time before Bones fully accepts me as the new man in your life. Probably never."

"It's a big change--for all of us," Emmaline said softly. "But when he sees how wonderful you are to me, he'll understand."

Malone was quiet for a moment. Reaching across the seat to take her hand, he said, "I know you know this, but being with you has made me feel loved in ways I never thought I would again. I know our wedding won't be big, but standing up there and promising to love you forever is no small thing for me."

"I know," Emmaline said with a warm smile. "It means a lot to me, too. More than I can say."

He kissed her hand, then focused on driving. When he pulled his massive vehicle up to the curb outside her small home, he went around to open her door for her, then picked her up and carried her bridal-style up the walk.

In the bedroom, he helped her change into a nightgown, then tucked her in. "I know it's going to be a big adjustment for us all," he said as he climbed in beside her, "but in the end it will all be worth it. Even changes that don't seem all that swift at the time can end up bringing something good into your life."

"Life is always full of surprises," Emmaline agreed. "Some will be sad, others will be wonderful. Whatever happens; I'm ready."

With Malone, her wonderful children, and the rest of her growing family at her side, she felt ready to take on just about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Derikka sings is _Anything But Love_ by Sarah Grant, rewritten a bit to make it less sad and more loving.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know what you're like?" Razor growled as he and Derikka stumbled into their apartment, barely taking time to close the front door before he seized her and started stroking her through the thin fabric of her dress. "Like unwrapping the last piece of candy Halloween night, only twice as sweet and a million times more exciting."

Derikka started to laugh, despite the slow torture he was inflicting upon her tiny body. "That sounds like a line from a cheesy romance novel," she noted, shivering as he continued to stroke her with his fingers and tail.

He had composed himself during the ride home, and now, since he hadn't had any at the restaurant, he was aching for dessert. "You think so?" he asked with a grin as he held her closer and snaked his tail between her thighs. "You inspire me in so many ways. Maybe I should write one."

"Or maybe you should just shut up," Derikka hissed, before clamping her mouth over his.

That works too, Razor thought as he hoisted her in his arms and fumbled down the hallway to the bedroom. He unceremoniously dumped her on the bed, then took a step back as he undressed, in case he lost his balance in his haste and excitement. He didn't want to accidentally fall on her.

With her eyes on him, Derikka sat up and started to slip out of her dress. "Uh-uh," Razor scolded, lightly swatting her hands with his tail. "That's my job."

Derikka lifted her slender black eyebrows. "Don't I get to do anything?" she wondered.

Razor grinned wickedly. "Yeah," he said, slipping off his pants and kicking them aside. "You get to scream in complete ecstasy while I slave to bring more pleasure than you can imagine to every last inch of your little body."

Derikka blinked at him. "I can work with that," she said crisply, lying back and folding her hands on her middle.

Grin broadening, Razor vaulted onto the bed, still dressed in his underwear, and stretched up to kiss her again. Staying on his knees to keep his weight off her, he continued to stroke and tease her through her clothes. With his tail, he nudged off her shoes.

Derikka was moaning and reaching for him, but he held her back, wanting to push this for as long as he could stand it. He brushed against her body as he ruthlessly explored her mouth with his tongue, creating friction between them while still keeping his skin away from hers.

Derikka moaned again and squirmed. "Stop teasing me," she pleaded. "I'm riled enough as it is."

"Just be patient, little minx," Razor purred, carefully nipping at her soft throat with his sharp fangs. Derikka squirmed again and started running her hands over him, gliding her fingernails over his scales. He loved it when she did that, and she knew it; he quickly trapped her hands with his tail, pinning them above her head. "Patience," he said again, though he was mostly talking to himself this time.

Derikka groaned a protest, but he ignored it and ran his hands down her torso, followed closely by his lips. Her dress was thin and gauzy and it would be easy to tear, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate that, so he continued downward until he reached the hem. He ran his hands down her silky legs, then upward again, bringing the skirt of her dress with him.

The scent of her excitement greeted him when the skirt reached her hips, even through the fabric of her underwear. It made his own arousal throb painfully, but he set his teeth in resolve and nuzzled softly between her legs. With his hands on her hips, he slowly uncoiled his tail from her wrists and slid it down her body, making sure to tease and tickle all her most sensitive spots along the way.

He then eased her dress up over her head and tossed it aside, at the same time hooking his tail under the waistband of her underwear and drawing them down. Now naked beneath him, he descended his lips on her skin, peppering her soft breasts with moist, warm kisses. He lavished each one in turn with his tongue, coiling it around a nipple and squeezing.

Derikka's breath was coming in rapid pants now, her skin glistening with sweat as her excitement mounted. "No more," she begged, tugging him closer.

He obeyed, reaching across the bed for the nightstand drawer where he kept bottles of lube. He rubbed a generous amount to the end of his tail, then leaned over to claim Derikka's waiting mouth. Hovering over her, he glided his tail up and down her torso again, sliding lower and lower each time. Then, when he thought she couldn't stand to wait a moment more, he eased the tip between her thighs, sliding it into the moist folds of her sex.

Derikka let out a long moan, muffled by his mouth. He deliberately teased the tip across her swollen flesh, back and forth and up and down, until she was quivering in raw desire. Her moans, soft and sweet, were many, and he drunk them all in as he continued to ravage her mouth.

Very carefully, he eased the tip of his tail inside her, pushing in only a little before drawing back out again. Moving in this slow, deliberate fashion, he worked his way deeper each time, until he reached the point he didn't dare push in any farther.

While this sweet sexual torture went on, he slid a hand down her body and gently pressed a finger to her swollen clitoris. He had learned the hard way that vibrating toys, while they often did the job neater and quicker, were too much for Derikka to handle. She was much too sensitive, and all except the softest of vibrations made her flinch in pain.

He didn't really mind. Fingertip slick with lube and her natural wetness, he stroked her with feather-light pressure as his tongue mimicked the motions of his tail. Derikka suddenly arched with a piercing cry, tears of ecstasy springing to her eyes. Razor held her close, loving how her body shook and trembled as her orgasm tore through her.

When it finally passed, and she collapsed against him, panting, he kissed her tenderly and nuzzled her cheek. "You're welcome," he teased, chuckling at how her eyelids were already drooping sleepily.

"I'll pay you back in the morning," she promised with a yawn.

Razor chuckled again and slid downward, resting his head on her thigh. Making sure to be extra gentle--her clitoris was always painfully sensitive for a good long while after she climaxed--he lovingly cleaned between her legs. He then tucked her in, where he lay beside her and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

He knew some guys wouldn't be able to tolerate it, but the fact that they couldn't have sex in the normal way didn't matter to him. He loved her too much to care--although she _did_ know how to rock his world, when the time came. It might not be conventional, but he loved it. He loved everything about her, and everything they shared.

She was the best girlfriend a mutor could ask for, and Razor couldn't wait until she was his wife. Everything about her was flawless, from the softness of her skin to the silkiness of her hair. She was like some perfect treasure, a little piece of heaven made just for him.

Razor chuckled quietly as he slid under the blanket and closed his eyes. She was right, he _did_ sound like a cheesy romance novel. But he couldn't help it. He was overflowing with love and aching to express it in any and every way he could.

Maybe he'd write her a song, he mused. A sweet song written just for her, sung in her own lovely voice. That might be nice, he thought as he lay beside her a moment more--before his own neglected need forced him out of bed. He tiptoed to the bathroom, dealt with it in brief fashion, then slipped back into bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Bones lay awake in bed, staring up into the darkness, while Sherry slept quietly beside him. He wasn't sure which of the two things he'd learned today shocked him more: that his mother was expecting, or that she was getting married. Either one would have knocked him for a loop, but that he'd learned both at the same time...

He had just gotten used to the way things were. His mother was living alone and safe, his twin was with Razor, and he had Sherry. Life had felt good--right and whole--just the way it was. Malone said that marrying Mom wouldn't change anything between them, but Bones knew it would. How could it not? They would be related soon, more or less.

It made certain things that had puzzled him make sense, though, like the tenderness Malone showed his twin--not to mention his mother. He had just assumed they had become close friends. The idea of them becoming a couple had never crossed his mind.

But it wasn't, as Derikka had pointed out, any of his business. They were both adults and free to do what they wanted. If being with Malone made Mom happy, he had no right to object. But if Malone ever did anything to make her _un_ happy...

Sherry suddenly stirred beside him. "Can't sleep?" she asked softly as she opened her eyes.

He shook his head. "Did I wake you?"

"You were fidgeting."

Bones hadn't realized he was doing that. "Sorry."

Combing hair out of her eyes, Sherry sat up. "It's all right. I know you must have a lot on your mind."

He snorted quietly. "Tell me about it."

Giving up on the idea of sleep, he sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "Is it selfish of me to feel so weird about this?" he wondered.

Sherry shook her head. "Not really. I'd feel weird if it were my mother. Of course," she went on, a touch of wryness creeping into her tone, "my mom is pretty well past her child-bearing years."

"I wasn't taking about that," Bones said quietly. "I meant her and Malone."

Though he knew his mom would always love his dad, and would never forget him, seeing her with someone else--even though, as Malone had said, he never actually saw her and his father together--still felt strange.

Her pregnancy, though equally unexpected, was easier to accept. He had a feeling that her hesitating to tell them all these months had been because she had struggled to accept it herself, but he had no doubt that she'd come to the same conclusion he had. That inadvertently, Steven Brooks had actually done something good.

This baby, raised up by her loving family, would never have to know the pain inflicted upon them all by her father, pain that had taken twenty years to sort out. They were all starting to move past that, to let go of what was gone and to look forward to the future together.

But life held still for no one. Bones knew that. He just wished they had waited a little while longer--a year, maybe?--to spring this marriage on him. But that was selfish. Malone had been alone for at least ten years, and Mom had been alone for twenty. Her five years of unhappy marriage to Steven Brooks didn't count.

Finding someone else--especially someone who made them so happy--was no small thing, and they had every right to grab on to that happiness.

Sherry put her head on his shoulder. "She still loves you just as much," she said quietly.

"I know that. I'm just...going to need a while to get used to this."

"And I think your mother understands that," said Sherry, rubbing his shoulder affectionately. "She knows that you need time to process all this, and I'm sure she's willing to give it to you. You just need to be willing to give it to yourself. You have to take the time you need instead of saying or doing something you aren't ready to."

Bones was quiet for a long moment. Then, he turned to his wife and gently brushed the hair back from her face, his blood-red eyes full of love. "How is it that you know me so well, and you always seem to know just what to say?"

Sherry smiled and gave a shrug. "I'm a reporter, so I'm expected to be good with words. Well, that and I love you more than anything."

Bones pulled her into his arms and held her to him, stroking her hair until she grew sleepy again. "I feel a lot better," he said softly as he gently lowered her to the pillow, "knowing that you're with me for all this."

"Of course," she said drowsily. "I'll always be here for you."

And I'll always be here for you in return, Bones silently vowed as he softly kissed the hand that held her wedding ring. No matter what, he would keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razor's internal gushing near the middle is a little much, but I deliberately made it a little over the top, so...mission accomplished, I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

Razor was dreaming about racing across the football field with the entire Slayers team on his tail when he felt someone kick him in the rear. He bolted up, arms flailing, then blinked around in confusion. He let out a chuckle of relief. He wasn't out on the field, he was lying in his own bed. Smiling sleepily, he stretched his arms above his head for a moment, then looked down at Derikka--and let out a sound of dismay.

She was thrashing in her sleep, her face damp with sweat as she groaned under her breath. "No. Stop!"

Razor quickly scooped her into his arms, gently cradling her to his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "It's okay, Dare," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "It's okay. You're safe."

Derikka opened her eyes with a gasp, then closed them again with a shuddery sigh of relief. Clinging to him, she swallowed thickly several times, but she didn't cry.

Razor didn't need to ask what she'd been dreaming about, and he held her silently until she stopped trembling. Her grip on him loosened, and she absently wiped her damp face before she slid from his arms. "I'm going to take a shower," she said softly, sniffling.

Razor nodded, staying where he was as she grabbed fresh clothes and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He didn't ask, like he usually did, if he could join her, knowing that she preferred to be alone after waking from that particular nightmare.

Instead he got dressed and headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast. By the time Derikka quietly came in, he had a plate of fresh pancakes smothered in butter and syrup waiting for her. She sat down and flashed him a soft smile. After applying a generous amount of hot sauce to his scrambled eggs, Razor sat across from her.

"I have a concert tonight," said Derikka as she poured herself a small glass of milk. "It's not until late, though."

"Anything you want to do in the meantime?" Razor wondered.

She smiled again, a bit shyly this time. "Yeah. If you want, we can start looking into places to hold our wedding."

Razor felt himself start to grin. "I've already picked out that place, actually. I want to marry you in the same place I proposed. Well, you proposed. Well, we. Us. Together. At the same time. Well, sort of."

Realizing he was babbling, he started to flush. Derikka laughed. "Are you annoyed with me that I beat you to it?" she wondered.

"No," he said with another grin. "I like a woman who takes initiative."

And a good thing, too. Derikka had taken the initiative in their relationship since day one.

"That might be nice," she mused. "It was a pretty big park. I bet it would look lovely draped in wedding decorations."

Razor thought so, too. "And we can say 'I do' on the bridge," he said dreamily. "It's perfect."

"I agree," said Derikka, sounding pleased. "And the honeymoon?"

Razor thought for a moment. "I hear Venice is nice."

Derikka appeared to consider this as she munched on her pancakes. "That's supposed to be very romantic, but...want to know a secret?"

Razor cocked a brow; his little Derikka had secrets? "Sure."

"There was one sport I got into aside from gymnastics, though I never told anyone."

"Oh? Which?"

She smiled. "Snow."

"Snow," he repeated, confused. "You mean like sledding and stuff?"

She laughed. "No, I mean skiing and snowboarding. I just love shredding powder. My mom didn't recognize anything other than hockey as a real ice sport, so I got away with it as a kid."

Razor tried to picture his tiny fiancee tearing down a snowy hillside and started to laugh. "You think you know someone," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's go to Aspen," Derikka suggested eagerly. "When we're done tearing up the slopes, we can cuddle by the fireplace."

Razor considered this. "Most ski lodges have hot tubs, don't they?"

"I think so," said Derikka, sounding doubtful. "And I'm sure we can find one with a honeymoon suite."

Razor rubbed his hands together eagerly for a moment. "And people say marriages aren't fun. I'm having fun just planning it."

Derikka giggled and took a sip of her milk. "I think the fact that _you're_ so much fun helps."

"That too."

They continued to joke and compare wedding and honeymoon ideas, and by the time breakfast was over, the after affects of Derikka's nightmare were gone and forgotten. "Let's go shopping," she said eagerly after they'd loaded the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

Ah, shopping. One of the many reasons why Razor felt he had found the perfect woman. Shopping with her wasn't torture, but often downright fun.

"Where to?" he wondered.

"Well," said Derikka, suddenly turning sheepish, "I'm a little short to wear my mom's wedding gown."

He needed a tux, too, so they went out--at her insistence--to Derikka's vintage car and headed to the nearest shopping plaza to look for wedding attire and other essentials.

* * *

Emmaline sat on the weathered swing on her front porch, sipping a warm cup of tea as she absently nudged the swing into motion with her foot. Her small cottage home was a good ways from the main part of the city, and away from the other houses as well, the nearest being quite a few feet away and at the corner. Across the street and stretching to her right until the road reached the highway was a quiet wooded area, and there was another behind her backyard.

The couple that lived in the house on the corner had two boys, who were out playing on the lawn this morning. She watched, a quiet smile on her face, as the pair ran around the trees grouped in their yard, acting out some kind of game with their toys with loud whoops.

She finished her tea and set it on the arm of the swing, and then, after thinking for a moment, got up and went inside. Malone was lounging on the living room sofa, a book in hand.

Sherry had left most of her furniture when she gave the house to Emmaline, and Emmaline hadn't changed a whole lot. The fact that the furnishing was mostly made out of genuine wood and glass had made her a little nervous at first, both from having Malone living with her now as well as having his team visit from time to time. She handled the latter by keeping them outside when they visited en masse, and Malone, despite his towering size, didn't suffer from bull in a china shop syndrome. Though the creaking wood, sighing almost like it was in pain beneath his impressive weight, had prompted her to buy several reinforced seats just for him, he handled most of the furniture without trouble.

Sitting on the arm of the sofa, Emmaline smoothed her hand over the bare, rough skin of his head; he looked up from his book to smile at her. "Do you have somewhere to be later?" she wondered.

"Not today. We'll be practicing more tomorrow, though. What do you need?"

Smiling shyly, Emmaline rested a hand on her round middle. "I need to clear out the guest room so I can start painting it. I'd do it myself, but...I'm not supposed to move heavy objects."

Malone set his book down, stood and stretched. "Say no more."

Within a matter of only minutes, Malone had removed the side table, the dresser, the nightstand, and the small bed. "Where do you want all this in the meantime?" he wondered.

Each piece of furniture was made from pale oak that had seen better days. "I was thinking about painting them, too. The bed should probably be stored in the basement for now."

Though she hadn't bought it yet, she had picked out a pretty white cradle. The bed could be saved until her baby was old enough to use it. She wanted to paint the other furniture white to match.

After carrying the mattress and bed frame to the storage section of the basement, Malone started moving the other furniture outside. "Don't forget to wear a mask and ventilate," he told her. "You shouldn't be breathing fumes, either."

"You don't have to do that," said Emmaline, when she realized what he was doing. "I'll paint them later."

"I think I can handle it," Malone said wryly.

He grabbed one of the cans of white paint and disappeared out the back door. Emmaline allowed herself to smile for a moment; underneath his, as Derikka liked to put it, baddass exterior, Malone had a very caring, thoughtful side. She had noticed in the last few months they had spent living together that he enjoyed feeling useful, even if it meant doing menial things.

She also noticed that he liked to spoil her, even more so now that she was showing. Looking at how Derikka could beguile him into doing just about anything these days, she had a feeling she could get him to wait on her hand and foot and then some if she asked sweetly...but she was just happy that she had someone in her life that loved her so much and didn't want to push it by being too much of a brat.

In the guest room, she laid several old sheets out on the floor, pushed open the back window and, after slipping on a face mask, popped open a new can of paint. The ceiling was painted white, which she planned to leave alone, while the upper half of the walls were painted a gray-green, the lower half covered with worn paneling.

Though somewhat aged in appearance, the room was still in great shape, so after a little sanding and washing and several coats of a glossy rose-colored paint on the paneling, the room radiated freshness and warmth. Once the paint finished drying, she planned to paper the upper part of the walls with a pretty cream-colored wallpaper she had bought, lined with rows of pale pink flowers and mint green leaves. The floor, which was hardwood, needed a good polishing, but she planned to leave it the way it was otherwise.

Her painting done, Emmaline stood back and surveyed the room, picturing where she would put the cradle, the rest of the furniture, and the white rocker she also planned to buy. On the floor she wanted to place a nice big rug, probably an old-fashioned rag one. All in all, her baby's new room was shaping up nicely. She couldn't wait until her baby was here to enjoy it. Scratch that; she couldn't wait until her baby was here, period.

Malone came back in, paintbrush in hand, and somehow without a speck of white paint on his clothes. "Domestic enough for you?" Emmaline teased.

Malone just leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead. "You hungry yet? I'll make lunch."

Emmaline breathed a wistful sigh. "Would you stop pampering me already? You're going to make me fall in love with you. Oh, wait. Too late."

Malone chuckled and kissed her again. "You make leaving you hard, Em. There's no where else I'd rather be than here with you."

"I like you here better than anywhere else too, but don't feel bad about leaving. Keeping the champs in shape must be demanding work."

"It can be," he allowed. "But they've proven themselves. They get distracted from time to time, but I know they have what it takes."

He started to turn away, then paused in the kitchen doorway. "Just don't tell them I said that. It would probably go straight to their heads."

Emmaline laughed. "I won't say a word," she promised.


	7. Chapter 7

With a dramatic groan, Razor stumbled off the field after a grueling three hour practice and staggered into the locker room. "What is he trying to do to us?"

"Whip us into shape," Bones said mildly as he started to change out of his uniform. "It's only a few weeks until the new season starts."

"I'm already in shape," Razor groused.

"Better shape, then."

Muttering to himself, Razor changed out of his uniform in record time. "Oh, by the way," he began, blatantly changing the subject, "Derikka and I arranged everything yesterday. We're going to be married on the same spot we, uh, got engaged, then hold the reception at one of the restaurants near the town square."

"Sounds nice," said Bones, with approval. "Have you already picked a date?"

"Uh-huh. About three weeks from now--that way I can come straight to the first game from our honeymoon."

Bones eyed him as he pulled on his leather jacket. "You think Malone will let you off that close to the season start?" he wondered.

"Probably not if _I_ ask, but I'm leaving that to Derikka," Razor responded with a grin. "Plus we've decided to compromise; one week honeymooning instead of two. And we're heading to Aspen, so we'll be skiing and snowboarding the whole time. I'll come back in top shape, no sweat."

Presently his lady love came hurrying into the locker room, hair tousled and a smile on her face. "I know what you can get me as a wedding gift," she said, eyes shining.

Razor eyed the pink-and-purple bike helmet tucked under her arm. "A pony?" he guessed.

Bones snickered. Derikka rolled her eyes. "Nice try, mister wonderful."

"I trust my bike is still in one piece," Bones said casually as Razor bent to kiss her cheek.

Derikka responded by sticking her tongue out at him. Razor grinned; he already knew the kind of model she would like best. Something small. And vintage.

He finished changing while Derikka set her helmet and purse down on one of the benches and went to chat with the others for a moment. She exchanged words with Mo and Spew (a feat Razor admired, since most norms couldn't understand them) then teased Cannonball about Luna. Razor watched her, eyes loving. "I'm hungry--are we grabbing lunch together?" he wondered.

Derikka shook her head. "I have a meet-and-greet on a talk show in an hour, so I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"You're just so busy," Razor sighed, kissing her goodbye before she rushed off.

Bones watched his diminutive twin with a smile, then turned to him. "Sounds like you have a few hours to kill. Want to hang for a while?"

Razor brightened at the idea. It had been a while since he and Bones had enjoyed some quality guy time. "Sure," he said, closing his locker with a bang.

They headed through the empty halls and out to the main parking lot. Bones lifted his helmet from where it rested on his bike seat and pulled it on, while Razor pulled out his car keys. He was just reaching for the lock when he froze.

Bones noticed and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Razor felt every muscle in his body pull tight as he swallowed. "There," he said, teeth clenched.

Bones followed his gaze, which was glued to a large gray vehicle on the other side of the lot, parked near the corner so it was half hidden. Madman's car.

"It looks like she's gone already," said Bones, though a flicker of emotion touched his voice. "Don't worry about it."

Razor glanced around and noted, with relief, that Derikka's purple car wasn't in sight. She usually parked next to his car, so she must have left already. And she didn't have any reason to come back right now.

* * *

"Here's to, um..."

Bones watched, amused, as Razor tried to think of something they could drink to. Which was particularly difficult since Bones couldn't drink with him.

"You know what? Never mind."

He tossed back his soda, then went to order a fresh batch of tacos. Even though he couldn't join them in the ordinary sense, Bones still liked coming here with his friends. It was nice to relax and watch everyone having fun.

Fly Taco was just about Razor's favorite place in the world, and he often lamented that he couldn't bring Derikka here with them. Not that there was any rule saying he that couldn't...it would just look extremely strange. Few norms set foot in here, and the ones who did were always big and burly. A tiny girl like her would turn heads, and Razor didn't like when they attracted unwanted attention.

"Isn't it about time for you to meet Derikka?" Bones wondered as Razor sat down with another mound of tacos.

"I'll call her in a minute," said Razor, before taking an enormous bite.

A moment later his cell phone jangled. "Sounds like she's getting impatient," Bones commented.

"Oh, she just gets lonely without me. Who can blame her?"

Grinning, he answered his phone. A moment later a disappointed look crossed his face. "Oh? No, I was just about to...huh? No, I haven't seen her. Not in a few hours."

A frown creased his face as he listened, then hung up. Trying to keep the edge out of his voice and failing, Bones asked, "What's up?"

"That was her publicist. He says she never showed up at the talk show. They're looking all over, but no one seems to know where she is."

Bones felt a tension inside him start to form. Razor was already getting up, leaving the rest of his meal behind. "I bet I know where she is," he said darkly as they hurried out to the parking lot. "And I bet I know who she's with."

Bones hoped not. Knowing that it wouldn't take much to put his friend in a frenzy, he tried not to let his own growing sense of dread show. "She didn't have a reason to go back," he reminded him. "And she knew you and I wouldn't be there."

Of course, that didn't mean she hadn't run into trouble somewhere else. He knew Derikka; she wasn't flaky, and she was extremely devoted to her fans. She wouldn't miss a public appearance unless she had a darn good reason to.

"All I can say," Razor said as he climbed into his car, "is that if he's anywhere in sight when I find her..."

He didn't finish. Not that he needed to. Trying to keep the grim images that were threatening to creep into his brain away, Bones followed along behind him on his bike. When they reached the Dome, the parking lot was empty--except for an attention-grabbing purple sedan.

"His car is gone," Bones noted as Razor fumbled for his cell phone.

Not that that automatically meant she was safe.

Razor tried calling her several times, but she didn't answer. After he put his cell phone away they separated wordlessly, combing the long, winding hallways one by one. It took hours to check every room and arena, but when they met up later, Razor wasn't any more ready to give up than Bones was.

"It doesn't look like she's here," said Razor, and Bones had to give him credit for keeping his composure. He looked ready to panic, but he didn't.

"I'll call the others," said Bones, as he tried to keep his own anxiety at bay. "The more people who know she's missing the better."

"Good idea. We'll search every inch of this city if we have to. I'm not sleeping until we find her."

Bones nodded it mute agreement. "Only...don't tell Mom. This kind of stress isn't what she needs right now."

Razor laughed strangely. "Stress? One of our rival team captains might have kidnapped my fiancée. What is there to be stressed about?"

"Just stay cool, Raze. We'll find her."

They had to. What else could they do? Ask the police for help? By the time they were ready to file a missing persons report...he didn't want to think about what could happen by then.

* * *

Emmaline was in the middle of buffing the recently polished floor of her future baby's room when the phone rang. There was a lengthy silence after Malone answered it. If he said anything, it was too low for her to hear.

"Something the matter?" she asked as she joined him in the living room.

He didn't look at her as he placed his hat on his head. "Just business. I'll be back later."

There was a tightness in his voice that told her that it wasn't just 'business.' It worried her a little; he was never dishonest with her. But maybe, she thought as she watched him rush out to his car, Thrasher had called. Maybe she finally wanted to talk.

Emmaline watched him drive away, then drew the living room drapes shut. Through the thin fabric, she saw a flicker of bright light, followed by a low rumble. She had heard that a big storm was on the way this evening, and it was scheduled to continue on until early morning. After turning off the lights, she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Thunder continued to rumble, and Emmaline, not wanting to be kept up by the flashing, closed the shades and curtains in her bedroom before climbing into bed. The thunder was still distant, and she was worn out from all the work she had done the last two days and fell asleep easily.

She hadn't been asleep long when a familiar nightmare began to play out behind her lids. She was alone in her home, and Steven was just outside, screaming to be let in. He kept pounding on her door and windows, calling her names and threatening to harm everyone she cared about if she didn't give in to him. Emmaline screamed back at him, saying she would never give in. Never.

The images in the dream weren't as scary as the sense that she needed to keep this evil person _out_. No matter what, she couldn't let him in.

Emmaline awoke with a gasp. Her house was rattling, and the room flashed strangely. She placed a hand over her pounding heart a second later and let out a shaky breath; it was just the storm. The pounding wasn't real.

The thunder had all but stopped, though distant lightning still flashed. A steady rain was falling, not harshly, but still heavily, the drops humming against the roof.

And then she heard another sound--three distinct, heavy thumps that seemed to reverberate through the house.

Emmaline froze, fear clutching at her throat, making it difficult to breathe. Then she forced herself to relax as she sat up. It was just the lingering effects of her nightmare. She was always jumpy after she had that dream.

And as she often did after waking in the middle of the night, she needed to use the bathroom. She reached to grab her robe as she slid her feet to the floor--and then the sound came again. Three hard, steady thumps.

Knocks. Someone was knocking on her front door.

In the darkness, her eyes flew to the digital clock on her nightstand. The glowing green numbers told her that it was almost two in the morning.

Icy fear gripped at her heart; Malone wouldn't knock at this hour. He wouldn't knock at all--he had a key. She leaned a hand on the wall to steady herself as the knocks came again.

It felt like a nightmare, or a horror movie, only worse because it was real. She was alone in her house on a stormy night, and someone was pounding to get in.

She considered calling the police, but what would she say? That someone was knocking to come in? 'Don't let them in' was what they would probably tell her. It wasn't like she was actually in danger.

Maybe someone else is, she suddenly thought, her hand pressed to her middle. Maybe it was one of her children. But Bones, even if he was hurt, wouldn't come pounding in the dead of night, knowing it would scare her. Plus she had never changed the locks, so he and Sherry each had keys.

She continued to debate internally, and the knocking continued to sound, each time in the exact same fashion: three hard, insistent pounds, deep and hollow. The person had to be using their whole arm to get a sound like that.

And then it hit her; if someone was really out there looking to harm her, they wouldn't knock. They would just break in, crash through one of the windows. They wouldn't knock and wait for permission to come in.

Lightning flashed, peeking around the shades and drapes as she tiptoed, as tensed as if she were walking on glass, out of her room and down the hall. If she had been alone, she would have reacted differently. She would have refused to be frightened in her own home, no matter what.

But she wasn't alone. She had another person with her, someone who depended on her for every part of her little life.

In the blackened living room, Emmaline fumbled for the phone. She dialed Malone's cell phone number, but instead of the reassuring voice of her future husband, all she got was the gruff, clipped message of his voice-mail telling her to 'leave a message.' She hung up and tried again. This time the line was busy. The knocking continued.

Giving up, she tried Bones' cell phone instead, keeping to the shadows as she waited--prayed--for him to pick up.

There was a click on the line. "It's Mom," she said quietly before he even had a chance to say hello. "I know it's late, but please come here."

"Why?" Despite the late hour, her son sounded awake and alert. He also sounded frazzled and worried. "What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"I'm not sure," she faltered. The triple knocks sounded again. "There's someone at the door."

There was a pause. In the background, she thought she heard Razor's voice. "Don't open it," said Bones. "We'll be there in a minute."

Emmaline whispered her thanks and hung up. She leaned against the wall by the side table, pressing herself between it and the bookcase. Outside, lightning flared, illuminating the room and lighting the semi-sheer drapes covering the front window. The slanted, distorted shadows of the front porch pillars stretched across the back of the drapes for a moment--along with something else.

A hunched figure, one arm lifted into the air. The knocks sounded again.

Go away, Emmaline begged silently as her heart pounded in her ears. Her hands felt clammy as she pressed them against the wall behind her. Please, please go away.

And then, as if her thoughts had been heard, it went quiet. The rain had turned soft as it continued to fall, barely a whisper in the air, but the pounding had stopped. Emmaline held her breath and counted the seconds that went by. One minute. Two minutes. Nothing happened.

Emmaline let out a shaky breath and rested a hand on the table. Lightning flashed.

Emmaline screamed.

Backlit by the lightning was the silhouette of a figure standing in front of the window, arms arched above their head like they were leaning against the glass, trying to see in. Two flashes of red glinted where the figure's eyes were, the after image lingering in Emmaline's vision after everything turned dark again. In the silence rose a strange, high-pitched squeak; fingernails against glass.

"Go away," Emmaline whispered over the pounding of her own heart. "Who or whatever you are, just go away."

There was a thump; Emmaline shrank farther into the space between the table and bookcase.

And then she heard another sound. It was quiet, so quiet she could barely hear it over the gentle rain, but as it slowly met her ears, the fear threatening to still her breath was dulled a little by curiosity; someone was crying.

It was a soft kind of crying--feminine. Emmaline flew a hand to her mouth as her eyes rounded in horror. "Derikka!"

Her fear forgotten, Emmaline bolted across the room and fumbled to open the door. "Derikka, sweetie, what..."

Seeing no one, she went to the railing and looked down from the porch. Fear touched her heart again; the being slumped on her lawn beneath the front window couldn't be her daughter.

The figure was very small, and female, if the soaked hair hanging from her head meant anything. She was on her knees and had one hand pressed to her face, and she continued to sob quietly. Emmaline's fear faded. Whoever she was, she wasn't looking to hurt anyone. She obviously needed help.

"Hello?" Emmaline called tentatively.

Lightning flickered again, though it was distant and weak. Lit up, the figure looked startlingly white, like ivory, or bone. When the lightning faded, Emmaline's eyes took a moment to adjust to the gloom, dimly illuminated by the streetlamp that was across the road.

In that brief moment, the figure had turned her head. She was looking up at her, her face and eyes hidden by her wet hair, like a ghost from one of those Japanese horror stories Cecilia was so fond of.

A white hand lifted to push back the hair, and a pair of red eyes gleamed at her. A whisper of a voice drifted to her amid the sound of the rain.

"Mom."


	8. Chapter 8

With Razor following closely behind him in his car, Bones raced to Mom's house, his bike roaring like it was as angry as he was. He had already been growing overwhelmed with worry when her frightened call came through. First Derikka went missing, and now someone was trying to break into his mother's home in the dead of night? Whoever they were, they had better be gone by the time he arrived, because his fists weren't going to be gentle.

When he pulled up outside the small cottage, everything looked dark inside. Razor pulled up behind him and hopped out. "I called Malone," he said as they hurried up the front walk. "He'll be here soon."

Whatever was going on, it was doubtful that all three of them were needed to handle it, but it had been a long night. As much as Bones hated to stop, they all needed a rest.

The front door was unlocked, he discovered after mounting the porch, and standing open an inch or so. He pushed it open the rest of the way and stepped into the quiet darkness. "Mom?"

"Over here," her voice came from the living room.

She sounded tired and upset, but there was no trace of the fear from earlier. He could see the outline of her form standing behind the easy chair, lit faintly by a lone candle flickering on the coffee table. And she wasn't alone, he realized; someone was sitting in the easy chair. He quickly felt for and flicked the switch that turned on the overhead light.

The person in the easy chair flew a hand to their face. Bones stared in surprise. The person was female and nude, though it didn't matter much.

She was a skeletoid.

"Bones," Mom said softly, her hand on the strange girl's hair, "that's too bright."

Of course. No eyelids. He hastily switched the light back off; the girl lowered her hand.

Skeletoids were one of the less common types of mutantcy, so Bones had only seen a few others aside from himself. This one was extremely petite, probably standing at only five-foot-two or so, when she wasn't sitting curled up. Her white limbs were slender and her facial structure was fine. Her eyes, like his own, were lidless and red.

Razor suddenly put a hand on his arm. He squeezed so hard Bones turned to look at him oddly. He opened his mouth to ask what his problem was--but his friend looked so utterly aghast, the question died in his mouth.

As Bones looked over at her again, he noticed that Mom was being awfully quiet. She simply looked at him as she continued to stroke the stranger's hair--in a very loving way, he thought.

And then it hit him, so hard and brutal he had to grip the back of the sofa for support. Razor bolted past him, vaulted over the sofa and fell to his knees in front of the easy chair. He put his arms around the tiny skeletoid and held her tightly. She promptly burst into tears.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," said Razor, his voice low and choked with emotion. "Why did you go back without us? Why--"

Bones hurried forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Raze...calm down."

Granted, he was overwhelmed himself right now, but they needed to keep their heads clear. They needed to find out what happened without making Derikka more upset than she obviously already was.

But Razor refused to let go. He held her even tighter, cupped her face and showered kisses on her, trembling like he hadn't seen her in years. Derikka started sobbing harder. It took a little wrestling, but Bones managed to coax Razor away from her and got him to sit on the sofa. He sat beside him, keeping a hand on his arm in an attempt to keep him still; Razor was shaking with emotion. "Go on," Bones urged softly. "Tell us what happened."

If he had had any doubts about if this was really his twin or not, they faded when she wiped her eyes and started to speak in a shaky voice. She was tired and frightened and emotional, but there was no mistaking Derikka's distinctive voice.

"I went back because I forgot my helmet," she faltered.

"You didn't have to," Razor said urgently. "You could have sent me, or come back for it later, or--"

Bones lightly squeezed his arm, and he quieted. Derikka, knees tucked to her chest, stared at the floor as fresh tears clouded her blood-red eyes. Her waist-length hair, damp from the rain, clung to her bony form like kelp. "I had to," she whispered thickly. "I feel so stupid, but...I forgot my purse, too. But when I got there..."

She paused, dark emotion playing across her ivory-white face. " _He_ was there. I tried to leave without him noticing, but he saw me. He started chasing me--he chased me all over one field and down another. He thought it was funny."

Bones could imagine. Quiet rage built inside him as he pictured the crazed mutor play-chasing his tiny twin all over the Dome, laughing insanely the entire time. It was all just a game to him. If he'd really wanted to catch her and be done with it, he could have done so easily.

"I ran outside," Derikka went on in a whisper. "I kept running and running..."

She gave her head a shake, one hand moving up to clench at the hair hanging over her forehead, the damp locks coiling around her slender white fingers. "I should have known something was wrong when I couldn't see him anymore. I had no idea where I was, but I kept going. The ground was uneven and crumbling in places, and...I fell."

Bones' felt his head swim as anger and a plethora of other emotions rushed through him as he pieced together what had happened. Derikka, alone and scared, had run into the restricted zone.

The remaining toxins had mostly been removed after the last incident, but a small amount still remained, too weak to be effective through any means other than physical contact. Which was still strong enough, he thought grimly, to transform his tiny sister into the being she now was.

A low, rumbling motor approached outside; Mom moved away from Derikka, her eyes on the window. "That must be Malone. Would you please let him in? My bladder is about to explode."

She scurried off to the bathroom, and Bones got up to open the door for his coach. He looked ready to trounce someone as he stormed in. Bones quickly put him at ease, assuring him that Mom wasn't in danger. He didn't have to say that something else was wrong; Malone saw it in his and Razor's faces.

His eyes soon fell on Derikka. Bones could tell by the flicker of puzzlement on his face that he didn't recognize her.

"Madman chased her into the restricted zone," Bones said tightly.

Malone stood straighter, realization and understanding in his grim features. Moving around the sofa, he left his hat on the end table and knelt beside the easy chair. He spoke lowly for a moment, so quiet that Bones couldn't hear. Whatever he said, it made Derikka choke on a fresh sob as she threw her arms around his neck.

Razor, who had been watching mutely from the sofa, swallowed noisily and stood. "Come on," he said quietly. "Let's go home."

Bones felt himself start to tense. "She should stay here for now," he said, before he could stop himself. "She needs time to work this out."

Razor shot him a dark look. "I know that. And the best place for her to do that is with me."

Bones didn't agree. Losing most of her feeling and normal physical capabilities was going to be a huge shock. She needed time to adjust, and being around Razor, who made her feel more than anything or anyone else did, would probably be too much for her right now.

"I think she should stay with Mom," Bones pressed.

Derikka had her head in her hands and didn't say anything. Mom came back into the room slowly, and Bones could tell by her expression that she had heard their exchange. She put a gentle hand on her daughter's white shoulder; Derikka lowered her hands and peered up at her through her tangle of hair. "Do whatever you feel comfortable with, sweetie," she said softly.

Bones watched as his twin's red eyes rested on their mother's softly rounded middle, visible through the thin fabric of her nightgown, and knew what choice she would make. She stood wordlessly and reached for Razor, who pulled her into the circle of his arms and guided her to the door. Bones stepped back and glared, mutely expressing his displeasure.

Razor ignored him, but Derikka lifted her head as they passed. She didn't look at her twin, but over at Malone. "Take good care of her," she whispered.

Despite all she'd been through, the first worry on her mind was the health of their mother and her unborn child. Bones felt his eyes sting suspiciously as he watched his tiny twin slide into Razor's sleek black-and-silver sports car. The rain started to pick up again as it pulled away from the curb. It wasn't long before the headlights were lost in the darkness.

Bones closed the door and turned around. Mom was leaning against Malone, looking physically and emotionally drained. "You should go to bed," Bones told her gently. "There'll be plenty of time to talk about this tomorrow."

Mom nodded and put a hand over her eyes for a moment. "I'm just so worried for her," she whispered.

"She'll be fine," Bones said confidently, and for several reasons. Derikka's last name might be Drogues, but she was a Justice through and through. She would get through this.

"I know it's an adjustment," he went on, "but it isn't permanent. The toxins she was exposed to aren't strong enough. She'll change back eventually."

Mom lifted her head, her eyes full of hope. "You think so?"

"I know so. It happened once before."

"He's right," said Malone, nodding. "There aren't any toxins left that are strong enough for permanent mutation, so it's just a matter of time. Keep her spirits up. She'll be fine."

Bones gave Malone a grateful look as Mom's features flooded with relief. She stepped forward and put her arms around her son, hugging him close. "It doesn't really matter to me," she whispered. "She's still my daughter and I love her no matter what."

Bones felt the same way. Changes to Derikka's appearance didn't change who she was. But he knew that this was still going to be difficult for her and Razor, as brief as it might be. They were both used to her having flesh, and all the sensitivities that went with it. Which was why he had wanted them to spend a little time apart. She needed time to get used to her new self. Spending time with Razor would just make her feel worse about the parts of her she didn't have anymore.

But she had made her decision, and there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Mom gave him one last squeeze and let him go. "Sherry must be worried," she said quietly as she stood beside Malone again.

Bones was sure she was. She thought he was still out searching for Derikka; he should hurry home to tell her that she had been found. "Take care of yourself, Mom," he said as he stepped for the door.

He paused, his eyes on Malone. "Thanks," he said, after thinking for a moment.

Malone nodded wordlessly. He put his arm around Mom and held her close as Bones stepped back out into the rainy night.

* * *

During the ride home, Derikka remained silent. She stared out her window at the rain, and when they headed up to their apartment she kept her head down, her wet hair hiding her face like a curtain.

When they got inside, Razor momentarily forgot and switched on the light; when she flinched and hid her eyes he hastily turned it back off. He put an arm around her and guided her to their bedroom, where he paused to pull one of her nightshirts out of the dresser.

She didn't look at him as she took it from him and started pulling it over her head. Razor's heart ached as he watched her. He couldn't believe Bones wanted her to sleep at Emmy's tonight. For one thing, Emmy needed her rest. For another, Derikka needed him right now, more than she ever had before.

She had just gone through one of the most traumatic experiences of her life, one that would change her self perception and make her fearful of how other people saw her. She needed to know that everyone still loved her just the same--especially him. She needed his love more than ever.

"Come here," he whispered, reaching for her.

Derikka tensed as he touched her; he quickly pulled his hand away. He looked at her a moment, scarcely able to believe it was the same person--but at the same time, even if she had changed more than she had, he knew he would have been able to recognize her.

Most people grew larger when they became mutants, but Derikka looked even smaller than before--but that was probably because she was standing with her head down. Though he knew she must be stronger now, her ivory-white bones looked fragile to the touch.

She absently tugged at her nightshirt. "I'll sleep on the couch," she murmured.

Razor swallowed. "You don't have to do that, Dare."

He reached over and gently touch her face, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. It felt strange--cold and lifeless--but he didn't care. She was still his Dare, and she was just as beautiful to him as ever.

She pulled away and shook her head. "I need to be alone right now. Please."

Before he could respond, she had slipped out of the room. He was tempted to go after her, to put her in the bed while he took the couch, but he made himself stay put. If she needed a moment to herself, he should give it to her.

He lay down in the darkness and listened to the quiet of the falling rain, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep before morning.


	9. Chapter 9

When Bones got home, the apartment was dark except for a light coming from the living room. He found Sherry curled up on the couch in her robe, a cup of hot tea in her hands. She quickly set it aside and rushed into his arms. "Did you find her?" she asked anxiously.

"We did," Bones said tiredly. "She's with Razor. Although she's not really okay."

They sat down and he explained what happened. "You told her it should only be temporary, right?" Sherry asked when he finished.

"I didn't get a chance to. Razor was in a hurry to take her home."

He was still irritated with his friend for being so stubborn. If they thought that Mom was under enough stress from all this, Derikka could have stayed with him and Sherry for now, and said so.

"I can relate to how she feels right now better than he can," Bones muttered as he leaned back into the cushions of the couch. "It was a long time ago, but I still remember what a shock it was to lose all my skin."

"Plus you were younger," Sherry added knowingly.

This was true. He hadn't hit puberty yet, so his biggest complaint back then was that he couldn't eat ice cream anymore. At twenty-two, Derikka no doubt had other concerns.

"I still understand better than him. She should be here with us for now."

Sherry kissed his cheek and stood. "We can check on her in the morning. For now, let's just get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

Razor tossed and turned for several hours--it had been a long time since he had slept alone--then managed to doze off in a light, fitful sleep. When he opened his eyes again, the first light of dawn was just starting to peek in the open window. He slipped quietly out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to the living room.

Derikka was curled up on the sofa, still and quiet as a stone. She couldn't breathe or blink, so he wasn't sure if she was awake or not as he approached her softly. As he stood near the sofa, he saw a flicker of movement in her blood-red eyes, and he knew then that she was looking at him.

"Hey," he said softly, smiling.

He wasn't sure what else to say. He had to remind himself not to ask anything stupid--like what she wanted him to make her for breakfast. He didn't ask if she'd slept well, either; she obviously hadn't.

"Let me know if you need anything," he said awkwardly, after the silence had mounted to an uncomfortable degree.

The blood-red eyes flicked to the window, where the early dawn light was peeking in. "Do you have any sunglasses?"

The sound of her voice pained him. She still sounded like she did last night: small and tired. Derikka was always overflowing with confidence, but that confidence had vanished.

Razor found his smallest pair of sunglasses, but it was no use. His head was larger than hers, and without ears or a nose to keep them up, she had to hold them in place with her hand. "How does Bones do it?" she wondered.

Razor smiled weakly. "He has sunglasses specially designed for skeletoids. I can buy you a pair if you want."

Derikka, still lying curled up on her side, shrugged wordlessly. Razor looked at her for a long moment, then gently rested a hand on her arm. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to tell me, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

His sunglasses hid most of her face, so he couldn't tell what she was thinking right now. One of her slender white hands was clenching and unclenching, the fabric of her nightshirt clutched between her fingers. "Doesn't seem like I'll ever 'need' anything again," she muttered, bitterness plain in her voice. "I'll never be hungry or thirsty, I'll never get sick. And I can't _feel_ anything!"

She held up her hand and glared at it like it wasn't a part of her. Razor gently cupped her fingers in his; she balled her fist and jerked away.

"Dare, everything will be fine," Razor said quickly. Derikka had curled up even tighter, but not before he'd seen the tears streaming down her face. "I know it's a shock right now, but it shouldn't last long."

Derikka shot her head up. "Shouldn't?" she repeated sharply.

"It won't," he hastily corrected himself. "The toxins became too weak to create anything more mutant than Cecilia within a year of the quake, and not long after that they stopped appearing altogether. There was an accident similar to yours a while ago, though. It only lasted a few weeks."

Derikka was sitting up now, studying him silently. She dried her tears. "And that's how long we'll have to wait?"

"About a month," he agreed, nodding.

"The new season will have started by then," Derikka murmured. "I guess our wedding will just have to wait."

Razor hadn't thought of that. "Is that what you want?" he wondered quietly.

The sunglasses dropped as Derikka gave her head a shake; she shielded her eyes with her hand. "You really want to marry this?" she demanded, holding up her other hand. "I can barely feel it at all when you touch me, and I know how much you love the skin I don't have anymore. A lot more than you'd like being touched with this."

She clacked her fingers together noisily. "You _really_ want to unwrap this on our wedding night?"

"Dare, that doesn't matter right now," Razor said softly. "What matters to me is that you're safe. This doesn't change who you are--I still love you every bit as much. None of this changes how I feel about you."

Derikka shook her head, her eyes hidden by her hand. "I need to be alone for a little while," she whispered.

Razor leaned to hold her; she recoiled, and he backed off. "I'll let you be," he said, getting up, "but I'm not leaving you completely alone right now. You do what you have to. I'll be in our room."

He left her to sort this out on her own for now. If she was anything like her brother--and she was--that would probably mean he would have to replace a few pieces of furniture before the day was over, but he didn't really care. He went to the room they shared, where he lay back on the bed, folded his arms beneath his head, and listened to the quiet crying coming from the other room.

* * *

As soon as he woke up the next morning, Bones tried calling Derikka, but no one answered. He tried again later, then tried calling her cell phone. Eventually, he tried calling Razor's cell phone, and when even that didn't get a response, he left the apartment and walked down the hall.

Outside the other apartment, Razor was just taking out his keys. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and carrying a small bag. He looked tired, and not at all happy to see his best friend.

"How is she?" Bones asked bluntly as he approached.

"Asleep," Razor responded dully.

"I want to see her."

Scowling, Razor slid off his sunglasses. "She's asleep," he repeated sourly. "She needs rest right now."

"I can wait until she wakes up," said Bones, as evenly as he could.

He was trying hard to keep his cool, but he was rapidly losing patience. After a night like last night, spending hour after hour searching the rain-soaked city, he was tired and his nerves were shot. And after spending so much time fearing for her safety, he wanted to see Derikka. She needed him right now.

Razor breathed a sigh. "I don't think that's a good idea. She asked to be left alone, so I don't think she's in the mood to see anyone at the moment, especially you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Bones demanded, temper flaring.

"I mean," Razor said wearily, "she's feeling very vulnerable right now, and there's no opinion she values higher than yours. I think she'd be too embarrassed to see you just yet."

"That's ridiculous," Bones said hotly. "I understand what she's going through right now better than anyone."

"You mean better than _me_ , don't you," Razor accused.

"Raze," Bones said darkly, "don't you dare act like you're the only one here who loves her. Just because I'm her brother and not her fiancé doesn't mean my feelings don't count."

"Honestly, Bones? Your feelings _don't_ count. And neither do mine. The only ones that matter right now are hers, and if she wants to be alone right now, then we're going to leave her alone."

Before Bones could respond, Razor had stormed into the apartment and closed the door.

* * *

"No, I won't be coming to the studio," Derikka was saying as Razor stepped into the living room. "No, I don't know when I'll be able to. I don't know when I'll be able to do _anything_."

She was pacing the floor, hand pressed to her sensitive eyes. Her other hand held her cell phone; Razor sat down and waited quietly while she continued to talk, presumably to her agent.

"I don't know what you're going to tell them," she went on hotly. "I don't really care, either. Tell them I'm sick. Tell them I've come down with a debilitating disease and I won't be able to perform at any concerts or make any public appearances until further notice."

There was a pause. "You're absolutely right--I _haven't_ taken a time out from my work like this in all the time I've been in the music business. So you know what? It's past time I did."

She slapped her cell phone shut and slumped into a chair. Razor cleared his throat and set the bag he was carrying on the coffee table. "I got your sunglasses," he said quietly.

They were small and oval-shaped, very feminine. Derikka put them on gratefully. "Thanks. I can hardly see, the sun seems so bright."

Not having eyelids was a bit of a strain at first, but Razor hesitated to say that she'd get used to it. Clearly, Derikka didn't want to get used to her new self. She wanted her old self back, and as soon as possible.

"Well," he said with a quiet sigh, "let me know if you need anything else."

Derikka didn't respond, or look at him as he passed. He was tempted to touch her in some way--a reassuring pat on the arm, a loving squeeze of her hand--but he checked himself. Touching her would remind her that she couldn't feel the same way anymore, and he didn't want to upset her further.

He went into the rec room, where he slipped on a set of headphones and quietly listened to his lady love's latest album, waiting patiently until she was ready to speak to him again.

* * *

Movement roused Emmaline from her sleep; she blinked her eyes open and found herself wrapped in the warmth and safety of Malone's arms, her head tucked snugly beneath his chin. After her scare and all the excitement last night, she had had a difficult time falling asleep, and Malone had held her close and snug, patiently stroking her hair until sleep finally found her.

Realizing he was trying to get up, she tightened her arms, though he could still have pulled away easily if he wanted to. "Don't go," she murmured.

Malone stilled, one hand on her hair and the other pressed to the small of her back. "As happy as it would make me to lie here with you all day, I've a team to get in shape. Plus it's best if we all continue like everything's normal. Helps keep one sane."

Emmaline knew he was right. She should probably head to the office later, just to see if Cecilia had any extra paperwork for her to do.

Even as she thought this, she tightened her arms even more, not wanting to part with this feeling of warmth and love. She had been alone for so long, some days she would wake up and scarcely believe she had this wonderful person here with her, someone who loved and treasured her. "Don't go," she said again, knowing she was being childish and not caring.

Malone breathed a small sigh, but he pulled her closer, lifting her face to kiss her. Emmaline put a hand on his face, stroking his cheek as she parted her lips. Malone lazily ran his tongue through her mouth, then pulled back a little, a look of contentment on his face. His hand drifted downward until it rested on her middle.

Emmaline smiled softly and continued to trail her fingers over his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

Malone's hand was softly caressing her rounded middle. "I love you back, Em," he said solemnly. "More than I could ever say."

A second later he stopped with a look of surprise. Emmaline gasped a little.

"Has that happened before?" Malone wondered.

"No," said Emmaline, laughing a little.

She pressed her hand over his and they waited, breaths held. The tiny movement fluttered beneath their palms again, soft as a butterfly's wings.

Malone's smile was gentle. "I love _you_ , too."

Eyes moistening, Emmaline kissed him again, hugged him tightly, then gave him a small shove. "Go on, get out of here, or you'll never leave."

"I could retire," Malone suggested as he got up and started to dress.

Emmaline laughed and sat up. "I'm sure George would love to have his old job back." She smiled, her eyes full of love as she watched him. "I don't think your boys would like that, though. They became champs under you, after all."

"You think that was my doing?" Malone mused as he tugged on his coat. "Sometimes I think Bones could have taken them to the top with no coach at all."

He paused. "Just don't tell him I said that."

"Not a word," Emmaline promised with a chuckle.

Malone left, and her mind returned to the subject that had disrupted her sleep last night; her daughter's unexpected transformation.

She knew Derikka was strong and could endure it if it was only temporary, but she also knew that her daughter needed all the love and support they could give right now. And she also knew that Derikka's choice last night had been for her sake, and it had her feeling a little torn.

Part of her wanted to act like the mother she was, to take care of her daughter in her time of need. But another part of her was proud. Derikka had grown up strong and unselfish, thinking of others before herself. She had the will to do what needed to be done.

Clearly, she got this strength from her father. Emmaline was glad. The last few months had helped her find new strength she never thought she'd have, but Emmaline still had a lingering worry that her old self was still inside her somewhere, that person who ran away from her problems instead of facing them head on.

But there were three things she was never going to allow to happen so long as she still breathed. She was never going to lose her son again, she was never letting go of Malone, and the child she carried was never going to know--or turn out like--her father.


	10. Chapter 10

During practice later that afternoon, Razor noticed that Bones was avoiding him, so he ignored him in return. He focused instead on Malone, who was working them harder than ever. Immersing himself in the physical exertion helped clear his mind, and helped to keep it off Derikka, who had insisted on staying home alone.

Word of what happened hadn't gotten around yet, and Derikka didn't want it to, but Razor felt that the team should know. Everyone was sympathetic and immediately wanted to comfort her in some way, but Razor advised that no one come over just yet.

"Speaking of coming over," said Darkstar, turning to their coach, "are we invited to the upcoming nuptials?"

Mo and Spew started hopping up and down excitedly. "We aren't having anything fancy," said Malone, as he adjusted his hat so it hid his eyes. Razor noted wryly that he looked a little embarrassed. "We were only planning on having immediate family attend the actual ceremony. But I suppose you could join us for dinner afterward."

More hopping. "Can I bring Luna?" wondered Cannonball.

"I suppose. But that's it. I don't want this getting overblown."

"Does that mean Thrasher is or isn't invited?" wondered Darkstar.

Malone scowled a little. The hopping stopped. "She isn't aware I'm involved with anyone, let alone getting married."

Bones suddenly spoke up. "I could talk to her," he offered.

Malone shook his head. "This is between her and me. And you have your own troubles to worry about."

"Speaking of which," said Razor as he hastily tugged on his sneakers, "I better get home. Catch you later."

* * *

Dressed in a matching gray blazer and skirt over a loose-fitting blouse--and finished off with a pair of black flats--Emmaline arrived at the towering building that housed the main offices of Wintercrest Unlimited, a successful branch of real estate and insurance brokers. Cecilia herself greeted her as she left the elevator, wearing her signature color in the form of a white business pantsuit. Her hair was its normal pale blond as Emmaline approached her, but it streaked with hot pink as Cecilia reached to give her life-long friend a hug.

"What have you been up to?" Cecilia demanded as she tugged her across the floor and into her private office. "I haven't seen you in a while. And have you been putting on weight? You feel a little broad in the beam."

Emmaline merely smiled. Cecilia's whirlwind personality was sometimes hard to handle, but she was used to it. "I haven't been as busy as you, it seems. When did you plan to tell me you were a married woman?"

Cecilia placed her hands on her hips, a muddy streak darting out from her hairline. "Who told?"

"Darkstar mentioned it to the team, and one or two of them has loose lips."

Smiling again, Emmaline took a seat, and Cecilia leaned against her desk. "I was going to tell you," said Cecilia, a note of apology in her voice. "I was just, I don't know...savoring it, I guess. And I know," she went on hastily, though Emmaline hadn't said anything, "I've said over and over again that I don't believe in marriage, but...Darkstar is different. We both want the same thing."

"Sex?" Emmaline guessed solemnly.

Cecilia scowled, though that didn't hide the smile in her eyes. "No--well, yes, but that isn't all. He isn't interested in a regular relationship any more than I am. Neither of us expect to be together at certain times or get mad when the other doesn't call. We both have our lives and enjoy living them the way they are. Even though we're married, it doesn't really change anything. We never officially moved in together, either. I sleep at his place when I want to, and vice-versa."

"Together but not together," Emmaline mused. "Hey, if it works..."

Cecilia suddenly grinned. "I sort of had another reason for not telling you. I haven't forgotten that little statement you made in the car on the way to Bones and Sherry's wedding."

Emmaline shrugged casually. "That's okay. I needed an excuse to mount him in the middle of the day anyway."

Cecilia stared, her eyes and hair stating that she wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "Who--Malone?"

"You're not the only one savoring a few moments, you know."

Cecilia stared for a second or two more--then started to laugh. "Boy, you think you know someone..."

Emmaline just smiled mildly, hands resting on her middle.

"So, are you two serious or something? Or is he just the first guy to come along and rock your world the right way in about, oh, twenty years or so."

"Both, actually."

Cecilia grunted and grabbed her purse. "That's it--we're heading out for coffee. Forget this running a business thing, I need details!"

Emmaline laughed and followed Cecilia down to a nearby coffee shop. It was nice to spend time with her best friend, to talk just for the sake of talking--though she wasn't going to mention anything about what happened yesterday. Derikka had called earlier and asked her not to tell anyone, not even Cecilia. Emmaline understood; they were all hoping that it would be so temporary it would wear off before word got around, but until then, Derikka wanted it kept quiet until she figured out how to deal with it.

In the coffee shop they took a seat by the window. Emmaline ordered a decaf latte and a chocolate chip brownie, which Cecilia didn't fail to raise her eyebrows at. Emmaline sipped and nibbled while she explained how she and Malone became close during her unpleasant divorce.

"I wanted to tell you sooner," she said apologetically, "but you were kind of busy with Darkstar and weren't paying attention to me. After that I wanted to keep him to myself for a while. I never thought I'd fall in love like this again."

"You deserve to be happy, Min," Cecilia said seriously. "Just like anyone."

Emmaline decided not to go into just how happy Malone made her. Cecilia was one of those women who found it irritating when a man doted on her, so she wouldn't be impressed with stories of how Malone pampered her daily. But after all she had been through, Emmaline thought she deserved a little pampering.

"So, how serious has this gotten while I wasn't looking?" Cecilia wanted to know as she stirred her cappuccino.

"We're getting married soon," Emmaline admitted.

"Am I invited?" Cecilia wondered.

Emmaline smiled at how easily she was taking this news in stride. "I'm not sure. We kind of want to keep it small. We were thinking of only having our children and their spouses at the actual wedding, but you could come to the reception. Well, the small dinner we plan to have afterward."

"Hey, don't feel bad. I didn't invite a soul to my wedding. Which only took about five minutes."

"And then the rest of the night was spent on a pseudo-honeymoon," Emmaline added.

Cecilia grinned. "Pretty much. Okay," she said suddenly, setting down her cup, "I've always wanted to do this, but never could, at least not with you. Let's compare notes."

Emmaline squirmed in her seat, knowing what she meant. "I'm not really comfortable talking about that here," she said, eyeing the other patrons.

"Oh, relax. Who's going to tell them we're talking about sex?"

"You just did," said Emmaline wearily. A young man at a nearby table glanced at them with a look of interest. Emmaline sighed and munched her brownie.

"Come on, guys have conversations a hundred times more disgusting than this on a daily basis. Just give me an average: how many times per session do you hit the big one? I'm guessing it's quite a few--mutants are so much fun that way."

A wistful smile touched her face. Emmaline wanted to hide under the table, but there was no stopping Cecilia when she wanted to discuss sex. At least she was dulling her language.

"On average?" she repeated, sighing. "When we're in a hurry, usually only twice or so. When we're really taking our time? As many as seven."

Cecilia set her cup down again, eyebrows raised beneath her splash of red and pink hair. A trickle of blue crept its way in. "Seven? I'll have to have a talk with Darkstar. The most I've had at one time so far with him is five."

She 'tsked' and went back to her cappuccino. Emmaline squirmed again, but she smiled a little. She could understand why she was even more fortunate than Cecilia, who could handle being rougher in bed. Since Malone needed to go slower and more careful, any coupling they did lasted a good long while. Plenty of time for numerous earth-shattering orgasms.

"We've cut back lately," Emmaline said as she snatched up a leftover chocolate chip. "He worries about..."

She paused. Cecilia eyed her curiously. "About what?"

Hand on her middle, Emmaline said softly, "Something else that I've been meaning to tell you but had a hard time finding the right moment. I'm pregnant."

Cecilia sat up straighter in surprise. "By who? Not Malone, that isn't..."

She trailed off as Emmaline stared down into the milky brown swirl in her cup. "Oh. I'm sorry, Min."

"I'm not," Emmaline said quickly. "She's not his baby, she's mine. And Malone will be the only father she'll ever know."

Cecilia studied her for a moment, her eyes and hair unreadable. A smile tugged at her lips. "She, huh? I bet her big brothers will spoil her up something rotten."

Emmaline laughed, relieved. "I'm sure they will. I can't wait."

In a rare display of tenderness, Cecilia reached across the table to squeeze her hand, her smile tight. "I'm happy for you. This is a real chance to start over."

"And do things right this time," Emmaline finished. "I intend to."

* * *

When Bones got home from practice, Sherry wasn't back yet, so he went for a long ride, passing by some of his favorite haunts. He didn't bother stopping at any of them today; he wasn't in the mood. What he really wanted was to see Derikka, but if Razor's behavior during practice meant anything, that wasn't going to happen. Not that he couldn't just go in if he really wanted to...but he didn't want to be rude, and he didn't want to upset Derikka if she truly didn't want to see him right now.

He rode around aimlessly for a while, then found himself pulling up outside Mom's house. Malone's car was gone, for which he was glad. He wanted to talk to her alone.

"I don't get why he's acting like this," Bones said after he and Mom had exchanged greetings and sat down together. "Dare needs me right now. I understand what she's going through better than anyone. I can help her get through this. He has no right to isolate me from her."

Bones could scarcely believe he was saying all this. He had always been the first to scoff when a grown man or woman, instead of facing their problems head on like an adult, went and talked to their mommy about it first. And yet here he was, curled up on the porch swing with Mom sitting beside him, pausing to stroke his hair between sips of tea.

Mom remained quiet while he talked, but after he finished, she said in a quiet voice, "I think Razor probably feels that she needs to be assured that even though she's different right now, he still loves her just the same. He probably doesn't want to leave her until he's sure she knows that. Because it's different with them than it is with us. We're family, and she already knows nothing has changed between us."

"That's probably true," said Bones, "but it doesn't explain why he won't let me see her."

"It might be because he knows how strongly she values your opinion. She does, you know. She thinks the world of you. And right now she probably isn't feeling very adequate in many ways. Her voice hasn't changed, but it's still going to be difficult for her to return to her music, and it's highly unlikely that, with her tiny frame, she would make a very good athlete. She's probably struggling with what she'll end up doing if on the off chance this turns out to be permanent."

Bones hadn't thought of that. "You're probably right," he mused. "And this," he went on with a smile, "must be why people like to talk to their moms about their problems. It helps you see things you might not have otherwise."

"It can save a fortune on therapy bills," Mom agreed with a smirk. "You know, unless it's your mom who's your problem."

"Never," said Bones, kissing her cheek. "If they need space right now, I'll give them space. Thanks, I feel better now."

"My pleasure. Any other worries on your mind?"

"If you mean Malone...no. While he's not the warmest guy around, I know he has a lot of great qualities. He's very determined and loyal, and I know you wouldn't be with him if he didn't treat you right. It might take me a little longer to get used to the idea of him being my new stepdad," he went on with a small grin, "but I'm working on it."

Mom smiled and lovingly touched his face. "You're so sweet. I'm so glad I have you for a son."

Bones took her hand and held it gently, resting his other hand on her rounded middle. "Hey, little one," he said softly, "you about ready to come out and meet the best mom in the whole world?"

As if in response, he felt a flutter of movement beneath his palm. He laughed softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mom hugged him for a moment, kissed his cheek, then got up from the swing. "It's getting late, so I better start on dinner. Malone should be home soon."

"I'll help," Bones offered as he followed her inside.

"You don't mind being so domestic?" Mom wondered with a playful smile.

"Nah. I'm married now, remember?"

Mom laughed and pointed down the hall. "In that case, you can prep the guest room walls for papering. I can handle dinner."

By the time Malone came in, Bones had not only prepped the walls, he had finished the papering job as well. Mom came in to check on him just as he finished putting the recently painted furniture back.

"My, that was fast," said Mom, sounding impressed.

"Now all this place needs is an occupant," Bones noted.

"It'll be a while yet. I'm only about six months along."

Malone came in to join them, a plush doll in his hand. "It's not too early to start spoiling her though, right?"

Mom laughed and shook her head, and he placed the cheerful toy on the small dresser. As Mom went over to her future husband and put her arms around him, Bones decided it was time to make himself scarce. Sherry would be home by now, so it was a good time to head home anyway.

"I'll catch you two later. And Mom?"

He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze as he passed. "Thanks again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely random author's note that has no relevance to the story whatsoever: I was rereading _Dracula_ when I first started writing this trilogy and almost made Cecilia's last name Westenra...but I changed my mind at the last minute and went with Wintercrest instead. Where is that from? I have no idea, or if it's even from anything at all.


	11. Chapter 11

When Razor got home, he found Derikka standing naked in their bedroom, studying herself in the mirror. The light was off and the shade was halfway open, leaving the room dim and full of shadows as dusk approached. Her exposed eyes were narrowed, though more from annoyance than discomfort.

"You can't even tell I'm a girl," she muttered, with an unaffectionate pat to her ivory chest.

"Can so," said Razor mildly. "Your bro sure doesn't walk that dainty."

He was trying to make her laugh, or at least smile, but his comment failed to get either reaction. "Well, look at it this way," he said, coming up behind her and lovingly pulling her long black hair back from her face. "You've got great bone structure."

Derikka snorted. "Yeah. That's all I've got."

Razor hesitated, then gently rested his hands on her shoulders. She still felt slender and delicate to him, but he knew that her new body could take a lot more than a soft touch. "You're still beautiful to me. Nothing can change that."

"If you say so."

Frowning, Razor turned her so she was facing him. "Don't be like that. I know this is rough, but don't make it harder on yourself by shutting me or anyone else out."

Derikka looked away from his gaze, her sharp fingertips absently scratching at her arm. "I know. I just need to think right now."

"I can take a hint. But _I'm_ sleeping on the couch this time."

Before she could respond, he grabbed his pillow and left, closing the door behind him. He slipped quietly out of the apartment a little while later for a quick bite, then curled up on the rec room sofa. He absently switched on the stereo via remote, letting the sound of his lady love's beautiful voice quietly fill the room.

Razor lay thinking for a long time, wondering what was on Derikka's mind right now. He wondered if she was thinking about him, too, or if he was the last thing she was thinking about. As his thoughts swirled around, he absently leaned over and grabbed a notebook that had been left on the small table next to the couch. He doodled for a while, and then, remembering something he had thought about a few days ago, started letting words fill his mind, words that he thought best described the woman he loved so much.

He was writing out lines at random when movement made him look up. Derikka was standing in the doorway, a thin nightgown hanging from her slender form. One thing about her that hadn't changed was her ability to sneak up on him.

"What's up?" he wondered after he flipped the notebook closed.

She shrugged. "Lonely, I guess."

Razor spread his arms invitingly. "Well, come here, then."

Instead of responding, she looked down at her own hands. "You really want to cuddle with this?"

"Why not? It's you, isn't it?"

She shook her head and sat down in the nearby chair, pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm not ready for that quite yet."

Razor folded his arms beneath his head and watched her for a while, neither of them speaking. He had to admit, the idea of spending more nights without her warm skin next to his made his heart sink into his shoes. But it was only temporary, he reminded himself. He could live without that warmth for a couple of weeks.

It was Derikka he couldn't live without.

Scoffing suddenly, Derikka reached over and switched the stereo off. "If this doesn't go away, I suppose my concert days will be over."

"How come?" Razor asked seriously. "Your voice hasn't changed. And skin or not, you're still hotter than doughnut grease."

Derikka started to laugh, though she hid her eyes with her hand. "You're so weird. What would I do without you?"

Razor pretended to think it over. "Live an extremely boring life?"

She laughed again, then curled up against the arm of the chair. She turned so he couldn't see her face, but he knew she was fighting back tears. "I love you, Razor," she whispered.

"Love you too, babe. Always."

That night she didn't try to move closer, and he didn't try to coax her, but at least they were in the same room now. That was a start, he felt. This kind of thing needed to be taken one step at a time.

* * *

"A brand new week," said Bones as he and the others suited up for hockey practice one morning.

"The other teams' chances of a title shot are looking bleak," Darkstar added with a grin.

Malone gave them both an odd look. "Not if we hit the field reciting poetry," he noted dryly.

"We're not poetic," Bones corrected with a grin, "we're lyrical. My sister writes songs for a living. It's contagious."

And speaking of whom...it had already been almost a week since Derikka's sudden mutation, but he still hadn't seen her. She had called him up a few times over the last few days, though. She sounded tired and unhappy, reporting that she was having a hard time convincing her record company to give her time off. She had just come back from her world tour, plus she and Razor planned to get married soon. Didn't that warrant a few weeks free of public appearances and interviews even without the mutation?

Her publicist seemed to think so, but her manager didn't agree. Darkstar, who was getting his fill of PR since filming his first movie, was sympathetic when Bones reported his twin's current status when he arrived at the locker room that morning.

After placing his wedding ring in his locker, Bones turned to grab his hockey stick. "Where's Razor?" he wondered, noting his best friend's absence.

"Right here," said the lizoid in question as he scurried into the locker room. "We stopped at the recording studio on the way here and the discussion took longer than we thought it would."

"It wasn't a discussion," said an irritated voice behind him. "It was an argument."

Bones set down his stick and hurried forward; Derikka appeared in the doorway a moment later. Not caring that his team was watching, he gave her a long hug.

"You look good," Darkstar noted with approval. "Very...svelte."

Derikka laughed a little and adjusted her sunglasses. "Thanks. I think."

The Puke brothers hurried forward to hug her simultaneously, a sight that would have made Bones nervous once, but right now, their clumsy troll hands and arms couldn't really bruise her.

They clung to her for a while, with frequent sniffles between sad exclamations of 'eat dirt' and 'dead meat.' Derikka smiled and patted both of their heads. "I know, I know. I love you guys, too."

Razor glanced at Malone as he rushed to change, but for once his tardiness went unreprimanded. Instead, Malone pulled Derikka aside, and the two spoke in low tones for a moment.

For anyone else, this would mean bad news, but Bones knew their gruff coach was asking his twin how she was holding up. Derikka smiled faintly and put her arms around him.

And that was the moment Thrasher picked to stroll casually into their locker room.

When she saw the scene in front of her, she stopped and stared in puzzlement. "What's this?"

"It's called a hug," Derikka responded, her face pressed into Malone's coat.

"I can see _that_ ," Thrasher snapped. "Don't you have your own dad to hug?"

Razor slammed his locker shut with so much force the entire row teetered dangerously. "You want some salt with that?" he asked angrily.

Thrasher gave him a funny look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He means with your foot," Bones said casually. "The one you like to put in your mouth whenever my twin is around."

Now she snorted. "I've seen your twin, she's a norm. That's no norm."

Derikka let go of Malone and, hands thrust in her pockets, brushed past Thrasher. "Nice seeing you too, sis."

Thrasher watched her go with a glare. She started to say something, but Malone slapped a hand on her shoulder. "You and I need to talk. _Now_."

Without waiting for a response, he pushed his errant daughter out of the locker room. "You ready?" Bones asked Razor, who was lacing his sneakers and muttering to himself.

"More or less."

"Let's go. He'll catch up."

When they reached the rink, Derikka was already there, sitting quietly off to the side as she watched. Since he could legally catch pucks with his mouth, they put Cannonball on goalie duty, but Bones knew they were all thinking the same thing. They were used to having Thrasher in front of a net.

Bones was hoping their first game against the Screaming Evils was either hockey or soccer, the two games that would keep her at the net and off the field. As much as Malone would drill him to control himself, Bones knew that Razor was going to lose it the first time he faced Madman.

Bones had them focus on their speed for a while, noting with satisfaction the ease with which his teammates sliced around the ice, then had them practice their stealing and passing. Razor, ever the opportunist, slapped a shot that Darkstar had sent wild out of the air with his tail and landed it neatly in the far net.

A voice suddenly cut through the air. "Are you insane?"

They all stopped and stared in surprise, though the speaker was nowhere in sight. Not that she needed to be. When Thrasher was seriously pissed, she could be heard in another county.

"What do you mean, getting married?" she raged on. "How can you even _think_ about replacing Mom?"

Malone all but stomped onto the rink a moment later, obviously not caring that his infuriated daughter was tailing him. "It's not a matter of replacement," he said coolly. "And it's not a matter of choosing one person over another. But I don't expect you to understand that."

"Explain it anyway," Thrasher spat.

Derikka had gotten up from her seat and was working her way across the ice in her shoes. "He's marrying my mom because she makes him happy," she said softly. "We all want the ones we love to be happy. I know you love your dad...don't you want him to be happy?"

Instead of answering, Thrasher glared darkly. "Who are you to butt in? It's none of your business."

Stifling a growl of frustration, Bones skated over and rested his hands on his twin's shoulders. "You've already met," he said gruffly. "She had a little accident thanks to your captain."

Thrasher glared at them both, but he could tell the obvious resemblance had worked its way into her anger-clouded brain. She gave her head a shake. "That can't be," she said dangerously, though a hint of panic was hidden in her tone. "That would mean _her_ mother is _your_ mother, and that would mean..."

She stopped, unable to say what that would mean. Not that she needed to.

Suddenly aware of all the eyes on them, Malone jerked his head and shot his darkest look. "Don't you have something better to do?" he barked.

The rest of the team flinched and skated around the rink aimlessly, pretending like they weren't still listening closely.

Thrasher was shaking her head, a strange look on her face. She looked torn between getting sick and punching her father. "How could you?" she demanded. She gestured wildly with her hands. "There's a million other women out there, how could you pick--"

She ended the sentence with a sound of disgust and rushed out of the rink. Malone breathed a long sigh, lowered his hat and turned away. "She'll get over it," remarked Derikka.

"You think so?" Malone asked bitterly.

Pulling away from her twin, Derikka slipped across the ice and hugged him again. "Whatever happens, I'm so glad my mom has you. She'd never have had the strength to get to where she is now if it weren't for you."

Malone was quiet as he rested a gentle hand on her hair. Derikka held him a moment longer, then stepped back. "Thrasher might not like it now--or ever--but marrying my mom is what's best for the both of you. And I'll be glad to make you a part of our family."

Malone let out another sigh--a shaky one. "I wish more people were like you. Or least that Thrasher was."

Derikka gave a shrug. "I've learned how to see the good in people. It makes them easy to love."

She smiled faintly. "I'm pretty sure I got that from my dad."


	12. Chapter 12

Come Friday night, Razor crawled into bed with a groan. Malone was in a foul mood over his run-in with Thrasher and was riding them hard as a result. In turn Bones rode them even harder. They'd trained every day this week, going from sport to sport. Today had been spent wrestling, and his partner was Bones most of the time. The skeletoid hadn't been gentle.

As the week had gone by, Razor had seen little of Derikka. When he did see her, she was on the phone arguing with one person or another at her record company. He couldn't help but notice that when she wasn't arguing, she was showing affection to either her twin or to Malone, or to any other member of the team. It seemed to come easy for her, but she'd yet to touch him beyond a brush of his hand.

When he came home that night, Derikka wasn't around, so he'd taken a long shower before crashing. He was busy dreaming about heading to the field for--what else?--more training when a gentle touch roused him.

The window shade was open, letting enough streetlight into the room for him to make out the ghostly white shape of Derikka curled up beside him. She had been running her hand up and down his bare torso--he was too sore to bother getting dressed so he'd fallen into bed nude--but she stopped in a hurry when she saw that he was awake. "Sorry."

He smiled softly, glad that she was this close but sad to see she was still so nervous and tentative around him. "Hey, don't stop on my account."

Instead of smiling in return, she rested her head on her arm. With her sunglasses still on he couldn't tell where she was looking. "I came to a decision today. Several, actually."

"Oh?"

She was quiet for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, absently twisting a lock of hair around her gloved finger. "I didn't mention this before because I didn't think it was important at the time, but my contract at Blaze Records ends in a few days. I already told them I'm moving on."

Razor lifted a brow; she'd been with them since her first album. "Oh?" he said again.

"I fired my manager, too. That should give me a little time to myself while I look for a new one. I've already picked out a new company, too, but I'm not going to let on just yet. Let them fight over me for a while."

Razor absently chewed his lip as he listened. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but it wasn't easy. "Anything in particular you'd like to do with all that free time?" he wondered lightly.

Derikka grew quiet again. Her fingers left her hair and glided over his scaled side; his skin tingled in response. "You're so beautiful," she murmured.

Surprised, Razor laughed softly. That was the first time someone had called him that. "Thanks. You are too, you know."

He was rather proud of how he looked in this light. His green tint seemed to glow, his scales glistened. Derikka looked like she was glowing too, like a tiny moon.

Razor sat up suddenly. "I think that's it."

Still lying on her side, Derikka watched him as he flipped on the light and hunted for his notebook. "That's what?" she wondered as he scribbled furiously.

Razor held his tongue between his teeth for a moment as he neatened up his lines. "Oh, just a little something I wrote. Nothing special."

He cleared his throat. "Well, actually, it's..."

He cleared his throat again. "You should know," he sighed, "that I can't sing to save my life. But I love you so much I'll give it a try anyway. Unless, you know, you consider it slow torture, then feel free to tell me to shut up."

Realizing he was stammering, Razor flushed and kept his eyes on the page as he took a breath. Derikka didn't say anything as he started to sing, but she did sit up with a look of surprise. Feeling embarrassed, Razor kept his eyes on the notepad and didn't look up again until he'd finished. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so shy.

Derikka was watching him, her expression a little blank. "You wrote that?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

Lowering her head, she started tugging off her gloves. "Turn off the light."

Razor leaned over and switched off the lamp, then knelt on the mattress again. He watched his fiancée, who was flexing her slender fingers. Slowly, she slid off her sunglasses and set them aside, then moved closer. Just as slowly, she reached up and rested her hands on his shoulders, then paused, tensing, as if she expected him to pull away from the contact.

When he didn't, she moved her hands up to touch his face. When he didn't react to that either, she drifted closer to him, until her mouth lightly brushed his. With a sigh of relief, Razor closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her good and close to him.

Derikka held him tightly in return and continued to kiss him, though neither of them tried to deepen it. She didn't have a tongue to explore with, so he in turn didn't push or probe with his own. When she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, he inhaled the scent of her hair, then kissed and nuzzled her face.

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, Dare," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Nothing."

Her blood-red eyes moistened a little as she rested her hand on his face. "I understand that now. I'm sorry I ever doubted."

He tenderly kissed her palm. "It's okay. You're in my arms now and that's all that matters."

She kissed him again, softly. "It's so different," she noted quietly.

"It is," he agreed. "But it won't be forever."

"It might. We both know that."

He did. "It doesn't matter. I still love you."

"I believe you," she whispered, smiling through her tears. "And if you still want to marry me, I'd be crazy to say no."

They had a little over a week before the new season started. They'd have to scramble to have the wedding in time. Not that he minded. "I didn't, did I?" he reminded her with a grin.

She laughed softly and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Razor Kidd. I love you more than anything."

"Same here, babe," Razor murmured as he lay back against the pillow, bringing her with him. She curled up comfortably against his chest, her hand absently roaming the plains of his stomach again.

Razor couldn't quite hold back the purr of appreciation that rose up. "I think I understand the thrill Sherry gets from Bones," he noted, a touch slyly. "Those bony little hands feel pretty good."

Derikka stilled, her eyes flicking to a spot lower than his torso. She pulled her hand away. "Let's save that mystery for the honeymoon."

She tried to sound wry, but didn't quite manage it. Razor said nothing; he knew what she was thinking. That she might be back to her old self by then. He couldn't deny, as he lay there stroking her silky hair, that he was hoping that would happen, too. It felt good to have her in his arms again, but he missed the warmth, the softness.

But even if they never returned, it wouldn't change how much he loved the person who once owned those things.

* * *

Emmaline lay in the darkness of her room, quietly enjoying the butterfly feeling inside her. Malone's hand rested on her middle, a ghost of a smile on his face. Resting her hand over his, she leaned to kiss him, and he greeted her lips softly. She opened her mouth a little and teased him with her tongue; he shied away, resting his head on the pillow again.

Ever since he first felt her tiny daughter move, he'd grown hesitant with being intimate with her. Emmaline couldn't blame him. Some people didn't mind, but she knew they would both feel weird making love when there was a third party present.

But even then it wasn't easy not to get excited sometimes, especially when he was this close. She knew he didn't believe it when she said he was beautiful to her, but she meant it. He had proven himself in more ways than she could count, and she knew that she could continue to count on him. No matter what life threw at them, he would never leave her side. Knowing that, the hottest of so-called Hollywood hunks were clumps of dirt in her eyes.

Malone smiled suddenly. "Awfully active tonight," he noted.

Emmaline smiled down at their hands, still pressed to her middle. "Anxious to come out and play, I suppose. She knows there's a pile of toys waiting for her."

Malone chuckled a moment, then turned serious. "Have you chosen a name yet?"

Emmaline shook her head. "Not yet. I've been thinking about it, though."

He nodded absently. Noting the distant look in his eyes, she said, "Have you?"

"Chosen a name? I've thought of a few," he admitted. "It's your decision, though."

She smiled. He sounded gruff and disinterested, but she knew better. He hadn't expected her to read his thoughts and was feeling shy about it. "Go on," she urged gently. "I want to know."

He lowered his eyes as he thought. "I've always liked Melanie," he said quietly. "And Danielle is kind of nice."

Emmaline smiled, her heart swelling with love. "Those are lovely. Any more?"

Malone thought for a moment. "Regina," he finally said. "I think I like that one best."

Emmaline raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I was thinking about that one the other day, too. It's beautiful."

And if Malone liked it too, then it was perfect.

Sensing that she'd made up her mind, Malone frowned. "You don't have to use one of them," he said. "She's your daughter."

There he went being shy again. She was tempted to tell him he was cute when he was like that, but she wasn't sure how he would react.

Instead, she took his hand and held it firmly in her own. "You might not be related by blood, but she's your daughter, too. Ours."

Malone studied her for a long moment, then closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers with a sigh. When he opened his eyes again, Emmaline realized that there was something else on his mind.

"I told Thrasher."

Emmaline sat up in surprise. "I'm guessing she didn't take the news well."

Malone shook his head. "I knew she'd be shocked, but I never thought she'd be this upset. She made it sound like I'm betraying Sarah by remarrying."

Emmaline sighed and rested her face in her hands; she'd been afraid of that.

"First she ran away because of Bones, and now this. It's like she up and decided to start growing backwards. She's always been headstrong, but she hasn't lashed out like this since she was a child."

Emmaline dropped her hands and shrugged. "I can't say I don't understand. If you'd had a messy divorce it would be one thing, but you two still loved each other when..."

She trailed off and wet her lips nervously. "Seeing you with another woman will feel wrong to her. We knew this was coming."

"I know. I just didn't think..."

Shaking his head again, he sat up and got out of bed. "I need some air."

"And I need to use the bathroom," said Emmaline, getting up and grabbing her robe.

Malone paused, his eyes on her. She flashed a weak smile. "Go on, I'll be fine."

He kissed he tenderly. "I won't be long," he promised. "And when I get back you better be in bed. You need more sleep."

"I'm trying--all this kicking is keeping me awake," she joked.

Malone didn't smile, and she didn't blame him. They both knew she was having trouble sleeping because she was worried about Derikka, and now this...

But after Malone left and she visited the bathroom, she reminded herself that she had something else to worry about, something much more important. She couldn't afford to lose sleep and get sick, because if she did, someone else would suffer.

She was still awake by the time Malone returned, smelling cool and crisp from his stroll in the night air. He held her close and stroked her hair, at the same time running his fingers over her tired forehead and temples. Her eyes grew droopy.

The next thing she knew, it was morning. "If that's all it takes to get you to go to sleep, I'll massage your head every night," Malone commented as she stirred.

Emmaline lifted her head and looked in his eyes; he seemed so pleased with himself. He was fighting with his daughter and stressed out over training his team, yet he was happy he had accomplished something so simple as lulling her to sleep.

"Marry me."

He laughed. "We're already engaged, Em."

"I know. I meant now. Today."

Malone raised his brows curiously. "You serious?"

She nodded. "I'm not ever going to find another like you and I'm not letting you go. I know Thrasher is still mad, but she might not get over it for another ten years. I'm not waiting that long. If we wait until everything is perfect we'll be waiting forever. I'm not going to let this chance slip by, not when I can reach out and grab it."

Malone studied her as she spoke, his eyes tight. "And you have no idea how lucky I feel that you want to grab _me_."

" _I'm_ the lucky one," Emmaline said firmly as she got up. "You stuck by me through my hideous divorce and you love a child that isn't yours so much that you picked her name. But let's go get married now, I'll convince you that you're perfect later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually supposed to feature the song Razor sings to Derikka in full, but I decided that I didn't like what I wrote originally and am in the process of rewriting it. It's taking a while and when I finally finish it, I'll post a note.


	13. Chapter 13

Bones let out a loud groan as the phone suddenly rang. "Don't answer it," he pleaded.

He'd woken up this morning feeling a little sore from yesterday and was glad there was no practice scheduled for today. When he all but stumbled into the kitchen, Sherry took notice and instructed him to lie down on the living room rug.

She'd proceeded to give him a massage, which was something he couldn't enjoy quite like someone with muscles could, but that didn't mean he didn't like the feel of her hands all over his body. Taking note of his reactions, Sherry had discreetly shed the bulk of her clothing, claiming it was getting in the way. The phone rang just as she started touching him with more than just her hands.

"It might be important," she said slyly, pulling away.

Bones groaned again. "You're going to pay for that later, Sher."

"I look forward to it. Hello?"

Grunting, Bones pushed himself up and watched as a funny look crossed Sherry's face. "Is there anything you want us to--no? Nothing? All right, we'll be there in a minute."

She hung up and hastily slid her bra back on. "That was your mother," she reported. "She and Malone are at a wedding chapel."

Bones sat up straighter in surprise. "They're getting married? Right now?"

"That's what she said. We don't need to wear anything too fancy, either."

Despite this, Sherry still took a little time with her hair and makeup, though the modest cinch-waisted, knee-length dress she slipped into was fairly casual. Not knowing which color the bride planned to wear--white, rose, or powder blue--the dress was a very light brown, like a coffee heavy on cream.

Since he didn't have to worry about robbing the groom's colors, Bones dressed in a semi-casual blazer over slacks and a dress shirt. Sherry slipped on a gold watch and a matching pair of earrings and they were out the door.

Shortly after they pulled up outside the small building, Razor's car pulled up behind them. When Razor and Derikka hopped out, Bones noted with satisfaction that they were clinging to each other's hands tightly.

Razor was dressed in a suit, while Derikka had opted for a tight black tank top and matching leggings, worn under a lavender off the shoulder mini dress with long sleeves. Bones could tell by the way she kept smoothing her hand over the front of her torso that she felt self-conscious about her lack of breasts.

"You look cute, Dare," he informed her, kissing her cheek.

Derikka snorted. "That's what _he_ said," she muttered, jerking her thumb at Razor. "Right before he tried putting a pink bow in my hair."

"I couldn't help it," sighed Razor, leaning to kiss her other cheek. "You're prettier than a porcelain doll."

"Great. Sitting on a shelf being pretty but useless has always been my lifelong ambition."

She eyed Sherry. "You want to pat my head and kiss me, too? I think I have another cheek around here somewhere."

"Sadly, they're out of commission at the moment," lamented Razor, as he blatantly grabbed her flat rear, "but when they come back they are mine, mine, mine."

Derikka let out an embarrassed laugh and shoved him away. "That is _not_ what I meant, you big jerk!"

Razor laughed with her and put his arm around her as they went inside. Bones watched with a sense of relief; that was the first time he had seen Derikka laugh as a skeletoid. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they were dancing as she joked around playfully with her fiancé.

Putting his arm around Sherry, Bones followed them inside. The interior of the chapel was quiet and softly lit; Mom and Malone were already waiting by the altar. Mom was dressed in a blush-colored skirt and jacket set, the cream blouse beneath it left loose so it hid her rounded middle. It was simple, reserved attire, yet Bones couldn't remember the last time he had seen her looking so beautiful. As she gazed up at the mutant about to become her husband, her face looked rosy and glowing, and her eyes shone with love.

Malone was dressed in a gray suit, and the affection shining in his eyes mirrored that of his bride's. He looked happier and more alive than Bones had ever seen him. This had all seemed so strange to him at first, but seeing the two of them like this, it felt right. This was the best thing for both of them.

The ceremony was brief, with no extra spoken vows. From the way they looked at each other, Bones had a feeling that the words they truly wanted to say to each other--and probably already had--were only to be spoken in private. When all was said and done, they didn't really need anyone else around for this. Witnesses were merely a formality.

Not to say that they both weren't pleased to have their loved ones close to them today. When the ceremony was over, and Mom officially became Mrs. Malone, there was a long round of hugs. Then they all went to their cars and drove to a nearby restaurant, where the rest of the Monsters were waiting eagerly.

"No Cuire Celeste?" Razor joked as they headed inside.

"Not this time," said Mom, with a glance at Derikka

Bones understood. That was a special place for them all, and it wasn't any fun without Derikka's dining humor. Though as they sat down, Derikka seemed to be staying in brighter spirits, even though she couldn't eat with them. Bones sat beside her while the others all ordered food and toasted the newlyweds.

Darkstar was sitting with his own lovely wife, whose hair was a bright mixture of pink and purple as she cuddled against him. Cannonball was busy making goo-goo eyes with Luna, the beautiful actress he'd had the privilege of dating for the last few months.

Sherry suddenly nudged her husband. "If I were a betting woman, I'd take a wager on the Pukes being the only members of the team left unmarried by the end of the year."

Razor pushed his drink away with a sigh. "Did you have to bring that up?" he complained.

"What?" wondered Derikka.

"I had a gambling addiction too, once," said Razor, sighing again.

Bones quieted. He hadn't known that Razor had filled Derikka in on some of his darker days. He watched his downcast friend with admiration; that couldn't have been easy for him, but knowing that Derikka deserved to know all of him, he'd braved it.

"You were tricked," Bones reminded him.

"I was gullible," Razor responded bitterly.

Derikka's smile was soft. "That's okay. I'm still marrying you the day after tomorrow."

Bones gave a start. "So soon?"

"We have to," said Razor, grinning suddenly, "if we're going to enjoy a week in Aspen before the new season."

Malone suddenly looked at them with a frown. "You plan to take a week off from training _now_?"

"Hey, I'll be skiing the whole time," Razor said defensively.

Malone frowned a moment more before a smirk spread across his lips. "I was kidding. Go on, have fun. You've earned it."

Darkstar, who had been watching this exchange, suddenly scowled. "Isn't there a rule somewhere about spoiling team members just because they're technically family?"

"We're family, too," Cecilia said mildly. "I'm the bride's best friend, and that's close enough."

Darkstar appeared to consider this. "In that case, can I have a week off too, Uncle Malone?"

Malone rolled his eyes while the rest of them burst out laughing. "You eloped, so no."

Undaunted, Darkstar continued to scheme quietly, while the rest of them chatted and laughed as the day wore on. After dinner there was another round of hugs as they said goodbye, which prompted a bit of belly feeling when the others discovered that the latest addition to their team had started moving.

"This kid sure is lucky," Darkstar commented as the Puke brothers took turns cooing at Mom's belly, while Mom looked a little embarrassed through all the extra attention. "She's not even here yet, but she's already being showered with affection."

To Bones' surprise, this comment brought tears to Mom's eyes. Sniffling, she gave Darkstar another hug before finally departing with Malone, who put a loving arm around her.

"I agree," said Razor as he, Bones, Derikka and Sherry headed across the parking lot to their cars. "This is one lucky kid. She has the best group of brothers and sisters all lined up and waiting to love her."

"We already do," Bones said softly.

He could already picture her--a chubby miniature of Derikka running around with twice the energy. The image made him smile. "Come on," he said, urging Sherry to her jeep. "You still have to finish that massage."

* * *

When she and her new husband arrived home again, Emmaline excused herself to the bathroom and took a long shower. The day hadn't been strenuous, but she grew tired easily these days and it felt good to rinse off under the warm water. When she finished, she went over to the mirror and started combing out her damp hair.

She was still working on it when Malone came in and stood behind her, his hands gently resting on her bare arms. Her skin was still a little moist from her shower, and Malone, knowing her habit of applying lotion before she was completely dry, started massaging some into her skin. He started on her upper back and worked his way down, focusing on all the spots she had a hard time reaching.

They hadn't spoken since coming home, and they didn't say anything now. He was trying to hide it, but Emmaline knew Malone was hurt that Thrasher hadn't made an appearance today. She had heard him make the call this morning to invite her, when he thought she wasn't listening.

A shiver suddenly ran through her, and Emmaline continued combing her hair while hoping he wouldn't notice how excited his touch was making her. She pretended that she was shivering because she was cold and tugged her thin nightgown over her head as soon as he ran out of places to apply lotion to. She turned for the door; Malone put his hands on her shoulders, stilling her.

"You're so beautiful, Em," he murmured, his lips on her hair.

Emmaline lifted her eyes to his and studied his face, her fingers trailing across his jaw line. His skin was rough and gray, and his eyes that eerie white, but when she looked at him during moments like this, she felt that there was no one more beautiful than him.

This thought must have shown on her face, because he pressed her fingers to his lips with a sigh. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve to have someone like you look at me like that, or to be able to call you mine and mine alone, but..."

He tenderly kissed her hand again. "I'm so glad I did it."

Emmaline smiled softly, her heart filling with so much love it hurt. "I can't hardly believe I have you either, you know. I've made a lot of mistakes--bad ones--and while I'll regret some of them forever, I'm glad now that I made the others, because without them I might never have been able to see just how wonderful you are."

Malone studied her silently for a moment, then moved his hands to her waist and gently nudged her back until she was resting against the counter of the sink. When he started sliding up the skirt of her nightgown, she tensed. "We don't have to..."

Granted, she wanted to, but she was nervous to try. She'd heard stories from both sides of the fence; some women could have rough sex during pregnancy without worry, others claimed it caused complications, even premature labor. She wasn't as young as she once was and didn't want to take any chances.

With a tender kiss to her lips, Malone moved his hand higher. His fingers and her skin were already slick from moisturizer, and his hand slid easily between her thighs. She hadn't had a chance to put anything on under her nightgown yet; he started stroking her deeply, in slow, gentle motions.

Emmaline let out a soft moan and tilted her head back, her fingers curling around the edge of the sink. Malone continued to be gentle, but his rough skin, as it always did, sent shock-waves through her. She shivered again, her body tensing as the pleasure rapidly built, until a small cry escaped her lips.

Malone pulled his hand away and gathered her into his arms, his lips claiming hers even as she still trembled. She clung to him, moaning against his mouth as her orgasm continued to ripple through her. It was slow and small, yet delicious. It left her craving more.

"Don't stop," she pleaded in a whisper as he hoisted her, bridal-style, in his arms.

Smiling--a tad smugly--Malone nuzzled and nipped at her throat as he carried her to the bedroom. He lay her on the mattress and began a slow exploration of her body, slowly easing her nightgown over her head as he worked his way down. He didn't pause to remove any of his own clothes, instead kissing and teasing his way down her body, playfully nipping at her sensitive breasts along the way.

When he reached the apex of her legs he started kissing and licking her lavishly, and her back arched as she moaned loudly in response. He was always so slow, so careful with every touch, yet he never failed to make her body sing.

When another orgasm started pulsing through her, he pulled back and watched as she writhed and cried out, tears of ecstasy springing to her eyes. When the fiery sensations finally faded, Emmaline wiped her eyes with a shaky laugh. "If I had any idea you were so good at that, I'd have asked you to do it sooner."

Smiling, Malone tenderly brushed the sweaty hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Glad you enjoyed it," he said, sounding both pleased and amused.

With a rapturous sigh, she let him tuck her in. "Only," she began as he got up to change into his sleep clothes, "I haven't done much for you tonight."

"And I don't expect you to," he responded, though she didn't fail to notice how excited he was right now.

"I don't mind. In fact--"

"I'm fine, Em," he said firmly, his back to her as he changed. "Pleasuring you is fine, but I'm not going to risk doing anything that might hurt you right now--either of you. My pleasure will keep until after she's born."

Emmaline bit her lip. "If I wrote down all the sweet things you say to me on a day to day basis, I could probably fill a book before too long. Most men won't bother giving pleasure to a woman if it means they won't get any in return. And many don't care if a woman gets any pleasure, period."

"They're idiots," Malone said bluntly. "There's nothing more beautiful in this world than the sight of a woman flushed and gasping with an orgasm. If that isn't a sight a man is worried about seeing, he should stay home with his hand."

Emmaline just smiled as he climbed into bed with her. "The longer I'm with you, the more reasons you give me to love you," she said with a yawn.

Malone pulled her close to him and kissed her the top of her head. "Same here, Em. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. But no matter what happens, I'm not ever going to leave you. No matter what life throws at us, I'm standing at your side until I die."

Tears moistening her eyes, Emmaline moved closer and kissed him softly, then closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. His hand stole up to her hair, and though her eyes were droopy, part of her didn't want to go to sleep. Part of her wanted to stay in this moment, this quiet, tender moment set aside just for the two of them.

Well, not just the two of them, she remembered with a smile. She placed her hand on his, rested gently on her middle, his thumb stroking a spot above her navel. There was a soft flutter of movement there, which Emmaline thought she could still feel as she drifted off into a dream.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think it'll be weird," Razor wondered, "having our wedding anniversary so close to your mom's?"

He and Derikka were in the bedroom packing for their honeymoon. They were mostly packing ski clothes, but Razor noted, with a flicker of excitement, that Derikka had discreetly slipped some skimpy lingerie into her suitcase.

"I don't think so," said Derikka as she folded a pair of fuzzy socks. "Our birthdays are only a week apart, so we're kind of used to celebrating things together."

Razor started to open his mouth to ask when her birthday was--then quickly shut it again in embarrassment as he realized what a stupid question that would be.

Derikka's birthday was the same as Bones'. Duh.

"I know it's been months since we met and all, but sometimes I feel like I'm still adjusting to the thought of you and Bones being twins."

Derikka looked up from her packing with a smile. "I know what you mean. But I'm so glad I found him. I love him so much."

Razor smiled softly. "Me too."

Once upon a time he'd have felt weird admitting that he loved his best friend, but now that Bones was less than a day away from legally becoming his brother, it didn't bother him.

Everything for the wedding was arranged, despite having to do almost everything at the last minute. The invitations were already squared away, since they had invited everyone they wanted to come in person yesterday.

Derikka closed her suitcase with a thump and stood. "We'll be too busy tomorrow," she mused, "and then we'll have to get right on the plane after the wedding...I'd like to visit Mom before then."

"Won't she be busy being a newlywed right about now?" Razor wondered cheekily.

"Oh, don't be silly. She's probably hoping we'll stop by this very minute."

* * *

Emmaline breathed a heavy sigh, which prompted Malone to look up from the book he was reading. "That's the fifth time you've done that in as many minutes," he observed. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," said Emmaline, embarrassed that he had noticed. She curled up tighter in the plush easy chair and stirred her tea, but she could feel the weight of Malone's narrowed eyes digging into her.

"That," she finally admitted, pointing.

One brow lifted, Malone looked down at the book in his hand--a book all about pre- and post-natal care. "You don't want me to educate myself?" he wondered, confused.

"No, not that," she said quickly. "There's a section in the back that’s all about hereditary and recessive genes. You know...the kind of things your children and their children will one day experience."

Flushing, she looked down at her teacup and stirred the already swirling liquid some more. There was a thump as Malone closed the book. His tone was wry as he spoke. "You're having a baby of your own, and you're thinking about grandkids?"

"I don't mean _now_ ," sighed Emmaline, "I was thinking about in the future. Only..."

Only it would never happen. Bones and Sherry couldn't have children of their own, and even if Derikka returned to normal soon, she and Razor wouldn't be able to conceive together. Knowing what she was thinking, Malone said, "They can always adopt, if they ever feel the need."

"I know. It's just...sad. You're all so loving, it's sad that you can't have children of your own. Not with us norms you can't."

She sighed again--though to be honest it was getting on her own nerves. Yet she couldn't seem to stop. The pregnancy mood-swings were definitely kicking in.

"I'm not about to complain," Malone said, his smile gentle. "I know we're not getting along right now, but I'm proud of Thrasher--when she's not being as bullheaded as her old man, that is. And when this baby is born, I'll be the best father to her that I can possibly be."

He was about to say more, but the sound of a thrumming car engine neared. Recognizing the sound, Emmaline set her tea down and stood. "It's Razor," she confirmed as she looked out the window.

The slick black car pulled up at the curb, and her future son-in-law and daughter hopped out and headed up the front walk. Emmaline hurried to greet them both, and though she tried not to, she ended up clinging to Derikka for a little too long.

"It's okay, Mom," she whispered so no one else would hear. "You know he'll take good care of me."

Emmaline knew that, but she also knew that tomorrow her little girl was going to be married. The thought of her officially ceasing to be her little girl and promising to belong to someone forever...it made tears come to her eyes.

As they parted, Razor noticed and eyed her with concern. "I'm fine," she assured him, hastily wiping her eyes. "Pregnancy hormones...they make a woman goofy."

"Uh-huh," said Razor, not believing her for a second.

"You hungry? I'll get you something."

Emmaline started to retreat for the kitchen--and then she remembered that Derikka couldn't eat right now. Thankfully, Razor thought she only meant him and said, "No, thank you. I had a big breakfast before we left."

Derikka was leaning over the back of the sofa, talking softly with Malone. Watching the two of them together, Emmaline had to call herself blessed to have such a wonderful daughter. She hadn't forgotten how quickly Derikka had accepted her relationship with Malone, even after it had inadvertently sent her tumbling down the stairs. Derikka saw how happy Malone made her, so she was happy in turn, and grateful to him.

Emmaline knew that she didn't get her loving personality from _her_. When she was Derikka's age, she had been much more selfish.

Razor was absently gazing around the room as his future bride continued to talk to Malone, and Emmaline felt a touch of pride at having it admired. She had redecorated the house a lot since moving in, though she had tried to preserve the subtle charm Sherry had created. She'd painted a lot, though, preferring soft whites and blues to the former yellow and cream colors.

"Anything we can help you with?" Razor wondered. "Not that the place doesn't look great the way it is," he added with a grin.

Emmaline shook her head with a smile. "No, we pretty much have it finished. The baby's room is set, too."

Still grinning, Razor pulled a tiny stuffed bear from his pocket and squeezed it, making it squeak. "Always room for more toys, right?"

He scampered off. Malone watched him, then went back to his book with a shake of his head. "That boy is just like a puppy sometimes."

Derikka laughed, chin propped in her hands on the back of the sofa and a wistful smile on her face. "I know. He's adorable."

Emmaline smiled to herself; Regina was kicking, as if she was anxious to join them all. "Can we tell?" she wondered as she sat down in the easy chair again.

Derikka eyed them both curiously from beneath her small sunglasses. "Tell me what?"

Malone glanced at Emmaline, then dipped his head. "If you want."

There was that shy streak again. He was so unsure of himself sometimes, so anxious and eager to do everything right where she and the baby were concerned. It made her heart ache with love. "Malone suggested we name the baby Regina."

Derikka flipped over the back of the sofa, dropping to one of the cushions as she reached to hug Malone. "That's beautiful," she declared, without having to be told that that was the name they had chosen. "It's perfect."

Malone nodded, pretending to be absorbed in his reading. Derikka rested her head on his shoulder. "You're really great, Dad."

For a second Emmaline thought she said 'You're a really great dad,' and Malone must have, too, because he nodded again absently--then did a double-take.

Derikka let go, hand pressed to her mouth. If she had skin, she would have blushed. "Sorry," she stammered. "Was that too soon?"

His book forgotten, Malone looked at her for a long moment. He gave his head a tiny shake. "Not if you don't want it to be."

Derikka put her arms around him again and hugged him hard. "I love you," she whispered.

Emmaline had to look away. Caught up in her own joy, it hadn't occurred to her just how happy having Malone in her life made Derikka. She had never had a father of any kind, so to suddenly have that void in her life filled like this...

She didn't bother blaming her hormones this time, because she wasn't the only one tearing up right now.

Razor strolled back into the room, whistling cheerfully. He stopped and stared, puzzled, when he saw the three of them wiping their eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"Not really," said Derikka, getting to her feet. "I just have a real father now."

Razor shrugged, not understanding. "I know. He's your stepdad now."

Derikka shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything. _He_ was my stepdad too, but he was never father to me."

She didn't have to specify who the 'he' was. Razor glanced at his feet, understanding now. Everything was quiet for a moment--and then Derikka pulled herself straight with a smile. "We had better go. I want to make sure the restaurant has our reservations straight, plus a few other last minute checks."

She and Razor said goodbye, and Emmaline watched them drive away before closing the door. When she turned around, Malone was standing behind her, hands in his pockets, his head lowered in thought.

"I just realized something," he said quietly. "I have three daughters now."

Emmaline smiled softly. "I know. I'm glad. She's loved you right from the start."

She didn't have to go into how lucky she was--how lucky they both were. Derikka could have reacted the same way Thrasher had, but she hadn't.

Malone lifted his head. "I have a request. A strange one."

Emmaline lifted her eyebrows curiously. "Oh?"

"I know she's a grown woman and a day away from getting married, but I'm at the age where I'm conscious of the fact that I won't be around forever. The matter of what we leave behind when we're gone is always sketchy business, especially in the case of remarrying, so...if it's all right with you, I'd like to officially adopt her."

Emmaline blinked, then lowered her eyes for a moment. In her mind, she suddenly saw the four of them again: Malone and Sarah, herself and Butch, so young and carefree. Like Bones and Razor today, he and Butch had been the best of friends since childhood. None of them had planned for their future to turn out like this, but Emmaline knew that if Butch would have ever trusted their children--and her--to someone other than himself, it was Malone.

"That's not up to me," she said softly. "You need to ask her permission for that. But if it's my approval that you want...you have it."

Malone put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said softly.

Smiling, she hugged him tightly for a moment, then wiped her moistening eyes. "Darn hormones," she sighed.

Malone chuckled. "Yeah. They seem to be going around today."

She laughed softly and went back to her tea, which had long since turned cold.

"Tomorrow would probably be inappropriate timing," said Malone, "so I'll ask her when they come back next week."

Emmaline nodded, knowing in her heart that her daughter would say yes. It had been a long journey, this road they had all traveled to this place, but it had been worth it. Their lives had come together in ways Emmaline never thought possible. And she was happy, happier than she ever thought she would be again.

Malone still looked uncertain. "Do you think," he said softly as she gathered their empty lunch dishes onto a tray, " _he_ would approve?"

Emmaline didn't have to ask who he meant. "I think so. Yes. He would have approved of you before anyone else."

Malone smiled a little, then took the tray from her hands and carried it to the kitchen. "There's someone else I worry about," he said as he left the dishes by the sink.

"Thrasher?" she guessed.

He shook his head. "Her twin brother. Bones knew and loved his father. He might not like this."

Emmaline hadn't thought of that. "I doubt he'll object," she said, after thinking for a moment. "That is, he wouldn't object to you adopting Derikka. If you were to ask to adopt _him_ , however..."

Malone shook his head. "I wouldn't. I know he'd never accept. It's different with Derikka because she never knew him. After knowing someone like Butch, you'd never accept anyone less as your father."

He paused. "Although, I'd thought the same thing about someone who was his wife."

Emmaline bit her lip. "I thought he was amazing, all right. But in my stupidity I never got to know him as well as I could have. It ended too soon."

The memories of the intense passion that had been their whirlwind romance had never faded or dulled, but she knew that their relationship had only been beginning. From start to finish, they had been together for little more than a year, and a lot of that time had been devoted to their new babies. If they had been a little more careful and had children later, and spent more time together alone...she knew she would have wound up loving him even more deeply, just like she loved Malone a little more every day.

Her thoughts left the past, returning to Malone, and to their new life together. She loved him so much right now, she could only imagine how that love might grow in another year.

Malone reached over and lifted her face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled softly. "Just thinking about our future. We've both lost, but in these last few months, we've found so much. And I know he's happy for us."

Malone touched her cheek. "I think Sarah's happy, too. I know you two didn't talk much, but she liked you. She admired your spirit. I did too, come to think of it."

"I liked her, too," said Emmaline. "She was so sweet. She had such a good heart."

Malone lowered his hand, his expression turning wistful--and then he smirked. "You admired me too, right? I was quite the stud back then. All that hair..."

Emmaline snorted. "I think you have me confused with Cecilia."

She didn't have the heart to say that she didn't really remember what his hair used to look like. She had been too busy running her fingers through another set of locks, so black and silky...

"Speaking of whom," said Malone, "you two haven't made any unusual bets recently, have you?"

Emmaline flushed, knowing what he meant. "No."

"Damn. Keep me posted, okay?"

Emmaline laughed and shook her head. "This conversation is getting dangerous. I'm going to go work in my garden."

Malone followed her out of the kitchen and grabbed his hat. "I had better go run my team through the wringer one last time before the Kidd flies out of the state," he said as he headed out the door. "I'll be back later."

Smiling, Emmaline stepped out back to tend her flowers. "Your family has become so much fun," she commented to the fluttery sensation inside of her. "I can't wait for you to meet them all."


	15. Chapter 15

It was kind of funny, Bones thought. He had just watched Mom's wedding two days ago, and now he was watching Derikka's. He was sitting next to Sherry in a row of white wicker seats set in the center of the large, fragrant park, lined up so they faced the bridge in front of them. The tree that stood beside it waved and shivered in the quiet breeze, its crop of tiny berries glistening in the sunlight. The clear water flowing beneath the bridge trickled quietly, the only sound aside from birdsong in the tranquil afternoon.

The rest of the team sat with them, along with their significant others. Mom sat next to them with Malone at her side, her head rested on his arm as she watched her daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law quietly exchanging their vows. Derikka, who was dressed in a powder blue, knee-length baby doll gown and had a sprig of white flowers in her hair in lieu of a veil, looked unearthly beautiful. Razor, who gazed at her with adoring eyes as he clung to her hands, was wearing a classy black tux with twin tails that framed his permanent one. He looked so flush with happiness, so brimming with love he looked ready to burst.

Bones hoped that Derikka realized how lucky she was. If she was with someone else--or with the wild lizoid he had known back in high school--she would probably have found herself alone after losing her skin. But Razor had changed a lot since then. He had finally grown up, and his priorities were in a much different place now.

Instead of a bouquet, Derikka wore a white wrist corsage, which she didn't bother to throw after the final vows had been spoken. Instead, she reached up, grabbed her new husband and kissed him. The sight made Bones laugh, which triggered a reaction of cheers, applause and sniffles from the others. Even as a mutant, Derikka was so tiny it never failed to surprise and amuse him how aggressive she could be.

After the ceremony ended and the radiant couple posed for photos, they all headed down the street to the old-fashioned restaurant that was reserved for them for the afternoon. They couldn't eat with the others, so Bones and Derikka sat together and listened to the violinist who was quietly playing for them. With a laugh, she asked him to dance.

Bones didn't really know how to dance, and Derikka was quite a bit shorter than him, but Derikka didn't seem to mind. Sherry had taught him a step or two since they were married, so they moved onto the floor together and made it work.

"So, what's it like being a married woman?" he asked as they swayed on the tiled floor.

"Kind of early to say," said Derikka, brows lifted in mirth. "What's it like being a married man?"

Bones pretended to think it over. "For me? Fun. The two of us weren't really able to have this kind of fun before, since...well, I don't know if you've heard anything about what Sherry and I have been through."

"Razor mentioned a few things," said Derikka casually, which Bones took as meaning he'd told her everything.

"She's done everything for me and more," Bones said solemnly. "I could never be happy with someone else. There's no other girl for me."

He hadn't meant to turn so serious, but Derikka looked like she understood. "She's special," she noted softly. "Not everyone has the strength to endure the kind of things we keep dealing with, mutant or not."

She didn't say that she hoped Thrasher would understand that someday, but Bones knew she was thinking it. He tenderly kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek on her hair.

Looking a little jealous, Razor got up and came over. "How come you get to dance with my bride and I don't?" he wanted to know.

"Because I'm just under a foot taller than her instead of nearly two," Bones said mildly.

"Well, I'm stealing her away anyway," said Razor as he pulled Derikka into his arms. "We've got a plane to catch."

"So soon?" Bones wondered.

"No time like the present, bro. Our time for fun is limited."

Bones hadn't forgotten. Starting tomorrow, they had one week before the start of the new season. The temperament inside the Dome was cool and focused--determined--while the one outside it was reaching a frenzy of excitement. Posters, magazines and ads were everywhere, rallying the energies of die-hard fans from around the globe.

Such fans didn't fail to notice them that day, and though they weren't allowed inside the restaurant itself, Bones and the others didn't hesitate to head out to sign a few autographs. Then, after a teary goodbye to Mom, Razor and Derikka left to meet their flight to Aspen.

The reception ended shortly after their departure; no one really felt the need to linger once lunch was over, since they had all socialized together the day before yesterday. "I have a meeting at three," commented Cecilia as she left the table. "Catch you guys later."

She kissed Darkstar goodbye and was gone. Cannonball absently waved goodbye, Bones noticed. Ever since he and Luna started dating, Cannonball had stopped blushing in embarrassment whenever Cecilia was around. In fact, he looked all but oblivious to anything other than the pink-haired actress, who looked equally caught up in the squatty mutant.

Sherry touched her husband's arm. "Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Just about."

Bones gave Mom a quick hug, smiling as he put a hand on her growing midsection. "See you soon, kiddo."

Mom's smile was warm. "We've decided to call her Regina."

Bones again pictured a miniature of Derikka, this time paired with the new name. Perfect.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Mom."

Still smiling, Mom looked over at the primary source of her happiness. Bones did too, hoping that his subtle nod conveyed his gratitude to the mutant in question properly. Malone tilted his hat in return, and Bones slid his arm around Sherry's waist as they left the restaurant.

"So, where too?" she wondered as they started down the street together.

Bones rested his head against hers. "I'm in no hurry right now. Let's just wander for a while. I want to enjoy being with you."

Sherry had no objections, and they strolled quietly through the town square for a while. They both knew that tranquil moments like this didn't happen often, and when they did they rarely lasted for long. They both wanted to savor it as long as they could.

* * *

Razor took a long breath, drawing the frigid air around him into his lungs as he leaned forward a little, eyes squinting in the gleaming sunlight. He absently nudged down the goggles resting on his forehead, which, while giving the world a slightly bluish tint and making the seemingly endless sea of white stretching out in front of him more bearable to look at it, didn't make the sight any less impressive.

The day had just begun, and the expanse of snow lay smooth and unsullied, glittering like a blanket of white jewels. White jewels marked by large bumps, hills, and dotted with trees, that is.

"Is now a good time to mention that, because I'm reptilian, I don't handle the cold that well?"

He didn't really mind it, but too much time in temperatures this low made him sleepy. Sailing down the biggest trail the lodge had to offer while feeling drowsy didn't seem like the best way to start the day. Not that he was afraid of the risks--but he wasn't here with the boys, this was his honeymoon. He kind of wanted to stay in one piece.

Beside him, there was a loud click as Derikka finished snapping herself onto her snowboard. With a cheeky grin, she flashed a salute before bending forward. "Later."

And then she was gone, swishing down the mountainside in a streak of lavender and blue. Razor quickly pushed off with his poles and skied after her, but he knew he was never going to catch up.

In fact, as he wobbled dangerously after hitting a relatively small bump, he knew he was never going to reach the bottom of the hill. Resigned to his fate, he held on as long as he could, but eventually the tip of one ski caught an icy chunk of snow, and his journey came to a soggy halt as he pitched forward, landing face-first in a drift with a wet thump.

Though it wasn't at all comfortable, he remained lying there until he heard the crunch of Derikka's boots approaching. He rolled over and spit out a mouthful of snow. "Is it too late to fly to Maui?"

Derikka snorted, snowboard propped on her shoulder. "Maui is for sissies."

"Well, can we head back to the lodge, then? Come on, we'll cuddle by the fire."

His tiny wife gazed down at him, deadpan. "Cuddling is for sissies."

Razor let out a groan and sat up. "Come on, Dare, I'm cold."

Derikka shrugged and lowered her snowboard. "I'm not. I could probably do this naked and not care."

"Speaking of which...we're going to do something other than thrash powder while we're here, right?"

Derikka narrowed her eyes behind her lavender goggles. "I did 'something' for you last night," she reminded him.

After boarding the plane yesterday, they had landed in Aspen around sunset, and once they'd settled in at the lodge it was too late to hit the slopes. They had taken an evening stroll down one of the hiking trails instead, then returned to their room.

Razor had decided before they left that he wasn't going to press Derikka to do a thing. He was going to keep quiet and wait until she was ready to make the first move, which he had learned shortly after they first met was something she had no trouble doing.

She was shy at first, but after a long session of soft kisses and caresses, they slipped into bed together. And as he had suspected, those bony little hands were a joy to feel all over his body--especially when they were warm and slick with massage oil.

He felt bad about their honeymoon being so one-sided, though. And right now he just wanted to coax her in out of the cold--a hard thing to do when she couldn't feel it like he could.

"All right," he sighed as he pulled himself out of the snow, "we'll go down once more. But then you owe me a snuggle in the hot tub."

Derikka pulled a face. "About that...do you have any idea how unsanitary that is? Despite popular opinion about those things being super sexy, most places aren't picky about keeping them clean. They're like a big bubbling pot of germy soup."

Razor let out another groan and pushed back his goggles so he could rub his eyes. "Well, thank you, my sweet, for shooting my favorite fantasy all to hell. I don't suppose reminding you that mutants don't really get sick will do much good."

"Nope. The thought of all the nookie that must go on in one of those things turns my stomach, and I don't even have one."

Derikka paused, surveying his downcast expression for a moment. "Okay," she finally said, "I'll go down once more, and then we'll go hiking instead."

With that, she ran off, and managed to go down twice more by the time he had trudged back up the hill. After that he was ready to go curl up in a blanket by the fire and warm his icy toes, sissy or not, but he followed Derikka down one of the many winding trails, which he had to admit were awfully nice--very picturesque--during the day.

When they finally returned to the lodge, he thought he'd earned the right to a little childish indulgence, and he relaxed by the fire with a cup of cocoa smothered in marshmallows. Derikka didn't sit with him, but watched him sip as she leaned against the arm of the couch, a wistful look on her face.

She drew her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to go have a shower," she decided. "Weather this cold is rough on my hair. Time for a deep conditioner."

Ever since she'd become a skeletoid, Razor noticed that Derikka paid extra attention to her lush black locks. It was the only part of her that hadn't changed, so he couldn't really blame her. Though he wondered if the extra attention wasn't also due to the fact that he'd taken to running his fingers through her hair more than usual lately. He couldn't help it; it was the only part of her that was soft now, so he just kind of gravitated toward it. Plus the shampoos she used always smelled so good...

Derikka went off to their room to shower, and Razor finished his cocoa, then curled up in a ball against the couch arm. The lodge was fairly quiet today, with chatter and laughter drifting from other rooms. He was finally starting to feel warm again, and his lids drooped sleepily.

When he suddenly jerked awake, he was surprised to see that he'd fallen asleep for nearly two hours. He shrugged the blanket off, stretched, then headed upstairs to his and Derikka's suite.

"I'm warm again," he announced as he pushed the door open. "Let's compromise; we'll go sledding this time. Or how about a carriage ride? Those are supposed to be romantic. Corny, but romantic."

Derikka didn't answer right away, though there was movement in the large, rustic bed. "Can't," she said, muffled voice quavering a little.

Frowning, Razor drew closer and peered down at the lump in the blankets. "Why not?"

The lump was trembling a little. Almost like Derikka was shivering. "Too cold."

Razor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "This from the girl ready to snowboard naked? Okay, I give up...what are you up to?"

There was more movement beneath the blankets as Derikka curled up against the pillows, though he could only see the top of her head. She sighed heavily. "I'm not joking. Are you going to stand there and pick on me? Or are you going to crawl in here and help warm me up?"

Razor lifted a brow in puzzlement. The lodge was kept pretty warm, and there was a fireplace included with their room, although it had all but gone out. He took a moment to toss on a fresh log and stir things around, then stood next to the bed again.

"There. Now are you going to come out and tell me what this is really about, or am I going to have to drag you out and find out for myself?"

Another sigh. "I told you, I'm not kidding around. I'd have come down to get you, but I was kind of in shock. Then I was freezing."

She shivered again. Razor stared mutely as something dawned on him, something that set his heart racing. Swallowing, he reached down and gently pulled back the edge of the blanket, until Derikka's head was exposed.

Mint green eyes blinked at him, and a pink, plump mouth pulled up into a shy smile. "Surprise."

Razor gawked--for about half a second. Then he launched himself onto the bed so hard Derikka bounced clean off the mattress before he yanked her into his arms. After he'd peppered her tender lips for several minutes with rapid kisses, he rubbed his cheek against hers with a sigh of happiness.

"I meant what I said about loving you no matter what you are," he murmured, his lips on her soft ear, "but I'm so happy to have the old you back."

Derikka squirmed. "Me too," she said weakly, sounding out of breath. "Go easy, okay? I basically have brand new skin, and it's pretty sensitive."

Razor felt a grin tug at his lips. "More than usual, huh?" he said slyly as he snaked his hand under the blanket. He had been determined to adapt to her cool bone, but it didn't come close to comparing to the silky warmth of her skin, which his fingertips soon found and began caressing softly. It gave him a thrill and sent his pulse racing to feel it again.

Derikka squirmed again and edged away. "I mean, so sensitive that everything almost kind of hurts," she said, face scrunched up like she was in pain. "This blanket is soft, but I feel itchy. That's why I didn't put on any clothes yet."

Razor had been hoping she was lying there nude for another reason, but he pulled his hand away and smoothed the blanket back down. "You take it easy," he said, tenderly touching her face. "I'll wait on you hand and foot until you feel like yourself again."

She smiled again, her eyes moistening. "You're so sweet. I love you."

"Me, too. Infinitely, babe."

He kissed her forehead. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm kind of hungry,” she said, after thinking for a moment. "I know I wasn't a mutant for long, but it seems like forgetting feelings like hunger happen quicker than you might think. I almost didn't recognize pressure in my bladder until it was too late."

"Raid the kitchen--check."

Not taking his eyes off her, he reluctantly got off the bed and headed for the door. He had spent so much time missing and longing for the old Derikka that he hated to leave her now that she was back, but leave her he did. Not knowing how hungry she would get or what she'd be in the mood for, he ordered a small feast of rolls, sandwiches, crackers, her favorite soup, and dishes of pudding.

Only when he got back to their room, he discovered that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, he left the tray next to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, drinking in the sight of her face as she slept.

Her change hadn't altered his feelings in any way, but now that she was her old self again, it felt like starting fresh. Like this new chapter in their lives, this new life they now shared together, had fully begun. He knew there would be ups and downs, highs and lows, but it was a journey he couldn't wait to take with her.


	16. Chapter 16

"No offense to Mom, but I don't see how something so cute can ever qualify as scary."

Bones was lying in bed, arm raised. Libby, Derikka's pet snake, was coiled lazily around his wrist, sable tongue flicking out from time to time.

Sherry, who was curled up at his side, gave a shrug and turned a page of the book she was reading. Her indifference made Bones grin. Like any norm who worked in the Mutant League, she had learned to not be squeamish about anything. Or to at least be really, really good at hiding it.

Bones returned Libby to her cage, then reclined next to Sherry again. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon, and knowing he wouldn't have many lazy days like this for much longer, he wanted to savor it for as long as he could.

After a week of nonstop training, Malone was giving them the rest of the day and all of tomorrow off...and then, the new season would begin. Razor was scheduled to come back from his honeymoon sometime tomorrow morning, and though he hadn't been away long, Bones was looking forward to it. Training without his best friend just wasn't the same.

Sherry suddenly put her book down and stretched to pull something off the nearby nightstand. "Mother sends her love and regrets over her and Dad not being able to make it to the weddings on such short notice," she said, handing him a postcard. "She promises to make up for it in souvenirs when they get back."

Bones studied the front of the card for a moment. Beneath an image of a cloudless sky and rolling green hills were the words _Greetings From Scotland!_

"Oh, I'm sure they'll manage just fine without more snow globes," he noted wryly.

Sherry snickered, then cuddled her head on his shoulder. "My boss says now that we're married, it would be weird for me to do your interviews," she commented casually. "He wants Bob to do them from now on."

"Do I get a say in this?" wondered Bones.

The extra-loud mutant wasn't exactly his favorite person to talk to, since he used his announcer voice even when he wasn't in an announcing booth.

Sherry shrugged and cuddled closer to him. "I could request one of the other reporters," she suggested sleepily. "Though personally, I think he's being silly. It's not like I'm going to ask you where you're taking me on our first wedding anniversary on live TV or something."

Bones grinned at the thought. "Nah, you're better behaved than that. And if you weren't I'd have to drag you home and spank you."

Sherry smirked at him. "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that an invitation?" Bones wondered, pulling her close and rolling over playfully, pinning her under him.

He was just dipping his head to kiss her when the phone rang. "I'm beginning to hate that thing," he muttered.

He was tempted to let it ring, but Sherry reached over and grabbed the extension on the nightstand. After politely greeting the other party, she listened for a moment, then passed him the phone. "It's Mom."

Bones sat up. "Hey, what's up?" he said.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?"

Bones frowned a little. Mom sounded awfully tired, and their was an odd tension in her voice. "Fine. We're both fine. Is something wrong?"

There was a pause. "Not wrong, exactly," she said. "Just...something I didn't see coming but realize now that I should have. I almost wasn't going to tell you, but..."

She sighed a little. "I've learned that keeping secrets in a family is wrong. I just don't want to upset you right before your first game."

This was starting to make him nervous. "Are you okay? Nothing has happened to Regina, has it?"

"No," Mom said quickly. "She's fine. I just...I got a call a few minutes ago from Marshall."

Bones felt an unpleasant tightening inside him, and Sherry, who was listening closely, visibly tensed. Not that Marshall was bad news. He was actually a pretty nice guy, but he was Mom's lawyer. If he was suddenly calling her, it probably wasn't for social reasons.

"Steven's first trial is coming up soon," she said, confirming his suspicions. "I'll be expected to testify at some point."

"Is that a good idea?" Bones wondered.

He didn't like the idea of his mother going into court again, especially against her ex-husband. Even though he was currently incarcerated, he had proven last time that he was capable of anything, whether it was lying to the press, judge, and jury, or shooting at his stepdaughter. Granted, this was exactly the sort of thing that had landed him where he was now, and while he wasn't in a position to do anything personally, it didn't mean he didn't still have a few friends that were willing to do his dirty work for him.

Bones' one consolation was that Prigg, Brooks' closest friend and ally, had abandoned him and severed all ties once the video of him shooting at Derikka made it to the courtroom. Having to deal with whatever twisted stunts he no doubt had planned for the upcoming season would be bad enough without having to worry about him interfering with the trial.

"I should have seen this coming," Mom said again, "but I let myself believe that I would never have to deal with him again. But it isn't me I'm worried about...it's what will happen when he sees I'm pregnant."

"You're not showing all that much yet," Bones pointed out.

"Not yet," she allowed, "but I will be soon. I'm so afraid when he finds out he'll try to..."

"There's nothing he can do," Bones said quickly. "He's on trial for theft, fraud, embezzlement, and attempted murder. He's going to have a hard time building a case for sole custody of his ex-wife's child."

"I sure hope so."

"When will you be expected to testify?"

"We're not really sure yet. I'm only going to be called in as one of many witnesses, but I probably have the most evidence against him out of anyone."

Bones knew what she meant. The safety deposit box Derikka had taken from the bank months ago had held more than just the web of lies Brooks had woven to tear their family apart.

"I just thought you should know," said Mom, sounding more tired than ever. "You might be called in as a witness, too."

"Gladly," said Bones, with conviction. If there was any chance his testimony would put this man in prison for decades to come, he'd rejoice to give it.

"Get some rest, Mom," he said gently. "Everything will be fine."

They spoke a moment more, then hung up. "I sure hope everything works out all right," said Sherry as she rested her head on his chest.

Bones was quiet as he put his arms around her, holding her close. He hoped this all went swiftly and smoothly too, but something deep inside him was telling him that this trial and everything that led up to it would be anything but.

* * *

Razor let out a rapturous sigh and folded his arms beneath his head. Life, as far as he was concerned, was perfect. Outside the snow was blowing, while inside the nearby fire was keeping the suite cozy and warm. Beneath him was the plushest of rugs, and curled up at his side, all but purring in contentment, was his beautiful, sexually-satisfied wife.

"I've an idea," said Razor. "Let's both retire, so we can lie here until we're dead."

Derikka giggled and rested her head on his chest. "Tempting, but I don't want to retire. Plus I don't think I have the stamina to do this twenty-four seven."

Razor had tried to keep his hands off her fresh, flawless skin while they waited for it to desensitize a little, but he only managed to wait about a day. He had taken it slow, however, as he reintroduced her to all the sensations he so loved bringing her. As the days passed, she could handle more and more, but she could still only take an orgasm or two before she was shying away from him, her tender flesh too sensitive to endure any more stimulation.

Not that all they had done since she de-mutanized was grope each other and have various forms of sex...no, that wasn't true, that was totally all they had done. He would only be able to behave himself for a little while, and then he just had to touch, stroke, and tease her to another orgasm, then wait impatiently for her to recover so he could do it all over again.

Hey, it was their honeymoon. This was what they were supposed to be doing.

"Heading home is still the last thing I want to do right now," he said, gripping her sides gently and drawing her up until she was close enough to kiss. Moaning softly, she straddled him as she cupped his face, kissing him deeply. She shifted against him at the same time, deliberately teasing him with the sensation of her soft breasts tickling his chest. It sent sparks dancing across his skin.

Gripping her by the waist, he pulled her up again, moving her until she was sitting on his middle. "You really are a little minx," he hissed.

Derikka just smiled down at him, her cheeks flushed with desire. Her green eyes were loving.

Cupping her tight little rear, Razor coaxed her nearer, until her core brushed his mouth. Moaning loudly enough to sent vibrations coursing through her, he pressed his lips to her damp flesh and glided his tongue inside her. Derikka shivered and moaned in delight, her hips rocking slightly as she quivered with pleasure. Razor continued to moan and hum as he stroked and tickled her inner walls. He kept his eyes open, loving the look on his beautiful wife's face as her pleasure mounted.

Derikka moaned again and shut her own eyes. Biting her lip, she cupped her breasts, caressing them softly with her fingertips. Hands still on her hips, Razor slowed his actions a little; ordinarily he was the one stroking her body, so Derikka had never done something like this before. He found the sight painfully erotic.

A steady stream of sighs and moans passed through her plump, pink lips as she drew her hands down her body, lightly running her nails across her torso in a way that made her skin prickle. Almost mesmerized by her actions, Razor absently swirled his tongue as he watched her slowly slide a delicate hand down to her core, where she began moistening her fingers with the wetness that was seeping past his tongue.

Rocking her hips gently in time with her own motions, and with his tongue still inside her, she began stroking her swollen clitoris. She bit her plump bottom lip as she slid her other hand up to her breast, which she stroked and teased as she pleasured herself.

It wasn't until she breathlessly whispered "Keep going," did he remember to move his tongue. He licked her as deeply as he could, stroking her walls good and hard as he tried not to tremble too much as his arousal began to throb so hard it ached, he was so turned on.

Her moans and soft cries growing high, Derikka quickened her pace, so he did too, until she tossed her head back with a lustful cry. Razor automatically moved his tongue to her opening so he could lap up the sweetness flowing out of her body, his eyes glued to her arched form, dewy and glistening as she panted, hips quivering, as she rode out her orgasm.

When it finally subsided, Razor gently pushed her from his mouth and shut his eyes tight. He felt uncomfortably hot, and his skin felt so sensitive every brush of her skin was like a jolt straight to his core. He hoped she would recover quickly and find a toy that would help him find release, and quick, or let him slip away to deal with it himself.

Instead, Derikka rested against him, her wet core touching his skin. Razor drew in his breath sharply; she softly touched his face, then pressed her mouth firmly to his. Before he could respond she had snagged his tongue with hers, drawing it into her mouth. She softly sucked on and nipped at it; Razor tensed and kept his hands away from her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this excited. It was downright painful, and it was starting to worry him. Now that Derikka was normal and fragile again, the last thing he needed to do was lose control of himself and hurt her.

But Derikka seemed to be throwing caution to the wind. She continued to assault his mouth, her lips burning against his as her hands stroked everywhere they could reach. They felt hot, and surprisingly firm. She raked her nails over his chest, making him groan. "Dare," he whispered.

He wanted the word to be a warning, but instead it sounded like a plea. He gripped at the rug as she kissed and nipped at his throat and shoulders as she eased down his body. He wasn't sure what she intended to do, but he was determined to hold still, eyes closed, until she did it.

Her hands suddenly engulfed his length; he moaned loudly and jerked his hips before he could stop himself. She stroked him for a moment, and he noted again that her touch felt oddly strong. Enough to make him think that she could bring him through touch alone.

Then he felt warmth, a wonderful, all-encompassing heat that was deliciously tight and moist. Moaning again, he arched himself upward, wanting to bury himself in that heat.

He hastily pulled back, mentally berating himself. She'd never done this to him before and he didn't want to choke her.

Eyes still screwed shut, there was a vague thought tickling at the back of his sex-addled mind that there was something they needed before this could continue. Only as that warmth slowly slid up his length, then engulfed him again, the thought faded and was slowly replaced by the notion that the vise-like grip he was in didn't feel like a mouth.

With a cry of horror, Razor bolted his head up. Derikka had one hand rested behind her, the other wrapped around the base of his arousal. Her eyes lifted to his, and even as he reached for her she rose up again, then rapidly buried him inside her.

An icy jolt of terror hit him as he grappled for her waist. "Dare, _stop_!"

Only before he could grab her, Derikka had somehow seized his wrists, stopping him. Razor stared, stunned, as she muscled his arms away. "It's okay," she whispered, smiling softly. "I can handle it now."

Razor struggled to pull free and was astonished when he found that her grip was like iron. "I don't know what's going on here," he pleaded, even as she descended again in a motion that sent a wave of hot pleasure through him, "but you need to _stop_."

"It's okay," she said again. "Trust me."

Despite her assurance, he knew he saw pain in her eyes, and it terrified him. "Dare, please stop. For me."

Her hips continued their slow, torturous movements, her eyes locked with his as her breath quickened. Her inside clamped down on him. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Don't be stupid," he gasped, shocked she was even asking. "It feels amazing, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop you from tearing yourself in half."

"I'm fine," she insisted, her grip on his wrists tightening. "It only hurts a little. It's incredible," she gasped, her voice suddenly turning high. "Please don't make me stop, I'm almost..."

Her hips rocked and gyrated quickly, and Razor saw spots of color flash before his eyes. The heat coiling inside him was making him tremble, and his muddled mind wondered if it was his painful arousal that was making him so weak--or if this was all just a dream.

Derikka suddenly let go of his wrists and grabbed his shoulders. Her pace quickened, though she continued to only take a little of him in. It was still too much for her, he was certain, and he gripped her hips--just as her head shot back and a piercing cry flew from her lips.

Molten heat engulfed him, and Derikka slumped, panting, to his chest. She trembled and peppered his lips with kisses as she clung to him. "Don't make me stop," she begged. "It feels so good...don't make me stop..."

As she spoke, her hand snaked down to grip him again, and she started stroking him in time with her movements. Razor felt dizzy, out of breath, and ready to burst. Maybe it really was all a dream, he thought. Derikka couldn't really do this, not without bleeding everywhere, and he didn't see any. And there was no way her tiny little hands could ever hold him back like that.

He didn't know what to think. His mind and body were on overload from the sensations pulsing through him, and he knew he couldn't take much more. He grappled for her, not sure anymore whether he was trying to push her away or pull her closer.

Derikka's hips continued their dance, and Razor lingered in a spot somewhere between a dream and reality. He wasn't sure which this was, and his body didn't care. It practically screamed for the release that was edging oh so close, sending sensations like sparks through his veins. His pleasure suddenly peaked like a flare, so hotly it hurt, and his vision seared with color as he screamed out.

When the fiery pulsing in his core ebbed, he found himself clinging, panting and trembling like never before, to his tiny wife. With a shaky breath he let go, afraid he had hurt her.

But she was smiling softly, looking both sleepy and pleased with herself. He checked the arms he had been gripping, but there was no sign of bruising. He carefully eased her away from him, until he slipped from her body. The lack of warmth nearly made him groan in disappointment.

"How?" was all he could think to say.

She smiled again as she lovingly touched his face. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that ever since I got my skin back, I've felt different. Like myself but not myself. I feel like I can do just about anything...and the first thing I wanted to do was you."

"That's flattering," Razor allowed, "but you shouldn't have chanced it. I could have put you in the hospital--or worse."

"I'm fine," she insisted firmly. "Check for yourself if you don't believe me."

Frowning a little, Razor placed his fingertips at her tender entrance and inspected her for a moment. Everything felt like it should, though when he drew away, his fingertips were stained with blood. Only it seemed like just a few drops--no more than he would imagine there being after a girl had her first time.

"I don't get it," he said flatly.

Derikka shrugged. "Maybe those toxins have a more permanent effect than we thought. Maybe I qualify as a normal mutant now, like Cecilia. And she has sex with Darkstar all the time."

"There are two reasons why that's possible, even if she was a norm," Razor said dully. "For one thing, she's a lot larger than you, and for another...Darkstar is a lot smaller than me."

Derikka lifted an eyebrow. "You've seen Darkstar naked?"

"Frequently. We share a locker room, remember? I'm not bragging when I say this, but I'm unusually large, even for a mutant. It's the lizoid in me; almost all reptiles are well endowed. That's why even full mutants have a hard time handling me."

" _I_ seemed to do pretty well," said Derikka, a bit smugly.

"So you did," Razor agreed, though he could scarcely believe it. But maybe she was right; maybe a small portion of her mutancy _was_ permanent. Add that to the fact that she'd been doing kegels for months, plus she had only taken him in a few inches...

Grunting, he put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "I just can't believe this really happened."

Derikka studied him a moment. "Are you sorry that it did?" she asked, sounding shy.

"What are you, nuts?" Razor asked dryly. "Dare, that was the single most incredible thing anyone has ever done to me. I know you can't have forgotten me telling you that I never got off even with the few mutants I could go all the way with."

Her smug expression clearly said she hadn't. "I'm curious as to why that is. Not that I'm complaining."

He shrugged. "I'm usually too much to handle for longer than a few minutes. Plus those were only brief, meaningless flings. They didn't know my body like you do. No one has ever touched me like you do. No one ever cared enough to bother."

"Their loss," Derikka said crisply.

Razor finally let out a weak laugh and drew her into his arms. "Oh, Derikka," he sighed as he buried his face in her hair. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too," she murmured.

Razor held her for a long moment--then let out a groan. "I _really_ don't want to go home tomorrow."

"Just keep thinking about all the sex we'll be having once you get off the field and the season will fly by."

"Dare, if I keep thinking about having sex with you I'll never get _on_ the field."

Derikka snickered and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to have a quick shower," she said, standing up.

"I'll stay here," Razor decided, after considering whether he should join her or not. "Partially mutant or not, I'm sticking to my 'woman stays on top' policy."

"I guess I can suffer with that."

Grinning, Razor relaxed on the rug as he watched her grab fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom. If he really was dreaming, then he hoped he never woke up. He had been firm about never doing it, but if he could truly make love to his sweet little Derikka, then that was all he wanted to do right now.

After a revelation like this, he needed at least another week of honeymooning to fully appreciate it.

"It's just not fair," he sighed.

He really, _really_ didn't want to go home tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned before writing book 2 that Dare should go mutor for a while, and I had also been trying for just as long to come up with a way for her and Raze to finally go all the way together safely but had trouble thinking of something. This particular solution probably isn't the most believable thing in the world, but I suppose it's no more far-fetched than her mutancy wearing off in the first place. How would that work, anyway? All her inner organs were gone, so where would they crop up from? I don't think they could just regrow on her bones, even if there was remnants of tissue remaining.
> 
> *sigh* Okay, self, repeat after me: stop trying to find logic in cartoons, and never attempt to make sense of fantasy with science.


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't want you to do this."

Emmaline looked up from her laptop and gazed across the patio. It was still early, and the morning sun was casting soft yellow light on her new garden. Her backyard was small, but she had set aside as much space as she could for a circular rock garden made from uneven brick, along with several rows of small vegetables and herbs. Aside from the tulip bulbs out front, she had also planted carnations and rose bushes around the front porch.

She had retiled the back patio with reddish-orange brick laid in a basket-weave pattern, and purchased new wrought iron furniture; a white table with matching padded seats and a few benches. She deliberately chose sturdy metal over classic wicker, considering the kind of guests she entertained these days.

Emmaline leaned back in her seat at the table and took a sip of her iced tea, then looked at Malone, who was reclining in the seat next to her. "I mean it, Em," he said when she met his steely gaze. "I don't want you appearing in court. Not again. Not with _him_."

"I have to," she said firmly, though the very idea made her stomach tighten unpleasantly.

"Em, he tried to destroy you in every way possible last time. Just because he's incarcerated doesn't mean he won't pull something like that again."

Emmaline knew what he meant. Not only had her ex-husband orchestrated an elaborate scheme of lies that he'd sprung in court, he'd also tried to murder Derikka. He'd failed on all counts, but that didn't mean, as her new husband said, he wouldn't try again.

"I have to go," she said again. "My testimony might help put him away for good. I have to give it."

Malone let out a dissatisfied grunt and slunk lower in his seat, head down so the brim of his hat hid his eyes. She didn't have to see them to know he was upset with her. "What do you think is going to happen when you walk through those doors and he sees your belly going all round like it is?" he wanted to know.

Biting her lip, Emmaline automatically pressed a hand to her middle. "He would be insane to demand a custody hearing," she murmured.

Malone let out a huff of air, and she knew he was struggling to control his temper. It didn't bother her, though. She knew he wasn't angry at her. Not directly. "He shot at your daughter with your son standing by as witness--he shot _through_ him, for cripes sake--and thought he would get away with it. He _is_ insane."

Emmaline was quiet for a long time. She sat staring up into the clear sky overhead, her thoughts churning. "I'm scared too," she finally said, very softly. She flashed him a weak smile. "But I feel better knowing that you'll be there with me."

Malone let out a long sigh, then reached over and cupped her face in his hand. "If anything ever happened to you..."

"It won't," she said quickly. "He'd be crazy to..."

She stopped herself. It had been well established that her ex-husband was crazy enough to try anything, anywhere, and would no doubt pull something before this was over. But it wouldn't be like last time, she was sure of it. Knowing that Malone would be by her side, she knew she could face him without fear. She had to.

As if reading her thoughts, Malone said, "I can't be with you every second, as much as I want to be."

"I know. It's all right--you get out there and fight to keep that trophy. And who knows? Trials are always being delayed, so I might not have to appear in court until after the baby is born."

She knew it wasn't likely, though. The dates sounded pretty firm. But they could hope.

Malone took her hand and gave it a gentle tug; she rose from her seat and settled in his lap. "To be honest," she said as she rested her head on his chest, "it's not me I'm worried about. I know I have to tell her, but the person I dread breaking this to is Derikka."

* * *

"We need to be a lot more careful from now on, Dare."

"Raze, for the last time--I'm _fine_ ," said Derikka testily.

She got up from her seat, and Razor quickly followed before they got separated as the rest of the passengers started heading for the exit. "I'm a bit tender," she admitted as they left the plane, "but that's normal. I'll get used to it."

After their encounter yesterday, they had actually left the lodge to hit the smallest slope for a few hours before enjoying a massive dinner and heading off to bed. They both slept soundly, and in the morning, Derikka had insisted on making love to him before they left for home, an experience even more intense than the last time.

Razor knew he could quickly get used to making this a daily ritual, but on one thing he would stand firm. "We're not doing it again without protection," he said as they started across the terminal. A few heads turned as they walked by, and not just because they were famous. With all the noise in the room, it was awfully hard to speak loud enough to be heard, but not overheard.

They would have booked one of the League's private jets, but they left on such short notice, none of them were available, unfortunately.

"I'm surprised you didn't think to bring any," Derikka mused. "It _was_ our honeymoon."

"Of course I didn't think to bring any," said Razor, exasperated. "I wasn't planning on doing anything that would need it. I didn't know you were going to go un-mutant all of a sudden."

Ordinarily, he kept a steady supply of mutant-friendly protection around at all times. In their bedroom and in other places around the house, in his car, on his person...

Because even if they couldn't go all the way--until now, that is--he still had to be careful to keep certain bodily fluids of his away from her. "Neither of us were expecting this to happen," he went on, "and while the last thing I'm going to do is complain, I'm still going to insist that we play it safe from now on. You might be an extra-sturdy, quick-to-heal normal mutant now, but that doesn't mean I can't still make you sick. I'd die if that happened."

Something in Derikka's eyes melted as she rested her head on his arm. "I know," she said softly, coiling her arms around his. "I'm not anxious for that to happen either. I just got so excited I wasn't thinking about it."

Neither had Razor, though it shamed him to admit it. It wasn't until he came inside her this morning, loving how her body had accepted what he was offering did it occur to him that they were playing with fire. It was too late to do anything about it now, but he was going to make sure they didn't do anything so careless again.

When they reached the baggage claim, Derikka suddenly broke away from him with a grin. Razor looked up and saw Bones, whose surprise didn't fail to register on his face when he saw that his twin had reverted to her normal self. The surprise was quickly replaced with a grin of his own as Derikka all but tackled him.

"Hey, bone bag," she said happily.

"Hey, twerp. You're back to being fleshier than me. But then, you always were."

She slapped him playfully, and he kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "You ready for tomorrow, bro?" he asked as Razor joined them.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Razor lamented. All he wanted to do right now was go home and drag Derikka into bed with him. Home was where his plethora of vibrating toys were. He had pondered ways they could use them during full-blown sex all during the flight, and he was tingling with anticipation.

Also during the flight home, he told Derikka that he didn't plan to ever mention this change in their relationship to Bones, or anyone else. As weird as it would feel not to brag about how much more pleasure he could give the woman he loved, this was one thing Bones couldn't do, and he didn't want to remind him of that. Derikka had readily agreed, though she seemed to be more interested in keeping the fact that she was physically sturdier than she used to be a secret than anything else. It gave her an edge, she claimed.

After grabbing their luggage, they headed out to the parking lot, where Sherry was waiting with her jeep. She exchanged greetings with the newlyweds, briefly expressed delight to see Derikka back to her old self, then got in and started the engine while the pair settled in the back.

As they pulled away, Razor's sharp ears heard Sherry whisper, "How'd they take it?"

"I didn't tell them yet," said Bones, a note of apology in his voice.

Razor felt Derikka tense beside him. "Tell us what?" she asked.

Bones twisted in his seat to look at them. "Mom's been called to testify at Brooks' trial."

It was Razor's turn to tense. He glanced at Derikka, expecting her to explode, or to at least start fuming. Instead, she sank back in her seat and remained silent, her expression thoughtful.

"It'll be okay, Dare," said Bones, sounding like he didn't know what to make of her reaction.

"I know."

Derikka turned and rested her arm on the door, watching the scenery whiz by. Bones glanced at Razor, who shrugged. He wasn't sure what his wife was thinking, either. Maybe, Razor mused, she was saving the explosion for when they got home. She hated worrying people, and if she thought that Bones would be concerned with her real reaction, she would contain it.

Bones looked concerned anyway, and he kept glancing over his shoulder at her throughout the drive, as stilted conversation was passed back and forth over the front seat.

When they pulled into the parking garage next to their apartment building, Derikka was the first to hop out. "I'll go see Mom after we've settled in," she promised before scurrying up the front walk.

Razor paused on the sidewalk. Behind him, Bones looked tired, and Razor knew he felt bad for springing this on them the day before their first real game in all these months. "It'll be cool," he said lamely. "There's not much he can do from jail, right?"

"Right," said Bones. "Let's just focus on tomorrow."

Tomorrow would be their first game in the League as champions. They would be battling it out on the ice, facing off against The Ooze--an arrangement that pleased their captain. Bones didn't think, thanks to how furious Thrasher was at all of them and because of what Madman had done to Derikka--and tried repeatedly to do again--that they were ready to face the Screaming Evils just yet. No, _that_ little bit of fun was waiting for them next week.

Inside the building, Razor watched his brother- and sister-in-law head down the hall to their apartment, then stepped inside his own. He found Derikka in their bedroom, calmly unpacking her suitcase. "I didn't get a chance to wear this," she mused, holding up a slinky black lace teddy.

She hadn't felt comfortable wearing lingerie while she was still bony, having no breasts or rear to fill them out properly, and later she had been too busy being naked to bother. Normally the thought of her slipping into such skimpy attire would have caused a stirring in his nether region, but right now Razor wasn't interested in his thoughts heading in that direction.

"Dare," he said softly as he leaned against the door.

Derikka set the teddy down and looked at him.

"You can go ahead and get upset. It's a perfectly normal reaction."

Derikka pursed her lips and went back to unpacking. "I'm not upset. I knew this was going to happen. I was just waiting for the day."

Razor didn't bother to hide his surprise; she never mentioned this to him before. Catching his expression, she shrugged. "I assumed that everyone knew this was coming. How could it not? The man is guilty for just about every crime imaginable, so of course everyone ever close to him is going to be called to court. Mom was always a given for that. Me and Bones, too."

The thought of his tiny wife meeting up with Steven Brooks again made his insides tighten with fear. He didn't see him shoot at Derikka, but Bones did. Razor had never seen him so shaken before. "Doesn't the thought scare you a little?"

Something in her expression hardened. "No. I'm not afraid of him, or anyone else. Never again."

She slapped her empty suitcase shut with a bang and went across the hall to place it in the storage closet. "Are you hungry?" she wondered as she returned to the bedroom. "If not, we can go visit Mom now."

"I'm fine," said Razor.

In truth, he was a little empty, but Emmy always fed them when they dropped by. He changed into a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, while Derikka tugged on leggings, a ruched skirt, and a long-sleeved crop top.

"You really have a style all your own, Dare," Razor noted with a grin as they got into his car.

"I just hope my new label doesn't pester me to change it," she grumbled as she buckled herself in.

Razor had almost forgotten that Derikka had quit her old label and fired everyone but her publicist, putting her in 'record label limbo.' He remembered her saying that she had already picked a new one, though she didn't plan to make that known just yet.

"Planning to get the old singer ball rolling soon?" he wondered as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"I have to do _something_ while you're off busting skulls and looking awesome," she said, with a cheeky grin. "I'll start making calls over the next few days."

Razor nodded, and they road in silence for a few minutes. Derikka turned and gazed out the window with a wistful sigh. "I know I said I wanted a break," she murmured, "but I've missed my fans. I've missed performing, too."

Razor smiled knowingly. Derikka not only had a lot of energy, she also loved to entertain people. He had seen plenty of her shows now and knew they were more than just sing a song and leave; she interacted a lot with the audience in ways most other performers didn't. Her connection to her fan base had been reduced to a clutter of mail, and he had no doubt that she missed seeing them in person.

"I'll have to clear up a few things, too, once I'm back from my little 'break,'" she added wryly.

Razor sighed a little, knowing what she meant. Today in the airport terminal he had seen loads of gossip rags on the rack featuring pictures of the two of them--only Derrika was labeled as a 'mysterious mutant'--with a caption screaming _Where's Derikka?_ underneath.

Derikka would have liked to have kept the fact that she'd been briefly mutanized a secret (all part of that 'edge' thing) but since it was immortalized in their wedding photos, she would have to come clean about it once they set the record straight. But for now all the gossip columnists were searching for a mysterious skeletoid that no longer existed, which had made for a quiet, harassment-free honeymoon.

Emmy's place was quiet too, which it usually was. Emmy herself came out to greet them both when they pulled up, and though she didn't say anything, her eyes shone with happiness when she saw her daughter looking like her old self again. After hugging them both, she ushered them inside.

Razor's nose twitched. "Something smells good," he noted.

Emmy gave a laugh and rested a hand on her middle. "It should. The little one has me craving sweets constantly now, so I baked some fudge brownies. And then I decided I wanted chocolate chip cookies, and then I wanted lemon bars..."

That was too much for Razor. He scurried into the nearby kitchen and noted with a satisfied sigh that nearly every counter had a tray or plate covered in some kind of goodie. "Ah, confectioner's heaven," he sighed, snatching up a brownie.

Derikka smiled and nibbled at a lemon bar. "Will you two be staying for dinner?" asked Emmy as she grabbed a cookie.

"Yes," Razor said promptly. "That is, if it won't be too much trouble."

Emmy quickly shook her head. "Not at all. Mal won't be back until late and I'd enjoy the company."

"Let us help you with the cooking, at least," said Derikka as she started opening cabinets and taking out pots and other cooking utensils.

Emmy had thawed a large roast and had several pasta and vegetable side dishes to go with it. "You didn't use to cook so much," Derikka observed, her voice teasing.

"Well, my husband has a big appetite," Emmy responded crisply. "That and I'm currently eating for two."

As he grabbed another brownie, Razor suddenly remembered something that made him mentally kick himself; he completely forgot to bring Regina home a souvenir. Sure, she wasn't due to be born for another couple of months, but that was besides the point.

He froze mid-chew as a cold chill shot through him. Thanks to all the excitement caused by Derikka turning mutant and then back again, he completely forgot about something else, too.

Stuffing the last of the brownie into his mouth, he wiped his hands on his pants as he scurried out of the kitchen. "Pardon me, ladies, I need to make a quick phone call."

Leaving mother and daughter to work on dinner together, Razor headed out to the porch and took out his cell phone. After making not one, but two not-so-quick calls, he waited outside, pacing the front walk. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon when Bones pulled up alone in Sherry's jeep.

"You think she'll like it?" Bones wondered as he hopped out.

Razor surveyed the small motorcycle strapped to the back. It was an old model, something released circa 1995, colored dark purple and streaked with red flames. Razor grinned. "She'll love it. Thanks, bro."

"Hey, for her? Anything."

Resting on the bike's seat was Derikka's helmet. Razor felt an unpleasant knot build inside him at the sight; that helmet was part of the reason she'd gone back inside the Dome that day. He knew that memory would remain far more bitter than sweet, and while he was going to try to dwell on the positive that had come of it, part of him still wished she had never endured any of that.

Part of him also felt like telling her to get a new helmet, but this one was a keepsake of Heather, the best friend she lost, so he kept his mouth shut.

Razor leaned into the cab and honked the horn. A moment later Derikka stuck her head out the door, her eyes resting on Bones. "Oh. It's you."

Bones lifted his hairless brows at this less than warm greeting. "You were expecting someone else?"

Derikka flushed, realizing how that must have sounded. "No. Well, yes, but..."

Razor hid a smile as she flushed harder and scurried over to give her twin a quick hug. He could guess who she was hoping would show up. Her new stepdad, whom she'd missed during the last week.

When Derikka released Bones, she spied the 'new' bike. She gave a hop of excitement and started hugging Bones all over again. "You're the best big brother ever," she cried, kissing him repeatedly.

"Hey, it was my idea," Razor put it.

Derikka promptly turned around, hopped to throw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "And you're the best husband ever. I'll see you later, okay?"

She dropped down, grabbed her helmet, hopped on her new ride and was soon tearing down the road, leaving a thin vapor trail behind her. Razor watched until she was out of sight, then turned to Bones. "Want to help me set the table?"

Bones chuckled. "Sure."


	18. Chapter 18

Mom and Razor were about halfway done eating their dinner when Derikka finally roared back to the house. She came breezing into the dining room, hair windswept and eyes shining. "Sorry I'm late," she said, though instead of joining them at the table, she remained standing in the doorway, helmet tucked under her arm.

"That's all right," Mom said with a smile. "I made lots, so there's plenty left for you."

While Derikka was off thrashing pavement, the three of them had been joking around at the table, talking and laughing and just enjoying being together. Bones wasn't in any hurry to go home; Sherry had to work late tonight. Plus he enjoyed spending time with his family...not to mention this was the last night they'd be able to spend like this before the frenzy of the new season started.

Outside, there came the sound of a low, rumbling car engine. Bones had to smile. Malone's car reminded him of Malone--big, rough, and dangerous.

Despite this, Derikka greeted him with a warm hug. Malone smiled and rested a hand on her hair. His eyes drifted to the three of them; he ducked his head and tugged down the brim of his hat as he cleared his throat. "I hope you don't mind, Em, but I already ate."

Bones noticed something flicker through Mom's eyes. "Are you heading out again?" she asked slowly.

"So soon?" said Derikka, sounding disappointed.

"I was thinking of indulging in a little late-night fishing before the big day tomorrow. You can come with, if you want."

Fishing was Malone's favorite way to relax, as well as spend time alone and think. Bones had never heard him invite anyone along before.

"Do I have to bait my own hook?" Derikka wondered.

Razor quietly snickered. Malone smiled wryly. "If you want to fish with me, you do."

Derikka thumped her helmet back onto her head. "Sweet. Let's boogie."

"What about me?" Razor wondered as the two headed out of the dining room together.

"You go on home ahead of me," Derikka called over her shoulder. "I'll ride back later."

They left, Malone in his car and Derikka on her bike. Mom finished her cup of tea and stood. "You go ahead, dear," she told Razor as she started cleaning up. "I'll handle this."

"I'll help," Bones quickly offered, not wanting her to tackle all these dishes alone.

Razor looked disappointed over having to head home alone. "Oh--your blushing bride's baby is in the jeep," Bones told him before taking a stack of plates into the kitchen.

Razor snickered again before bidding them goodnight and heading out. Mom shuddered discreetly, and Bones had to hide his smile as he helped her load the dishwasher. "I wish I knew where she got her nerves of steel," she noted with a sigh.

"Dad," Bones said promptly.

"That doesn't do _me_ a whole lot of good."

"It's okay, Mom," said Bones, smiling openly this time. "There aren't many girls who can stomach feeding dead mice to a snake."

A girl like that no doubt had few qualms about skewering helpless worms.

Mom shuddered again. "Thanks for babysitting that thing. I'm sick to my stomach enough right now without having to watch _that_."

"No problem," Bones said mildly. He saw far worse things than a snake being a snake during his day job.

Mom closed the dishwasher door and wiped her hands with a towel, then looked at him. Her expression had turned serious. "There's a reason Mal wants to be alone with Derikka tonight, and I think you should know it."

Bones lifted his brows curiously. "Oh?"

She nodded and gestured to the doorway; they went and sat in the living room. "It might come as a bit of a shock," Mom began, sounding uncertain.

"Go on," Bones prodded warily. What could Malone be up to with his twin that would shock him?

Mom was quiet for a moment, her eyes distant as she thought out her words carefully. "As you've probably realized by now, Malone loves Derikka very much."

Bones nodded. Up until the night Mom had announced their engagement, Bones hadn't understood the close bond that had formed between his twin and coach, but now it made sense. Derikka had known about the relationship before any of them, and seeing how happy he made Mom made her readily accept it. By the time they got married, she had already seen him as part of their family.

"She loves him, too," he responded. "I felt weird about it at first, but after seeing how good he is to you, I'm fine with it. I'm glad you've found someone you can love so much."

Mom smiled softly, clearly touched by his words. "Thank you," she murmured. "That's all we could hope for. Regardless of what he is to you legally, we don't expect you to ever see him as your father."

Something about the way she said that made him sit up straighter. "But Derikka...?"

"She's never had a father of any kind," Mom went on quickly, as though she were afraid she'd lose her nerve. "Having Malone in her life has given her something she's always wanted but never had. Right before she and Razor got married, she starting calling Mal Dad."

Bones couldn't deny that that surprised him--she sure never did it when he was in earshot. "And he's conscious of the fact that passing on one's assets can be tricky business," Mom continued, "especially if you've remarried."

Bones rested against the sofa cushions. "What's all this leading to?"

She looked at him a moment. "He wants to adopt her."

His brows shot up. "Legally?"

She nodded. Leaning back farther, Bones was quiet for a long time as he processed this strange new idea. Though she never had the chance to know him, Bones would have a hard time imagining anyone else than his own father as being Derikka's father.

But when it came down to it, all he could do was shrug.

"It's her decision, right? She's an adult, so if this is what she wants, there's really nothing I can say."

"You can give your opinion," Mom said gently. "I'm sure this feel strange to you."

"It does," he admitted. "But I'm not mad. He's good to her like he's good to you. I have no reason to object."

And he meant it. It would be strange, yes, to see his twin loving and calling another man her father, but it was her choice. And both he and Mom knew, deep down, which choice she was going to make.

Laughing suddenly, he shook his head. "If someone had come up to me a year ago and told me that Malicious Malone would one day be related to me, I would have said they were nuts."

Mom laughed too, looking relieved. "I would have said the same thing if someone had told me one day we would be married. He and I spent very little time together, back in the day, and though we didn't stay in touch, I saw him in one form or another several times over the years."

She smiled sadly at the memory. "In those days I was terrified of seeing him again. I thought we'd have a big, unpleasant confrontation about what had happened between your father and I. When he became a mutant, I was even more terrified. He was..."

She laughed again. "So scary."

Bones grinned in spite of himself. "Only you don't think so anymore," he said knowingly.

"I do," she said with a smile, "just not to me. I know now that his strength would never, ever be used to hurt me. And I sleep soundly at night knowing that that strength can protect me from just about anything."

She paused, smiling to herself for a moment, then turned serious again. "He doesn't expect anything from you, you know. He knows you'll never see anyone else as your father."

She had that right. Malone was Malone to him--the gruffest, most ruthless coach in the Mutant League. Nothing changed that, be it marrying his mother or legally adopting his twin sister. If Malone acknowledged and respected where they stood, then everything would be fine.

When he heard the rumble of Malone's car in the distance, Bones got up to leave. "Sherry should be home by now, and I should get some sleep," he said as he headed for the door.

"All right, sweetie. Good luck to you tomorrow."

Malone was parking the car as Bones headed out to the jeep. They paused for a moment and looked at each other, though neither of them spoke. Bones could tell Malone knew that Mom had told him. Bones granted him a small nod; Malone responded with a faint tip of his hat before heading into the house.

Yes, everything would be just fine.

* * *

"So, when is this taking place exactly?" Razor wondered, though he was still feeling a little stunned over what Derikka had just told him.

"Not until later," said Derikka, as she tugged one of his old t-shirts over her head. "You guys will be pretty busy this week, plus there's a lot of paperwork, red tape and junk to sort through before we can head to the courthouse. Adopting an adult is a little weird, so it takes longer to process."

Razor thought it was a little weird, too. His new wife wasn't an orphan, plus she was his _wife_ ; she didn't need to be adopted. But he understood that Malone was pursuing this not out of need, but out of want. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of once he was gone, plus he wanted to cement their relationship. If he loved her so much he wanted to make his parentage legal, Razor wasn't about to argue with him.

"What does this make him and me?" Razor wondered as they climbed into bed together.

"Same as you are now," Derikka responded as she pulled the blanket to her chest. "Sort of his son-in-law. Kind of. It doesn't really change anything between the two of you."

The thought made Razor snort; he knew Malone too well to think that. Despite the fact that, technically, he, Bones, and Malone were related now wouldn't stop Malone from pushing them to their limits. In fact, he was the sort to push them all the harder, just to prove he wasn't susceptible to a conflict of interests.

"He may be Dad to you now," Razor said as he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him, "but he'll always be Coach to me."

And Razor wasn't going to tease him about any of this, because frankly he'd be afraid to find out what the payback would be. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, his mind focusing on tomorrow's game.

He soon drifted off, images of playing fields and opponents still lingering in his mind. Only instead of the usual feelings he got when he was about to play--excitement, anxiety--he felt a tingling in his groin. It was weird, and he tried to brush it off, but the sensation persisted, like someone was tickling his arousal.

Waking suddenly, Razor lifted his head from the pillow and discovered that someone _was_ tickling his arousal.

Ever since Derikka had moved in, he had taken to sleeping either nude or in loose sleep pants that were easy to remove in a hurry, if need be. _Extremely_ easy, it seemed. Derikka had removed them without him feeling it and was currently running her fingernails up and down his hardened length. She paused when she realized he was awake, her smile shy yet sly.

"Sorry. I felt you stiffen up and couldn't resist."

Razor wasn't about to complain. "That happens a lot when guys sleep," he said simply. "It's perfectly normal."

"I know."

Smiling again, Derikka moved her nails over his length again as she leaned to press a moist kiss to the head. Razor drew in his breath as the heat pooling in his groin starting spreading over the rest of him. When he felt the velvety touch of her tongue, he nearly jerked off the mattress.

Sighing, he propped himself up on his elbows. "Don't," he warned. "Not like that."

Even that was dangerous. It just wasn't fair.

Understanding, Derikka left him long enough to find his favorite form of protection, which she proceeded to tug onto him, and not gently. She'd come to understand early on that she needed to be a little rough, keeping her touch firm, to get a response. Gentle touches, though tantalizing, were unsatisfying to his mutant body.

Now that he was safely covered, Derikka resumed her attentions, stroking his thighs and middle as she nipped at his length. Razor moaned quietly; he was already fully aroused, but Derikka paused, as if she was considering what else she could do to him. She sat back on her heels and drew her shirt over her head, and she was, naturally, not wearing anything underneath.

The urge to grab her and flip her under him was strong, but Razor forced it down, his hands gripping the bedding. Even if she could handle him now, he was never going to do that--it was too risky. Fighting instinct was tough, though, especially when she suddenly crawled on top of him, her soft breasts brushing across his skin.

He moaned again as she crushed her mouth against his, their tongues entwining roughly. He put his hands on her, running them up her silky torso to cup her warm breasts, though he kept his touch as gentle as he could. It was easy to lose himself when he was this excited, and even if she was a normal mutant now, he could still shatter her bones and shred her delicate skin in less than a heartbeat.

He took a breath and let it out slowly to calm himself, though his heart continued to race in his chest as her mouth glided seductively over his. Derikka pulled away, kissing down his throat while dragging her nails over his shoulders. He could tell by the way she was pressing against him that she wanted him to hold still, to let her have her way with his body in every way she could. He obeyed--for the most part.

Using the side of his hand and keeping his nails away from her skin, Razor slipped his fingers between her legs and moaned in soft delight to discover that she was incredibly hot and wet. He lightly stroked her flesh, plump with desire and excitement, moistening her inner folds. With his other hand, he reached across the bed to the nightstand and fumbled for a bottle of lube.

He rubbed a generous amount between her legs, making her moan and sigh in appreciation, then slicked an even more generous amount onto himself. Pain caused by dry friction wasn't a chance he was willing to take.

Derikka continued her journey down his body, kissing, stroking, and nipping at all his most sensitive places. His arousal began to throb, he was so excited, and he was about ready to beg Derikka to take him already.

As if she knew full well how badly he ached for her, Derikka suddenly sat up with a smile. She scooted down until she was kneeling over him, though instead of descending on him, she leaned down and touched her breasts to his arousal, running a hardened nipple up and down his length.

Razor hissed as he got the chills from head to toe. Damn if Derikka didn't do things to him even _he_ never thought of.

Apparently pleased with his reaction, she tickled the head of his arousal in the same manner. Razor was about ready to cry. "Please, Dare, I'm going to lose my mind if you keep that up," he all but whimpered.

Derikka smiled again as she rose up on her knees. "Flatterer."

She took a moment to pull something out of the drawer and tug it onto her fingers. It wasn't the vibrating glove she usually wore, but a device that fit over her fingertips. She had only used it on him a few times before, and the vibrations were sharp and intense.

Derikka switched it on, making it sing, then gripped his length with her other hand and lowered herself slowly, taking him in about an inch. He had read once that both males and females were the most sensitive near the tops of their sexes, which seemed to be true; even having so little of him enveloped in her tight heat sent thrills of delight coursing through him.

It was still a challenge not to thrust off the mattress. Sometimes, despite his iron resolve, he still twitched, an involuntarily reaction that always sent a spike of fear through him. Derikka never reacted when he did, though. He kept his hands on the bedding, gripping it tightly as he reminded himself to keep still. He didn't dare touch her anymore, either, not when he was this excited. As she continued to rise and fall, his fists clenched and he heard fabric tearing as his claw-like nails bit through the sheets.

Derikka slowly, steadily took in more and more of him, though she only took in a few inches at the most, and even that much made him a little nervous. It made him wonder, albeit vaguely, how much more of his tail she could handle now.

Speaking of which...his tail was the one part of him that didn't need to stay still. As Derikka rode him, he glided it all over her body, caressing and teasing her torso, her breasts, her face and lips. Derikka opened her mouth and touched her tongue to the tip of his tail as she caressed her pelvis with the device still buzzing at her fingertips. She didn't go near her clitoris, being far too sensitive for the intense pulsing, though it was still only on a low setting. She kicked it up a bit and started stroking his length in time with her movements.

It was all too incredible for words. Razor clenched and unclenched his teeth as he moaned and grunted steadily, his mind swirling in a dizzy haze over what was happening to his body. He had never enjoyed anything like this before. It felt so good it had tears springing to his eyes, and he didn't care. "I love you, Dare," he moaned out.

Derikka moaned in time with him as she stroked both him and herself, moving the device up to full power. "I love you, too," she gasped, body arching.

Razor jerked, his nails tearing into the sheets again. Body trembling, he whispered, "Come for me, Dare."

He was extremely close, but he had never finished before sufficiently rocking a lady's world, and he wasn't about to start now. "Let it go," he begged.

Understanding, Derikka stopped stroking him, though she didn't pause the gyrating motion her lower half was making. Resting her free hand on the mattress, she spread two fingers of her other hand into a ‘v’ and stroked herself, her fingers gliding on either side of her clitoris but not touching it. Her insides clenched like a fist and she let out a shriek, her hair touching his legs as her head tossed back.

Grunting, Razor propped himself up. The ache to thrust was overwhelming and it was all he could do not to. Her body still trembling as her orgasm ripped through her, Derikka stroked him hard, the vibrations at her fingertips coursing through them both. Razor gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to jerk his hips as his own body drew tight, all the pleasure running through him coming together in one final, intense wave.

He threw his head back and let out a wordless cry, spots of color and light searing across his vision. He let himself fall back, feeling like he was drifting away, his soul floating free of his body to drift among the stars.

When his senses finally returned, he felt a dull buzz that made him open his eyes. Derikka was touching herself again, moaning and gasping as her torso writhed. It took a while for him to soften completely, so there was still enough firmness there for her body to tug at. She was able to take more of him in, too, and her hips rose and fell rapidly as she trembled with pleasure.

"I love you, Razor," she gasped. "I love you!"

Her body arched as she let out another shriek, her heat engulfing him all over again. Grunting, Razor sat up. "Commere."

He hooked his hands under her arms and drew her to his chest, holding her close to him as he lay back down. Derikka clung to him, panting and trembling. The device continued to buzz; Razor absently switched it off and pulled it from her fingers.

Derikak let out a shaky sigh, her lips brushing his shoulder as she rested her head against his neck. "That was incredible."

Razor chuckled in spite of himself. "Incredible doesn't even begin to describe it. Being with you is like nothing I've ever experienced before."

Though he once had a rather short attention span himself, back in his high school days, he had since stopped understanding why so many men grew bored and wandered away from their ladies, even after a short time. Only after taking the time they had taken in their relationship was Derikka able to learn his body the way she had, to know exactly how to please him and when. He had enjoyed various forms of sex before meeting her, but it was never like this. Derikka knew him like no one else.

Taking her hand and kissing it softly, he said, "You're really one of a kind, you know that?"

Derikka smiled as she looked at him sleepily. "I know what you mean. I've never known anyone like you, someone who fits who I am so perfectly. I could never love anyone but you."

Smiling, Razor kissed her tenderly and held her closer. And then he remembered something, something he had discreetly tried to learn a handful of times but never asked about directly. He figured now was as good a time to bring it up, because honestly...he was curious.

"I know you were a virgin and everything when we met," he began, making her blush and hide her face against his chest, "but you must have had at least one boyfriend before you met me."

Razor knew that if there had ever been someone she liked that they, like him, never had a prayer against her charm. When Derikka wanted something, she would flash her pretty teeth, bat her eyelashes, and beguile her way into pretty much anything. In fact, Razor had yet to hear anyone say no to her.

 _He_ certainly couldn't.

"Just a handful," she admitted, sounding embarrassed. "A few when I was around twelve or so and one or two after that."

"And that was it until you met me?" Razor was surprised.

Derikka shrugged, still not looking at him. "They weren't married yet, but Steve was always around. I hated how he always hovered near Mom, like a demented bee or something. He was always there, and he was always the first to speak up when she was unhappy or upset. Only it was never to say something nice. He was subtle about it, but he was always trying to keep her feeling down, to make sure she felt insecure and vulnerable. I guess he thought she would be easier to manipulate that way."

Razor scowled a little, easily picturing what he was hearing. Steven Brooks was a predator, and this kind of behavior came naturally for him. Razor could imagine how angry he had been, yet ever persistent as the woman he desired continued to refuse his advances. Still in love with her first husband, Emmy had forced Brooks to wait until Butch Justice was missing for seven years before she consented to marrying him.

Razor imagined that even if she had never accepted, he would still be clinging to her, determined to make her miserable. A perfectly acceptable thing to do, in his eyes, if he couldn't have her to himself.

"Watching how he treated her made me leery of men," Derikka admitted, lifting her head and looking at him. "I did what I could to avoid them during my teen years, immersing myself in my music, and later my career."

A smile tugged at her lips. "But when I met you, I knew I had nothing to fear. I knew the moment I met you that you were someone special. That you would never do anything to hurt me, emotionally or otherwise."

"Never," Razor vowed, tightening his arms around her.

It was too bad Emmy hadn't been so lucky. Even after divorcing him, Brooks still wasn't out of her life. He still had a chance to hurt her, and Razor knew he wouldn't let a single opportunity slip by.

With a sigh, Razor pushed these dark thoughts from his mind and closed his eyes. "I need to get my head into the game, as they say," he said, yawning. "Plus I need some sleep before tomorrow."

Derikka lifted her head, looking sheepish. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Chuckling, Razor opened his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry. I love being with you. If I thought I could get away with it, I'd stay in bed with you forever, making love to you day in, day out."

"And I bet you could handle it," Derikka said wryly, "but I'm not so sure about me."

"And that's the best part about having a norm in your bed," Razor yawned, running his fingers up and down her tender side. "They're so easy to please."

"Or you're just that good," Derikka suggested with a grin.

"That, too."

As he closed his eyes again, Razor's sleepy mind vaguely wondered what Bones was up to at this hour. Knowing how disciplined his captain was, he had probably spent the evening in deep meditation to focus his mind, then went straight to bed. Bones had different priorities.


	19. Chapter 19

Sherry let out a long moan, her body twisting against the mattress. "Bones," she gasped, her voice high and full of pleading, "it's after three in the morning."

Bones stopped nipping at the inside of his wife's lovely thighs and looked at her with the most innocent face he could muster. "And what, exactly, would your point be?"

Sherry scoffed despite the sweat trickling down her face and started to sit up; Bones clamped his hands on her hips to keep her from getting away. "I have to be at work by nine, and you have a game at noon," she reminded him, panting hard.

Bones smiled at her. "I repeat: what's your point, exactly?"

Sherry dropped her head to the pillow with another scoff and a groan. Grinning, Bones bit down gently on her swollen clitoris, rolling it between his teeth. Sherry let out a sharp, startled cry, her hips jerking and bucking against the mattress. Her fingers tugged at his hair as she desperately sought for something to cling to as the sensations he was causing her all but overwhelmed her.

That was another soft spot that Bones made sure no one knew about--his hair. Few mutants in the League had any hair worth mentioning, so when he happened to have a clump or two ripped out on the field, he made sure not to let on how much it stung. He'd be stripped bald at every game otherwise.

Sherry only pulled out a few strands as her orgasm tore through her, so he didn't mind. Her body jerked and arched as she screamed out his name between wordless gasps and exclamations. When her trembling toned down a little, her breath slowing, Bones touched her clitoris with a tender, loving finger. Sherry gasped and shied away. "No more," she begged, her voice weak and breathless. "Please, no more."

"You sure?" Bones wondered, resting his cheek against her thigh as he gazed lovingly at her core. "I've only given you five orgasms. I was thinking of swinging an even dozen this time."

Sherry sputtered. "Are you out of your mind?" she cried.

Bones grinned. "Okay, a baker's dozen."

Sherry was trying to edge way from him, but she was shaking from head to toe, her arms buckling beneath her like they were made of rubber. "Bones," she said lowly, a tremor in her tired voice, "if you love me at all, you'll take that thing out of me."

Seeing she was serious, Bones took pity on her and switched off the vibrator he had tucked into her body earlier that night. She jerked like she was in pain when he touched her, so it was with extreme care that he slowly drew the device out and set it aside. A trickle of hot fluid spilled out after it was gone, moistening her already wet folds.

Bones gazed at them sadly, wishing he had a tongue, or at least a sense of smell. He often heard that a woman's core smelled wonderful and sweet, and tasted even better. He tried not to think about that kind of thing, but sometimes, like when he and his beautiful wife couldn't get any closer, it was hard.

He got up off the bed, switched off all the lights, then pulled the blanket over Sherry before climbing into bed beside her. He took his sunglasses off and left them on the nightstand, then pulled his wife into his arms and held her close. "I love you, Sherry," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

Sherry was almost asleep, too exhausted to stay awake a moment more. "Me, too," she whispered drowsily.

He kissed her again and rested his head against hers. He knew they should have gone to sleep hours ago, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from giving his beautiful wife all the pleasure she could stand--and maybe just a little more than she could stand. He'd have to be more careful in the future.

After tomorrow, they would have less time together. Sherry's work more than doubled during gaming season, and he and his team had plenty to do themselves, both on and off the field. It only seemed right to rock her world but good, so she wouldn't miss him so much, at least not for a while. Maybe even two whole days.

Bones eventually drifted off to sleep, only to be roused a few hours later by the blaring of the alarm clock. Sherry switched it off with a groan; Bones tightened his arms around her and kissed her lips firmly.

He never thought it would happen, but part of him was actually more interested in staying in bed with his wife than hitting the field. But the other side of him quickly won out, and he hopped out of bed. Sherry had to get to work earlier than he did, so he started a pot of coffee, scrambled a few eggs and popped a few slices into the toaster before he showered and dressed.

When he left the bathroom, Sherry was in the kitchen, munching her breakfast at the table. "This is the first time you've cooked anything for me," she noted when she noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Is it?"

He'd have to cook more often, then. It wasn't like he didn't know how, even though he didn't eat. Dad had taught him the essentials of living independently when he was small, and he had never forgotten.

"I'd better go," he said, though it was still early. He needed to allow extra time in case he was bombarded by the press, or by fans, and to make sure his team was ready...and so on.

Sherry looked reluctant to let him go, and she held him tightly as he kissed her goodbye. "Good luck today," she said, squeezing him hard.

"You too," said Bones, kissing her again.

Sherry was the one who had to deal with the other teams as they chased down the nearest reporter, so they could gloat and threaten on live TV.

Bones rode to the Dome alone, though he had to stop multiple times to deal with the press and several screaming fans. When he got there, the hallways were abuzz, though he was able to duck by a group of reporters as he headed to the locker room.

Only as he turned a corner and started down the hallway that led to the locker room, Bones felt a presence looming behind him--an all-too-familiar one. He had figured they would bump into each other at some point today, but he was in a good mood and didn't think anything he had to say was anything he hadn't already heard before, so he turned around with as pleasant of an expression as he could muster.

As he drew near, the corrupt commissioner looked anything but pleasant. Knowing that the last thing a person having a bad day wanted to see was someone having a great day, Bones smiled and said, "I think this is going to be a memorable season. Don't you?"

This won him a fierce scowl. "Everyone knows we hate each other," Prigg snarled, "so let's just drop the fake pleasantries, shall we?"

Bones cocked a brow; for the king of double-talk, that was pretty direct.

"I've got only one thing to say to you," he went on, his voice a low hiss. "And you if you know what's good for you you'll pass this on to your skank of a mother and your nosy little bitch of a sister."

His mood pulling a complete one-eighty, it was all Bones could do not to punch his face in, especially when he leaned closer, teeth bared. "Stay the hell out of my way. And keep the nose you don't have _out_ of my business."

With that, he turned and stomped off. Gritting his teeth, Bones started for the locker room again, then stopped as he caught sight of a familiar small figure at the other end of the corridor. He hadn't sensed or heard her come up, but judging by the look on her face, she had been there the entire time, listening. Frowning hard, Derikka turned without saying hello and disappeared around a corner. Bones hurried on and went into the locker room.

Considering how early it still was, he wasn't surprised to see that it was empty except for the McWhimples and Malone.

"Your mother wanted to come," Malone told him as Bones headed to his locker, "but I insisted that she stay home and watch the game on TV."

Bones was glad to hear it. The League was pretty rowdy right now, and the thought of his pregnant mother wandering the halls didn't sit well with him.

Since no one else had arrived yet, Bones spent an hour or so alone, meditating quietly to focus his mind--something that took a little effort, thanks to the earlier encounter. The time passed quickly and he returned to the locker room just his teammates were starting to arrive.

Darkstar showed up first, followed closely by Razor. As they both hurried to their lockers, Razor flashed his lifelong friend a sly grin. "So," he began slowly, "how many times did you get the little lady off last night?"

Bones didn't reply right away as he set his wedding ring onto the top shelf of his locker. "You know I don't kiss and tell, Raze."

Razor snorted quietly. Once upon a time, the two of them never had conversations like this, but now that Bones knew that he could pleasure a woman just as well as his friend could, unequipped or not, Razor brought it up more and more frequently.

Razor insisted that it was a natural thing for guys to do, but Bones didn't feel right talking about what he did with his wife in private, no matter how proud of his accomplishments he was. That the girl in Razor's bed was his twin sister made this kind of conversation feel even weirder.

Razor discreetly cleared his throat; Bones looked and saw he was holding up two fingers. That still counted as telling in his book, just without words, but he briefly flashed five fingers.

Razor grunted and closed his locker with a bang. "Damn it," he muttered.

Bones smiled in spite of himself. "I saw Dare a little while ago. Is she staying to watch the game?"

"She's here already? She said she had to stop in for a meeting with her publicist before she got here. I guess that means everything went smoothly."

Cannonball hurried in just then, with Mo and Spew at his heels. Cannonball had a cell phone pressed to his ear as he headed to his locker. "I love you too, doll-baby," he cooed, "but I've got to go now. Duty calls."

He hung up and whistled cheerily as he changed into his hockey uniform. Darkstar snorted, and not quietly. "You wussies make me sick sometimes," he muttered. "I'm glad Cee and I don't act like that."

Razor clucked his tongue. "Couldn't make it today, huh?"

Darkstar's ears darkened as he scowled. "She had to catch a flight for a business meeting," he grumbled. "She won't be back until next week."

"I'm sure she'll catch you on TV," Razor said slyly.

Darkstar grumbled something else and sulked away. Bones and Razor exchanged amused glances before they finished suiting up and headed out of the locker room. As they headed to the ice rink, they were swarmed by curious members of the media, but that was all.

"I was expecting the big-ugly to pester us at least once today," Razor commented.

Bones nodded, knowing he meant KT.

"Did you guys hear?" Darkstar asked in a low voice. "Old knobhead has been laying low lately, ever since the feds started investigating anyone and everyone who ever did direct business with Brooks. He's playing it innocent, and while there isn't any proof, no one is buying that he didn't know what his old pal was up to."

That explained why he was in such a foul mood. And since he and his family were indirectly responsible for the investigation, Prigg was going to threaten and harass them as payback. Naturally.

Over the past few months Bones had been quietly hoping that something in Steven Brooks' sordid history would shed light on his former best friend's own twisted past, something he couldn't lie his way out of. Unfortunately, he had all but made a career of lying, so it wasn't likely. That didn't stop Bones--and many others--from continuing to hope, though.

Bones pushed this thought from his mind as he and his team skated out onto the ice. "Keep your heads clear and on the game," he ordered, his eyes on Laser. The other team captain looked more than ready to play like he meant it. He, like the other captains, were ready to do whatever it took to fight their way to a title shot.

"Hey, there's Derikka," said Razor happily.

"Eyes on the ice, Raze," Bones told him coolly.

"And your brains off it," Darkstar added with a grin.

Bones grinned in return. In his two years in the League, he had yet to have his brains splattered across the field. He was rather proud of that.

Razor breathed a sigh of pleasure. "Damn, she looks cute."

"Ice, Raze," Bones said wearily, though the robust voice of his twin drifted down from the stands, rising above the excited shouts around her.

"Good luck, B! I love you, Raze! You too, Dad!"

That last part, Bones had to admit, took him off-guard. Hearing that was going to take some getting used to.

Behind him, Malone shuffled his feet as he tugged at the brim of his hat. "Okay, mutors, get to it. Screw this up and I'll personally tear you all in two."

"You got it, Coach," Razor said cheerily.

"I'm counting on you, Raze," Bones said, a warning note in his voice. "Don't let me down."

Razor, when he was at his best, had the quickest reflexes in the League. He seemed to be in top shape during their recent practices, but the week he took off for his honeymoon had Bones worried, despite Razor's assurance that he would spend most of his time skiing.

With this misgiving in mind, he watched Razor skate up for the face-off. Joining him was Britt, who for all intents and purposes was Laser's second-in-command, much like Razor was to Bones.

Watching the other teams practice wasn't allowed, so Bones had no idea what they were up against this season. He knew everyone was training harder than ever, but that didn't mean everyone had improved...though it also didn't mean they hadn't. One thing was for sure; The Ooze had a fire in their eyes he had never seen before.

This fire blazed in Britt's eyes as he swiped the puck away from Razor and streaked across the ice--only to have Razor snatch the puck back again.

Laser flew up and attempted to steal but cracked Razor's stick instead. Undaunted, Razor snapped his tail like a whip, and the puck went flying. Darkstar caught it and took a shot from where he stood; the puck popped through a torso or two before it slammed into the far net. And they hadn't played three full seconds yet.

"With a start like that, maybe they won't want to stick around for the finish," Darkstar commented.

"Just get back to position," said Bones, grinning.

* * *

With an unhappy grunt, Razor poked at his upper teeth with the tip of his forked tongue; the elbow Laser had just planted in his face had knocked half the row loose. If they fell out before he got a chance to give his wife a victory kiss, he was going to be seriously peeved.

After that knockout opening, the game had run smoothly--until a few minutes ago. Just because Cannonball could legally catch pucks in his mouth didn't mean that he should, or so they had just learned the hard way.

A ruthless slap shot from Laser had gone clear through the back of his head, forcing them to utilize another goalie. Bones promptly picked Mo, but the silly mutant forgot to mention that Spewter had the brain. Spew managed to safely toss it to him while the rest of them were battling it out in front of the opposite goal, but the damage had already been done. They were one point behind now.

And without the brain, Spew only skated around the ice a few seconds more before Britt slammed him into a wall, knocking too many limbs loose for him to continue playing.

"I'm getting awfully tired of that little twerp," muttered Darkstar.

"Just stay focused," Bones ordered gruffly.

He didn't say what Razor was pretty sure had passed through all their minds by now. This would be going a lot better at this point if Thrasher was here.

But Razor wouldn't let that thought linger. They had gone from last place to tied for first place before she and Malone came along. They could do this without her.

With only a few seconds left, Razor darted around the ring, looking for a chance to steal the puck from Laser. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Britt barreling toward him, only for him to vanish from sight through the nearby wall, propelled by a blur of orange.

With his head turned, Razor didn't see so much as sense that he needed to act, and act immediately. Running completely on instinct, he swiped his tail with all his might. He felt a sting as it connected with the puck, and he looked to watch it sail through the air.

Bones ducked; the goalie didn't. After the puck split through his skull it sunk into the net, just as the final horn sounded.

Darkstar crawled out of the wall--good thing they had elevated the fans to nearly twenty feet, giving them plenty of room to crash around under them--and jovially slapped him on the back. Laser skated past them with a simple nod. He didn't look at all upset, Razor noticed, as if he hadn't been expecting to win.

In fact, the entire team looked rather pleased with themselves as they skated off the rink, and Razor didn't wonder why. Nobody had expected them, or anyone else who faced them in the first game of the season, to win. But they had played better than ever, which appeared to be all they had wanted to show that day--a warning to the other teams.

If we can play this good against the champs--and they had--just look out, their expressions seemed to say.

Razor was just glad it was over. It was next week's game that had him worried.

"So, what's on the celebration agenda?" Darkstar wondered as he and the rest of the Monsters left the rink.

"Sex," Razor responded promptly, his eyes searching for Derikka.

Darkstar snorted. "Your libido just rules you, doesn't it."

"I'm a guy. Of course it does."

Darkstar snorted again, but he scurried off to the side, cell phone in hand. "You're coming back next week, right?" Razor heard him say.

Razor hid a smile, then paused as he and the team were greeted by eager reporters. With Sherry at the lead, they assessed their post-game reactions, then let them go. Mo, who was pretty banged up himself, scurried off to see Spew in the Rejuvenator.

"You need something?" Razor wondered when they reached the locker room; Darkstar was rubbing his shoulder and wincing.

"No," he said gruffly. "I'm no wussie."

"You sure? I bet a massage from the little woman would put a smile on your face."

Darkstar scowled his deadliest scowl and stomped to his locker, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Go easy, Raze," Bones advised, though his voice was full of amusement. "Deny it as hard as he will, he misses her."

"I know. That's why I'm picking on him."

Razor changed out of his uniform, then paused, garbed only in his gold-colored briefs. He closed his locker with a sigh. "You need a quick soak, bro?" he asked, though he was pretty sure Bones didn't.

Bones shook his head and pulled the chain that held his wedding ring over his head. "I'm good."

"I'm not."

His teeth felt even looser, and his tail wasn't in the best shape either after taking that last shot. "I'll meet you later," he called as he hurried out of the locker room.

Down the hall and around the corner he almost bumped into Derikka, who was in the middle of talking to Laser. Derikka looked extra cute today; she had her hair pulled back with star-shaped barrettes, was wearing a pale pink hoodie with fuchsia letters that read _Sorry, I'm taken,_ an old pair of acid-washed jeans and her favorite vintage hot pink high tops.

As they talked, Laser wore an expression Razor had seen on numerous mutors when they met Derikka for the first time; a mixture of surprise and amusement. Athletes were used to be approached by the shy and intimidated, norm and mutant alike, but Derikka was neither.

In fact, he was pretty sure there was only one mutant in the entire League she would admit to being afraid of. Fortunately for all, he wasn't around today.

Laser noticed him and smiled. "This yours?" he wondered.

"Damn straight," said Razor proudly.

"I'm jealous. She's adorable."

Grinning, Derikka turned and hugged her husband around the waist. "You free for lunch?" she asked, eyeing his attire doubtfully.

"He needs a soak in the tank," Darkstar said smugly as he came up behind them.

"Just for a few minutes," Razor said quickly as a look of disappointment crossed his tiny wife's face. "Ten at the most."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead--carefully so not to knock one of his loose teeth out.

"You ready to go?" a new voice asked--a soft, quiet one that Razor instantly recognized. He nearly choked on his own tongue as he looked over at the slender white figure walking up to Laser.

Derikka frowned at the look on his face--he had probably turned several shades of green lighter--then turned to follow his gaze. "Who's that?" she wondered.

"Laser's sister," he said weakly.

"Old girlfriend," Darkstar whispered conspiratorially. "One of many. Many, many, ma-"

Razor stomped his foot, and he shut up. "Good game, mutors," said Laser, shaking their hands as he passed.

That was unusually civil, even for him. "You think he's being nice because we're the champs, or because he thinks we won't be the champs for much longer?" Razor wondered once the two were gone.

"I think he was being nice because I'm here," Derikka said mildly.

Razor was willing to believe that. Derikka could charm just about anyone. Even Darkstar, who was in a foul mood right now, visibly softened when she gave him a congratulatory hug, and he didn't say no when she invited him to lunch with them.

"Keep an eye on her," Razor ordered as he headed down the hall.

Even with the corridors buzzing the way they were right now, he still didn't feel comfortable leaving Derikka alone. Fortunately, his brief soak took about eight minutes, and after he dressed and ran out to the parking lot, he found both Derikka and Darkstar waiting by his car.

Not that Derikka was going to ride with him today. She slapped her helmet on, mounted her bike and waved in farewell as she tore out of the parking lot. Razor followed her in his car at a slightly slower pace, pulling up at a nearby restaurant they often ate at after practice.

Inside, the three of them chattered and laughed during lunch like only close friends could, joking around and teasing each other relentlessly. Razor continued to pick on Darkstar about missing Cecilia, and Darkstar in turn called him needy and clingy.

"You follow her around like a lost little puppy," he said, while Derikka calmly sipped her cola.

"Speaking of puppies and being clingy," said Razor, wagging his brows suggestively, "I know what _you'll_ be doing during the lonely nights ahead."

Derikka sputtered and hid her laughter behind her hand. "Raze, that's mean," she chided.

"Hey, he's an independent sort," Razor pointed out. "Never let a woman do what you can do for yourself, right?"

Darkstar rolled his eyes and stood. "I think I'll go do something constructive. Like trim my toenails."

"And speaking of looking our best," said Derikka as she grabbed her purse, "don't forget we have an interview in the morning."

"Together?" wondered Darkstar.

"Uh-huh," responded Razor, with an eye roll of his own. "Haven't you seen the newsstands? They think we've broken up or something."

Darkstar snorted. "Those doinks never get anything right no matter what you say."

"I know. But I'm still going on national TV and telling the world I'm happily married to and madly in love with my Dare."

To prove it, he cupped her face in one hand and kissed her deeply. A pair of teen girls watching from a nearby table gasped and giggled behind their hands.

Darkstar left, looking a little droopy, and the happy couple headed out to the parking lot. Derikka wanted to ride with him this time, so Razor put her small bike into the massive trunk of his car.

"Where to, pretty lady?" he asked as he started the engine.

Derikka scooted across the seat and leaned her head on his arm. She ran her fingertips up and down his side; he looked down at her, and she lifted her face to kiss him. After their tongues had entwined for several minutes, she rested her head on his shoulder, her smile both sweet and sad. Her hand came up to touch his face lovingly.

"Take me to jail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutant League Hockey was my introduction to the Mutant League. Ah, sweet nostalgia...


	20. Chapter 20

Emmaline lay quietly while Doctor Morrigan moved the stethoscope on her abdomen, her pretty face lined with concentration. This morning, Emmaline had been annoyed when Malone told her not to watch the game in person, but she had relented in the end, understanding his concern. She had seen up close how rowdy mutant athletes could get, even when they didn't mean to be.

Her monthly checkup had been scheduled for today, but when she learned the game was also today she had called yesterday to cancel. After Malone left, she called Doctor Morrigan to say she was coming in after all. Fortunately, no one in the waiting room had objected to her tuning in to the game.

Her son and his team had won--naturally. She had watched the screen, flushed with pride, which caught the attention of a young boy sitting next to her, a sports magazine in his hands.

"Are you really Bones Justice's mom?" he had asked, aquiver with excitement when he recognized her face from all the times she'd been mentioned on her son's MLSN player profile in recent weeks.

She told him yes, she had that pleasure; he shocked her by asking for her autograph. Embarrassed, she tried to talk him out of it, claiming that she wasn't anyone important, but the boy had disagreed. "You're mom to the coolest athlete in the world, plus you're married to the coolest coach in the world," he had argued.

Emmaline saw no choice but to give in, and had blushingly signed the eager lad's shirt while the others in the waiting room watched in amusement.

Doctor Morrigan straightened, her usual sunny smile in place. Emmaline liked Doctor Morrigan; she was young, but she was kind and professional, and she had a polite, friendly manner that put all but the crankiest of patients at ease. It was easy to feel comfortable around her, to talk about those unpleasant but necessary things a person had to tell their doctor.

"Everything sounds great," the slender brunette reported. "Her heartbeat is nice and strong. I can't believe it's already been seven months--you're in the home stretch, huh?"

Emmaline could scarcely believe it herself. With her first two children in their twenties and herself firmly in middle-age, having another child had been the absolute furthest thing from her mind when she learned the news. At the time she couldn't have been unhappier--the timing had been cruel--but those feelings were long forgotten. Cupping her middle, her heart thumped in excitement as she realized she would be holding her baby in her arms in two months, or maybe sooner.

Everything was prepared for her. The room was finished and fully furnished, complete with cradle, rocker, and plush rug. The toys were piling up so rapidly, Emmaline had purchased a toy chest the other day to keep them all in.

"How have you been feeling?" Doctor Morrigan asked as she wrote something on her clipboard.

"A little tired," said Emmaline, "but that's about it."

All in all, this pregnancy had been surprisingly easy. Not at all like the lengthy sickness and overall flabbiness she had endured during her first pregnancy. She suspected it was because she wasn't carrying twins this time, but Doctor Morrigan said this wasn't necessarily true. Some women packed on the weight every time, while it was normal for others to stay fairly slim during their second pregnancies. Cravings had been minimal as well; all Emmaline seemed to want was sweets. The type of sweet didn't seem to matter--they all tasted good. A far cry from the weird things she had eaten while carrying Derikka and Bones, things that turned her stomach now to remember but had seemed delicious at the time.

"Everything looks fine, but I'd like for you to start coming in for checkups sooner," said Doctor Morrigan as Emmaline got up from the examination table and slid her shoes back on. "Once a woman reaches the third trimester I like to see her every two weeks instead of once a month--just in case."

"That's fine," said Emmaline, smiling. "I'll make another appointment on my way out."

After finishing up at the doctor's office, Emmaline eagerly returned home. She didn't think Malone would be back so soon, and she wanted to change into something pretty in the meantime. She wanted to take him out to dinner later to celebrate.

Only when she stepped through the front door, a plethora of smells greeted her nose. Roast chicken smothered in herbs and onions; fresh steamed vegetables; mashed potatoes and gravy; buttermilk biscuits. Emmaline's mouth watered as she hurried to the kitchen.

It was empty, though cooking utensils and the tantalizing odors remained. She checked the dining room, but that was empty, too. Finally, she went to the back door to look out at the patio--and stopped short, her mouth dropping open a little.

The orange brick of the patio had been covered with a large white cloth. The round patio table was draped with red velvet, and the chairs to match. The table was set with two candles, their flames flickering gently in the soft breeze. The feast she was smelling was laid out around them.

Malone was standing next to the table, dressed in what he usually wore--yet in that moment, seeing him standing there against the early evening sky, Emmaline thought him to be the most beautiful creature to ever live.

He came and slid open the patio door; Emmaline absently smoothed her hands over her skirt as she stepped outside. "I was going to change," she faltered, her eyes on her plain gray dress and non-glossy black flats.

Malone kissed her softly, silencing her. "You look beautiful," he told her, touching her face.

He moved away from her and pulled out one of the chairs. "Do you remember what day this is?"

Emaline thought for a moment--and then it hit her. Bones and Sherry were married on this day, four months ago. That very night was when she and Malone first became...close.

Her realization must have shown on her face, because Malone continued without waiting for her to answer. "I know it's traditional to celebrate this kind of thing at six months, but the baby will be here by then, we might be too busy..."

He smiled at her. "Plus I'm in a good mood. I felt like spoiling you."

Tears sprang to her eyes. Malone quickly put his arms around her, pulling her close to him; she buried her face in the leather of his coat. "Hormones," she sniffled.

"Of course," he said, not believing her for a second.

Emmaline let out a shaky sigh. "I've made a lot of mistakes and done a lot of stupid things, but falling in love with you wasn't one of them."

Malone held her quietly, stroking her hair--then let out a chuckle as Regina started kicking. "I think that's the signal to dig in."

Emmaline laughed and wiped her eyes. "I think you're right. How did you manage all this, anyway?" she wondered as she sat down.

A few months ago, Malone barely knew how to heat an oven.

"Derikka taught me, mostly," said Malone, his smile wry. "Plus I got a few tips from Cecilia."

Cecilia was a better cook than she could ever hope to be--one of her proudest displays of independence. "I wasn't aware you were taking lessons."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he said simply.

Emmaline was surprised all right--and thrilled. She had no doubt that she'd married the most wonderful man--mutant--imaginable. Sometimes, especially when her stupidity with Steven came back to haunt them, she felt unworthy of him. She was determined to do right by him, to love him with all her might and be the very best wife she could be.

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this."

Just last night, Razor had noted with amusement how Derikka could charm and beguile just about anyone to do just about anything. He would have liked to think that he was, to some extent, immune, that he could deny the craziest of requests--like her asking him to take her to the county jail to see her ex-stepfather.

Yet here they were, being led to the main visitor area, where they could talk to Brooks through the safety of bullet-proof glass. There only seemed to be norms held here--which was normal, since due to their size and strength mutant criminals were kept in jails much more heavily reinforced. Razor wondered distantly if the place was mutant-proof. He was willing to bet he could punch through the glass if he really wanted to.

Not that he did. The little bastard had only tried to murder his wife. That was all.

"I don't understand,” he said lowly as Derikka sat down. " _Why_ did you bring me here?"

"Because I was planning to come here with or without you but I knew you'd be mad if I didn't tell you first."

She had that right. He still wasn't happy about this, but at least she remembered that marriage was a partnership instead of acting on her own, without telling him. "I still don't get why we're here."

They would see him soon enough in court.

Derikka didn't respond; Brooks had come in. He sat down on the other side of the glass, looking very much like Razor remembered--just a little shaggier. "When they told me who was here to see me, I thought it was a joke," he said dryly.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Derikka asked calmly.

Razor looked at her blankly, as did her attempted murderer. He didn't say 'because I shot you,' but he was obviously thinking it.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she said.

Brooks scoffed. "I sincerely doubt that. What's really on your mind? Make it quick."

"You got a hot date or something?" Razor wondered waspishly.

Derikka shushed him. "I was just wondering if you've had any other visitors aside from me."

Something dark crossed Brooks face. "You mean Prigg. No. He's washed his pretty little hands of me, knowing full well he's as guilty as me. Guiltier."

Razor felt a tightening inside him. All at once he understood why Derikka wanted to come here, what she was trying to do. It was dangerous.

Brooks leaned closer, eyes blazing. "I'm going to rot in prison forever thanks to him--I know I am. He should rot with me. You want that, don't you? Yeah, of course you do. You and your brother both. And you want me to make it happen."

"It would be nice if you could lend a hand," Derikka said evenly.

"It shouldn't be that hard, I've been hiding away his dirty secrets for over twenty years. All you have to do is find them before he does."

"Where are they?"

"Everywhere. At the house. At my office. In banks. Start digging. I know you know how."

Razor was speechless. This man was at risk of being sent to prison for life, yet all he was concerned with was getting revenge on his former best friend for abandoning him. He just didn't understand that level of vindictiveness.

"Anything else you can tell me?" asked Derikka.

"Yeah. Before I was arrested I sent a special envelope to my ex-partner. The feds dug in my old desk, but not his. If you can get a hold of it, I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

Derikka nodded, looking deep in thought.

"You can't trust him," Razor said as soon as they sat in his car again.

"I know him. When he hates someone as much as he hates Prigg right now, it makes him forget how much he used to hate someone else. He'll do anything to get back at him, even ask _me_ for help."

"Derikka, this is dangerous. There are some things that are just too risky to mess with."

Derikka rested her chin on her palm and looked out the window, and he knew she had already made up her mind. She was going to pursue this, with or without his approval.

They drove in silence for a while. At first Razor headed for home, then changed his mind and turned off the main road. Derikka didn't react to the unfamiliar scenery until he pulled the car to a stop and switched off the engine.

"I'm going to have my hands full for the next few weeks," he said quietly. "I can't be with you every minute. Promise me that the moment I have to leave you alone, you won't run off and dive into some personal espionage mission or something."

Derikka chewed her lip as she looked at him. "Raze..."

"Promise me."

She lowered her eyes. Sighing, Razor reached across the seat and cupped her face. "Dare, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. If anything ever happened to you..."

He gave his head a shake. "I don't know what I'd do. I don't think I could go on living without you."

Derikka bit her lip again, her eyes moistening. "I promise," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I just..."

She shook her head, tears trickling down her face. Razor put his arms around her and pulled her to him. "You want to make him pay for what he did to your father. I know how you feel, but don't get caught up in revenge. It's not good for anyone. Plus where Brooks has failed, he's succeeded--many times."

He didn't outright say that while Brooks had failed to kill her, Prigg wouldn't, but he didn't have to. Derikka nodded, understanding, her face hidden against his chest. "I just hate seeing evil go unpunished," she whispered.

"I know exactly how you feel, Dare. You probably don't know half the things I've seen since joining the League."

Once upon a time, making it to the League had been the ultimate goal and dream, the place where everything would come together. Money, parties, fame, women...

Looking back, he could scarcely believe that naïve boy had been him. He'd learned about what went on behind the scenes the hard way, as they all had. The only one never fooled for a moment was Bones.

Razor sighed quietly; why couldn't some of his brains have rubbed off on him? They had only known each other since grade school. If only he had gained some of his best friend's sense by college, it would have saved him a lot of trouble.

Right now, his only concern was making sure his tiny wife didn't start looking for trouble of her own. He held her a while longer, then drew back and wiped her tears. "Ready to go home?"

She nodded, sniffling. He scooted back over to the steering wheel and started the engine again. As he drove back to the main road, Derikka kept sniffling and wiping her eyes. The sight made his heart pang.

"It's all right, Dare," he said gently. "Really."

"That was the first time you looked at me like that," she whispered.

"Like what?" he wondered.

"Angry. Disappointed. I hate disappointing the people I love. It makes me ashamed of myself."

"I'm not angry," Razor said quickly. "And I'm not disappointed. I was just...surprised."

Derikka didn't look convinced as she turned to stare out the window again. Razor had seen her upset with herself like this before and knew it would be a while before she got over it. Other people could screw up and she didn't care, but when she did something wrong, it made her think less of herself.

The Justice streak of perfectionism ran strong, it seemed.

"How was the meeting?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

She wiped her eyes again. "All right, I suppose. He thinks I should take the offer I've been eyeing before they change their minds, instead of waiting like I planned. He has a point, so I was thinking of calling them tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Razor said encouragingly. "What's going to happen once you have a new label?"

Derikka shrugged. "I'll start performing again, I guess. I'm not about to start working on a new album; I just finished touring over the last one."

Razor was glad to hear it. He didn't think he could handle another world tour so soon. The months apart had been torture for him.

"I suppose it's all for the best," she said, suddenly sounding more confident. "Most people have a new sound when they switch to a new label, so my new direction won't come as much of a shock."

She sat up straighter, as if she'd just thought of something. "On that note, I have a request."

"Of me?"

"No, of Bones. I don't know if he'll agree though. I'm kind of nervous to ask."

"You kidding? Just smile and bat your eyes. He'll do anything for you."

Derikka flushed. "You know that doesn't work on him."

Razor had actually never thought about it before, but now that she mentioned it, he suspected she was right. Bones wasn't easy to charm; he'd spent all of high school and college building up an immunity.

"What did you want to ask him?"

She shrugged again, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "I've been fiddling with a few songs off and on lately--I know I'm on break, but I can't help it. It's what I do. It's not finished yet, but I started writing a song while I was on tour and...I kind of want Bones to supply the drums for it."

The idea made Razor lift his brows in surprise. Bones played the drums as a hobby, a way to blow off steam, not as anything serious. Not that the stubborn mutor couldn't learn a real beat if he wanted to.

"I doubt he'll say no, but you won't know for sure unless you ask."

Derikka nodded, still twisting her hair. "I've something I want to ask you, too."

"Shoot. You know _I'd_ do anything for you," he sighed. Which was true.

She smiled shyly. "I'd like to start singing that song you wrote for me."

Razor felt surprised all over again. "The one I sang to you?"

Badly, he might add, though Derikka had pretended not to notice. "That song is about you, the way I see you. Won't that be kind of weird?"

Not that he wasn't utterly flattered that she thought his song was good enough--or at least that she loved him so much she didn't care either way.

"I was going to rewrite it a little. It won't be me singing about me, but me singing about the man I love, and how he sees me."

Razor waited until he had paused at a stoplight before answering, though not with words. He leaned across the seat, cupped her face and kissed her until a horn blared behind him.

"Glad you approve," she said, looking pleased.

She seemed to have forgotten that she was mad at herself, to his relief. Only when they reached the parking garage and headed up to their apartment, she looked pensive.

"Do me a favor," she said as they stepped inside. "Don't tell Bones."

Razor didn't have to ask what she meant. She didn't want him to tell Bones about what she'd done today. He shook his head. "I won't," he promised.

Derikka looked relieved; she hopped to kiss him before kicking off her shoes. "I'm going to have a shower, and then I'm going to make you dinner."

"You don't have to, Dare."

He was actually in the mood for Fly Taco, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

"It's the least I can do to make up for what I did today," she insisted. "Come on, I'll cook in an apron."

Razor gave her a funny look. "So?"

"And nothing else."

"Oh. That's different, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Bones being a drummer and Derikka being a singer recently switched to a brand of music he can stand, how could I pass up the opportunity for them to collaborate?


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of public appearances, endorsements, and TV, magazine, and radio interviews...all the things Bones either avoided or kept to a minimum.

There were some things he felt inclined to do, but they were the sort of thing most other athletes wouldn't do unless it was expected of them--when it would reflect on them the most, specifically. For Bones, those things were the best way to put his fame to good use. He was often told that his visits to ailing children in hospitals helped carry them through the next few days, even enabled them go through treatment with a smile. To him, that was much more meaningful than babbling in front of a camera about a product he would never actually use.

Most of his team tried to give back in similar ways, though Razor had spent most of that week doing interviews, more often than not with his new wife. Their mutual fans loved seeing them together and would line up around the block for a chance to snap a picture for their own private scrapbook.

So it took Bones by surprise when Derikka called him up, a few days before the next game, and asked if he wanted to accompany her to a few children's hospitals. He saw no reason not to, so after calling Sherry to tell her what he would be up to today, he rode in his twin's car to a facility across town, where he discovered something he hadn't known until now: Derikka could play the guitar.

Though he felt a little guilty about it, he had only seen his twin perform live once, right before she left for her world tour. She hadn't played the guitar that time, or during any of the TV performances and videos he had seen. After singing a gentle song to her rapt listeners, she explained to him that she only played the acoustic guitar, and that she had wanted to release a companion album shortly after her first release of acoustic-only songs, but her ex-label had disliked the idea.

"Now that I'm going more rock," she said as they left the hospital, "I should really practice on an electric one. I should practice more, period. My old label discouraged it so much I haven't played much of anything until recently."

She sounded sad about it, and a little bitter.

"You sounded good to me," said Bones honestly.

Derikka smiled, pleased by his praise. "I baked some cookies this morning...want to come with me to a few nursing homes?"

"Sure."

They ended up spending most of the afternoon together, visiting several other places around town. After the last stop, Derikka was recognized as they drove by a playground, which led to an impromptu sandbox performance.

Bones was recognized too, and he signed autographs while his twin strummed merrily. "You have the coolest brother ever," said a boy in an orange cap marked with a blue 'M', eyeing the two of them in awe.

Derikka giggled; she looked embarrassed. "I do, don't I."

"I wish he was my brother," sighed a small girl, who strongly resembled the boy in the cap.

"I don't," said a young teen, who was eyeing Bones in a less than sisterly way.

Derikka climbed out of the sandbox and stretched. "We'd better get going," she said, which prompted a chorus of unhappy groans.

"I have to go see what my husband is up to," she added as a girl who looked all of three years old clung to her legs.

This prompted the young teen to go starry-eyed. "You're so lucky," she gushed. "Are you going to have any kids?"

The question clearly caught Derikka off-guard. Children were obviously not in his and Sherry's future, but people often forgot, or just plain didn't know that conception wasn't possible for mutant and normal couples.

"Maybe," Derikka faltered. "Someday."

She retreated to her eye-catching purple car. But when Bones joined her inside she was smiling. "We work pretty well together," she commented as she drove on.

Bones smiled. "We do," he agreed.

He'd missed spending time with her while she was away on tour, and they had both been busy since she returned, in more ways than one. It was nice to have a day like this together, just the two of them.

"Will it be difficult for you to write darker, edgier songs once you finish the label switch?" he wondered. Most rock stars didn't sing about first kisses and dances under the stars. The deepest, most depressing song she had done so far was the one about the father she never knew--the song whose lyrics she had fought to change after the single's initial release. It had felt wrong, she claimed, to leave it as it was after she learned the truth.

"You kidding? I've been doing it for years. My life hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows, and writing my feelings out has always been my first way to cope, especially after Heather died. My label just didn't want anything to do with that part of me."

Bones had realized shortly after they first met, before he knew who she truly was, that the image presented by her record company wasn't who she really was. That was true of any celebrity, but he could tell that his twin was glad to be shedding that image, to be able to embrace more of herself.

"In fact," she went on, "there's a song I've been working on the last few months. It isn't particularly dark--it's kind of upbeat, actually, but it's got several big guitar riffs in it. I didn't think anything would ever come of it, but now that I'm getting a new label, I've been thinking about learning the riffs myself."

Even though Bones had seen her in some of her less than pop-friendly outfits, he still had a hard time picturing her wailing on an electric guitar onstage. "Any drum solos?" he joked.

Up until her recent album release, she hadn't even had a drummer, her label being satisfied with a machine to keep the bubblegum-pop beat. The guy she had now only tapped out simple things, but with the label and genre shift, that was going to have to change.

Derikka looked at him a moment, as if he'd said something surprising. "Actually," she said slowly, returning her eyes to the road, "I was thinking of asking this really cool guy I know if he wouldn't mind supplying the drums--just for this one song."

Bones felt his brows raise behind his sunglasses. "You mean me?"

Her smile was shy. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. If it is, don't worry about it. I understand."

"No, I could do it," he said, "I'm just surprised you're asking. I'm not exactly a professional."

One song didn't sound like a big deal, though. It would only need to be recorded once, if it came to that, and maybe they would play live a few times. It sounded kind of fun, actually.

"It doesn't matter," said Derikka, sounding relieved. "It'll only be a simple beat. Unless, you know, you _want_ the big solo," she added, grinning.

"We'll work up to it."

Derikka grinned again as she pulled into the parking garage next to their apartment building. "I just thought," she said slyly as she switched off the engine, "that if I have the 'coolest brother in the world,' I may as well flaunt it once in a while."

Bones looked at her for a moment, expression deadpan--then reached across the seat and tickled her rib cage. The shriek of laughter didn't surprise him, but the abrupt boot to the face did.

"Sorry," Derikka gasped as he rubbed his jaw. "Bad reflex. Did I hurt you?"

"Not really."

He spoke lightly, but the impact had been a lot heavier than he would have thought--not that he ever pictured his twin kicking him in the face. He had certainly felt it; those boots must have steel reinforced bottoms or something.

"Sherry won't be home until later," he said as they left the garage. "Want to come in and practice?"

"Right now?"

"No time like the present."

Derikka ran back to her car and was soon back, clutching a pile of sheet music in one hand and her guitar in the other. Now that he was married, Bones kept his drums in the living room instead of the bedroom, and that was where they practiced for several hours--though they didn't practice so much as they goofed around.

Derikka complained about her sound getting lost beneath all the pounding he was doing, which prompted him to suggest she get an electric pickup for acoustic instruments. "They have them at the mall," he added.

"As long as I do that, I may as well get a real electric one," she said crisply.

"You could always do both," he suggested.

She didn't need much prodding. Taking his bike this time, they rode to the nearby mall, heading up to the shop he bought all his drumsticks at. Along the way, Derikka paused outside the pet store. Her expression was wistful.

Bones paused too, remembering the day they had met here, Derikka shyly hiding on the other side of the big fish tank, not yet understanding why she loved someone she barely knew so much. That day had been an important one for them all; the pet store was where she and Razor first kissed, Razor had later reported happily. Though Bones imagined Mom would have preferred her daughter to have come home with a kitten instead of Libby.

"How is she?" Bones asked as they moved on again.

"Bigger," Derikka responded proudly. "Her coloring has darkened a little, but she's still cute as a button."

Derikka was the only girl he knew who could call a corn snake 'cute as a button' and mean it.

They spent the better portion of an hour cruising the music store, looking over every electric model they had available. "Did Dad play any instruments?" she asked as she flipped through a catalog.

The question gave Bones a flicker of relief. He then mentally berated himself; just because Derikka would soon have a new legal father in the form of Malone didn't mean she was going to forget her real one.

"Not that I know of."

"Mom doesn't either."

Bones smiled. "It's okay to be interested in things your parents aren't, you know."

"I know. I was just..."

Trying to find a connection to the father you never knew, Bones finished silently for her. "You look like him, you know," he told her quietly, making her look up from the page. "You have his eyes."

The same eyes he used to have, though he didn't remember them being so vibrant. Unshed tears glistened in those bright green orbs as she smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"Is this your first guitar?" asked the clerk, breaking the moment.

Derikka wiped her eyes and went over her choices with him for a while, before finally leaving the store with a vintage reissue Stratocaster. They went home again and made so much racket they didn't notice anyone else in the room until Razor switched off Derikka's amp. "I leave for a few hours to film a commercial, and look what happens," he said, clucking his tongue.

Bones responded by beating out the tattoo Derikka had taught him, knowing that Razor wasn't annoyed like he was acting. He was sad they were having so much fun without him.

Knowing his behavior just as well as her twin brother did, Derikka put her guitar down and cuddled her way into his arms. "Are you lonely? Want me to cook something for you?"

Razor pretended to pout as he scooped her into his arms, bridal-style. "Yes, please."

"Don't you want all this?" wondered Bones, eyeing the instruments still on the floor.

"Nah, I'll come pick them up later. It's not like I have far to travel."

She had a point. And he didn't mind. "Oh," said Razor, stopping in the doorway as he remembered something. "I saw Emmy earlier and she told me to show this to you two."

As he spoke, he pulled a stiff piece of paper out of his pocket; some kind of photo. A funny look crossed Derikka's face--and then she let out a laugh. "She's cute."

"How can you tell?"

She laughed again, and Razor passed the photo to Bones. It was no normal image, he quickly realized; it was the grainy image taken with an ultrasound. It wasn't very clear, but he could make out the vague outline of his tiny sister's head, and what might be part of a fist.

"I can't wait to meet her," sighed Derikka.

"Me too," agreed Razor.

"Me three," said Bones. "Did she want this back?"

Razor smiled. "No, She has her own copy."

He kissed Derikka's cheek noisily and turned to go. "Don't forget, we have practice in the morning," Bones called after him.

Razor snorted. "Like I could forget that with this girl's daddy riding my tail the way he does."

Derikka shot a look of apology over her husband's shoulder before she disappeared around the corner, but Bones didn't mind. He knew that Malone had a very special place in her heart, but as long at that didn't change the place she had for their real father, it was fine.

In fact, as he sat down on the sofa, his eyes glued to the image of his unborn baby sister, his mind was brooding over another matter entirely.

* * *

Emmaline narrowed her eyes at the cards in her hand before laying them down slowly. "Twenty."

Good, but not good enough, she'd no doubt.

Malone casually tossed down his own cards. "Bust."

The phone rang. Emmaline started to push her seat back--then stopped and stared. "Wait, did I just win?"

"Apparently," said Malone mildly.

"That's the first time I've ever won anything against you."

"But you're not the sort to gloat about it, right?" Malone asked with a smirk.

"Right," said Emmaline, before she skipped to answer the phone--not at easy feat when she was seven months pregnant. "Hello? Oh--hi, Cee. Are you back yet?"

"Not yet," came her best friend's voice amid a faint crackle of static. "Something's come up, so I'll be home later tonight."

"Good. I'm sure Darkstar will play better," said Emmaline, with a sly glance at his coach.

"Bet he didn't sleep a wink without me," Cecilia said casually.

Cecilia didn't sound as though she hadn't slept. In fact, their was an odd giddiness in her voice. "I catch you later tomorrow, okay? We'll do lunch."

They said goodbye and hung up, and Emmaline started putting away the snacks littering the game table. "Here, let me," offered Malone.

He took the small plates and bowls from her and carried them off to the kitchen. The phone rang again; Emmaline grabbed the extension in the living room. "Hello?"

On the other end of the line was a dull hum, a whisper of static. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a distant breathing. Then the line went dead.

She must have had a funny look on her face, because Malone frowned when he came out of the kitchen and saw her. "Something wrong?"

Emmaline shrugged and hung up. "Wrong number? I'm sure it was nothing."


	22. Chapter 22

Bones was sitting in the kitchen when Sherry came home. "Why are all the lights off?" she wondered, stumbling in the darkness.

She came in and flicked the light on; Bones squinted a little behind his dark lenses. "Bones, is something wrong?" Sherry asked softly as she moved to stand next to the kitchen table.

Bones looked up from the image of his baby sister. "Just thinking."

Sherry took notice of the photo in front of him and reached to pick it up. A smile tugged at her lips. "Is this Regina?"

Bones nodded. "I have to ask you something," he said as she turned to hang the image on the fridge.

Sensing something in his tone, Sherry looked at him again, her expression worried. "Did something happen? You look upset."

Bones studied her a long moment. She was so vital, so alive. Not that he wasn't, but for all the things his mutancy had done for him, it had also taken a lot of things away. "Does it bother you that I can never give you children?"

Sherry made a sputtering sound as she leaned against the counter, her expression one of shock. "Where did _that_ come from?" she said--though her eyes flicked to the fridge, answering her own question. "No, it doesn't bother me. I'm not even ready for kids yet."

"And when you are?" he pressed.

With a sigh, Sherry came forward and put her arms around him, bringing his head to rest against her chest. "I haven't given it much thought," she said simply. "But if I ever do get the urge, I think I'd like to adopt. Someone like those sweet kids you visited today."

She spoke with confidence, like even though she hadn't really thought about it before, it was what she would like to do. Bones put his hands on her waist and nudged her closer. "So, you really don't mind?"

She kissed the top of his head. "No, Bones. Not for a moment. I'm so happy to have you in my life I don't care about the other things. What's meant to happen will happen. Right now I'm satisfied just being with you."

Bones had suspected that she would say something like that, but he'd needed to be sure. With her holding him like that, stroking his hair, he felt strangely small, and she unusually strong. It was odd, but comforting. "I think I'd like that, too," he murmured.

He met plenty of wonderful children at the hospitals and orphanages he visited. Some were abandoned, others were left on their own after their parents or whoever had been taking care of them died in a tragic accident. He imagined he'd like to give one--or maybe more--of them a home. He'd kind of like to have one of those great kids to call his own.

Sherry kissed him again, dispelling his thoughts. "Don't worry about it anymore," she said as she opened the fridge to dig for her dinner. "You need to rest up, don't you?"

Bones nodded and got up from the table. He needed to rest and stay focused. Honestly, the upcoming game didn't worry him. It was what would happen when a certain member of his team clashed on field with the captain of the Screaming Evils that had him concerned.

* * *

Razor couldn't feel the laces between his fingers as he tugged his shoes on. He was trying not to think about it--Malone had all but ordered him personally to not let his emotions get in the way today--but it was hard. Make that impossible. He had stayed up all night seething as images of Madman chasing his tiny wife around kept pushing their way into his tired brain. He kept hearing that laugh...

Razor punched his own palm with unnecessary force and squeezed his fist, but it didn't help. His hands continued to tremble a little bit.

Bones noticed, though he didn't point it out. And a good thing, too. Razor would have decked him if he had.

"Is she here?" Bones asked instead.

Razor shook his head. "She said she was sick," he responded absently.

That was what she _said_ , anyway. Honestly, he couldn't be sure, even if she'd said it while curled up on the bathroom floor. Derikka had been acting funny the last few days, and he was pretty sure he knew why.

Since the afternoon she'd visited Brooks, he'd caught her on the phone multiple times. That in itself wasn't odd, but each time he came into the room, she'd hung up in a hurry and pretended like nothing had happened. And now she was 'mysteriously' ill. It was the last thing he needed to worry about today, but he suspected that while he was here, she was off doing what she promised not to--poking around Brooks' affairs, looking for evidence against his former best friend.

With a grunt, he slammed his locker shut, making the row tremble. Malone shot him a look, but said nothing. "Play like you always do," Bones told them all as they headed out to the field. "Like you mean it."

Razor knew they had all been hoping that their first game against the Evils would be while playing soccer or something, so they wouldn't have to engage Thrasher directly, but no. The scheduled game was football. And if the jealous mutor thought that just because she used to be on their team meant one or all of them wouldn't plow her clear into the ground, she had another thing coming.

In fact, Razor would prefer encountering her to anyone else. It would help vent a little frustration--if she had left the team for any other reason than because she was jealous of Sherry and angry at her father it would have been different, but no, not _her_ \--plus it would--hopefully--distract him from Madman.

But as soon as they took their positions, Razor knew that nothing short of the moon exploding was going to distract him. The second he caught his eye, Madman snickered and made lewd gestures with his hands and tongue. Bones put a hand on his arm and shook his head.

Razor forced himself to look at Thrasher instead. She avoided making eye contact with any of them, even after the game started. Despite his own internal battle, he took note of her own; she was clearly conflicted. And she didn't play well with the Evils, something that was made obvious mere moments into the game.

She didn't like the way Madman barked orders at her, and Madman looked even less pleased when she did what she wanted to anyway. Razor doubted they would have gotten along even if Madman hadn't done what he'd done--and that Thrasher knew what he'd done made her look even guiltier.

Shortly into the game she wound up with the ball, but when Razor shot after her she fumbled. He thought she would chase after him after he snared the ball and took off, but she didn't. Madman dove for him but missed. Touchdown.

"Didn't you teach her to keep her personal feelings out of a game no matter what?" Bones wondered.

" _I_ did," Malone agreed. "No one can coach that girl but me."

It would seem so. Madman kept getting madder, until he looked ready to tear her apart himself. It almost took the sting out of having to control himself. Almost.

Seeing how angry Madman was by the last few minutes of the game--they were ahead eighteen points--Razor knew he should have seen the cheap-shot coming.

As they were lined up for the kickoff, Madman suddenly grinned at him. "How's your girl?" he purred. "Just as tasty as ever, I bet."

The urge to hit him was so strong Razor's balled fists shook. He forced his eyes away and refused to respond. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Is she hiding somewhere? I'll have to check later. Has she dreamed about me? I bet she has."

Razor continued to stare at the ground as angry spots of color flashed before his eyes. Then the ball was in the air and he concentrated on not getting flattened as he chased after it, deliberately not looking at Madman in the process.

Unfortunately, it was Madman who wound up with the ball--but not for long. A streak of white suddenly slammed into him, knocking him clear into the Evil's bench, forcing the remaining players to scatter. This probably would have been considered a foul if it had happened earlier, but the buzzer sounded a second later. The ref decided they were too far ahead for it to matter and declared them the winners. You had to love the League's extremely loose rules.

When they reached the locker room, Bones looked battered, but pleased with himself. Malone looked mildly annoyed. "That was careless," he said.

"I knew they'd never catch up, what with Razor running like fire today," Bones said simply.

Razor knew he shouldn't, but he smiled a little. "Thanks, bro."

"Anytime."

In surprisingly fine shape after a violent football game, Razor showered and changed, without feeling the need for even a brief soak. Although as he left the locker room, he thought he might have to take a dip anyway to restart his heart, which had just come to a screeching halt.

Derikka was standing at the end of the long hall--and Madman was with her. He was still damp from having just emerged from his own soak, and looked a little stunned that the tiny norm was talking to him. Razor was beyond horrified.

"Dare," he squeaked.

He forced his suddenly leaden feet into motion; Derikka glanced at him, then, to his further astonishment, held her hand out with a faint smile. Looking equally stunned, Madman took it, then leaned to say something in her ear. Derikka smiled again--then calmly planted her fist in his gut.

While Madman doubled over with a look of bewilderment, Derikka walked casually over to her husband. "Just letting him know where things stand between us," she said, hugging him. "Sherry let me watch the game in her office--you were awesome."

Razor didn't respond until Madman had hobbled away. Then he put his arm around her protectively and started walking. "Feeling better?" he asked dryly.

"Much. You ready for lunch?"

"Very. You?"

"Of course. I don't know what was wrong with me this morning," she said, with a nervous laugh. "I must not have thoroughly cooked that chicken we had the other night."

"Yeah," Razor said, with a grim smile. "That must have been it."

* * *

Bones had just slipped his wedding ring back over his head when Thrasher came into the locker room. "I'm going to quit them," she announced, in a tone that dared anyone to argue with her.

No one else was around, except for Malone, who didn't respond. Bones closed his locker. "That's probably for the best. You have a different team picked yet?"

She looked down with a shrug. "Not yet. I'm thinking about it."

Malone let out a grunt. "Thrasher, this is ridiculous. We know you want to come back, and you know we want you to come back. So let's just skip over the big fuss. Come back already."

Thrasher was quiet for a moment. "I need to go talk to someone. I'll see you later."

She left, and Malone growled softly in his throat. "I need a drink," he muttered.

Bones said nothing as his coach stomped out of the locker room. He zipped up his jacket, then headed out to the parking lot to his bike. Razor was nearby, placing Derikka's small bike into the trunk of his car.

"You look good," Bones noted, his eyes on his twin.

"Why wouldn't I?" Derikka wondered.

"Razor said you were sick."

"I was," said Derikka, with a glance at her husband. "We were heading to lunch...want to join us?"

Bones smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"That's my boy," Emmaline said proudly when the final scores were flashed on the screen.

One of her coworkers, who had been watching with her, looked puzzled. "I thought Bones was your boy. He only scored once."

This was true, but...

"Razor is my boy, too."

"That's so awesome," the tired-looking woman sighed. "I could use a son-in-law or two like that. Say, are any of them still single?"

"Other than the Puke brothers? Sorry, no."

Emmaline switched off the set and went back to work. Not that there was much for her to do. She and Cecilia had arranged that she only needed to do light paperwork for now, and once the baby was born she would get two months off. Emmaline knew she was extremely fortunate to have her best friend as her employer, and it wasn't even favoritism. Cecilia treated all her employees with that kind of respect and kindness.

Cecilia wasn't here at the moment, having still not returned from her trip, but Emmaline had a key to her office, which she opened so she could place the paperwork she'd finished on Cecilia's desk. Her work done for the day, Emmaline locked the door again, grabbed her briefcase and headed out to her car. When she got there, she stopped short in surprise; Thrasher Malone was waiting for her.

"We need to talk."

Emmaline swallowed nervously and gestured to her car. "Get in. I was just about to head home."

It didn't look like Thrasher had come here in her own vehicle, so she didn't object to riding with her. Neither of them spoke until Emmaline pulled up outside her cottage house.

"I'm never going to call you Mom."

Emmaline bit her lip as she put her keys away. "I never expected you to. Bones will never call Mal Dad, either. That isn't important."

Thrasher was looking at her hard. "My dad called me the other night. He told me he plans to adopt your daughter."

Emmaline wasn't sure what to say. Thrasher continued before she could gather her thoughts properly. "He didn't ask what I thought. He just told me and hung up."

"He probably just wanted you to know," Emmaline said softly. "He wants you to be a part of his new life, but I think he's been afraid to face you. He knows you're hurt."

Thrasher let out a sigh. "I was. Then I was pissed. I'm not sure what I am now."

Emmaline managed a weak smile. "Want something to drink? I think I have some Oozewizer left over from the last time the guys visited."

Thrasher let out a small laugh. "No thanks. Got any soda?"

Feeling relieved as a little of the tension left the air, Emmaline led her into the kitchen, where she got Thrasher a can of soda and a cup of tea for herself. "I heard about the trial," Thrasher said softly as they sat in the living room. "I'm sorry."

Emmaline shrugged and rested a hand on her middle. "We have to do what we have to do. I just wish I didn't have to do this _now_."

As if knowing what she was talking about, Regina gave a particularly hard kick. She'd been doing that a lot the last few days. It kind of hurt.

Thrasher gave her head a shake and sank into the sofa. "I feel so stupid," she muttered. "I was so busy being mad at Bones, I had no idea what was going on with him and the others--not until it hit the news. I had no idea he had a mom, or a twin sister, or that--"

The phone suddenly rang. Emmaline decided not to answer it. Thrasher let out a sigh. "I feel like such a jerk. Joining the Screaming Evils when I did was beyond insensitive."

"You can always come back, can't you?"

"I can," she allowed. "I just wasn't sure they wanted me."

"They do," Emmaline said quickly. "Especially your father. He loves you very much, and he misses you. And..."

Emmaline set her cup down. "I don't ever expect you to see me as your mother, or Derikka as your sister, regardless of what your father does, but...maybe, someday, we might be friends?"

The phone had stopped ringing. Thrasher was biting her lip. She was visibly torn, but Emmaline was patient. She knew this would take time.

Her cell phone started to ring, making her jump. Sighing, she pulled it out of her jacket pocket; it was Cecilia. "I'm kind of busy," she said after she answered. "Could you--"

"Are you all right?" Cecilia demanded.

Emmaline made a face. Cecilia sounded frantic--frightened. "I'm fine. Is something wrong? What happened?"

Cecilia was panting like she was out of breath. "I just got back to the office when they told me," she said in a rush. "I couldn't believe it!"

A sense of dread was building inside her. "What?" Emmaline asked sharply. "What happened?"

"At the jail," Cecilia went on breathlessly. "They found Steve in his cell this morning--dead."


	23. Chapter 23

Razor leaned back in his seat and let out an enormous belch. Derikka rubbed her eyes. "Raze, we're in public," she said wearily.

"So?"

Derikka took an annoyed breath--then let out a belch of her own. A nice long one, though much more feminine. "Ladies first. It's only polite."

Bones was looking at them like they were both nuts. Razor just snickered and sucked down the last of his soda, making the straw slurp noisily. His cell phone rang; he flipped it out and answered it.

"Speak to me," he said huskily, which prompted Derikka to kick him under the table.

"Are you alone?" asked Thrasher, sounding impatient.

Razor lifted his brows. "No. But I'm married now, so I don't think that's appropriate."

Thrasher let out an angry huff. "I didn't mean it like _that_ , you dickhead. I want to know if Bones and the others are with you."

"He is," Razor allowed, wondering why she wanted to know. "Derikka, too, but that's it."

"Where's my dad?"

"I'm not sure. Is something wrong?"

Derikka nudged him; he mouthed 'It's Thrasher'. Bones sat up straighter. "How did you get my number, anyway?"

He didn't remember ever giving it to her. "It was on Emmaline's list of emergency numbers," Thrasher responded quickly. "I called Bones first, but he didn't answer."

Not surprising. Bones didn't usually bother bringing his phone to a game. Then the full meaning of what she just said hit him. "Wait--what was that about Emmy?"

"I was at her house," Thrasher explained impatiently. "I just wanted to talk to her. Then she got a phone call. I'm not sure what she heard, but she fainted."

Razor was on his feet, grappling for his keys. "We'll be right there," he said, apprehension rising.

"We're not at the house anymore. She fell pretty hard, so I took her to the hospital. I think she went into labor."

He must have made a sound, because Bones grabbed his arm. "What's going on?" he asked sharply. "What happened to Mom?"

"Which hospital?" Razor asked weakly, wincing as Bones' fingers dug into his flesh.

Thrasher told him and hung up. He ran out of the restaurant to the parking lot, with his wife and brother-in-law close behind him. "Thrasher said she went to talk to her today," he said as he fumbled to unlock his car, "and then Emmy got a weird call that made her faint. Thrasher took her to the hospital."

"Is she in labor?" Derikka asked fearfully.

"She says she _thinks_ so."

Bones wordlessly slapped his helmet on; Razor quickly got into his car and drove off, with Bones following close behind him. Along the way, Derikka called Malone, who pulled into the hospital parking lot moments after they did.

Thrasher was waiting for them inside. She looked worried. "What happened?" Malone asked brusquely as they joined her.

Thrasher weakly repeated what she'd told Razor. "Who called her?" Derikka demanded, sounding agitated and frightened. "And what did they say?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear. And I didn't get a chance to ask. They took her to the emergency room."

Malone pulled his hat off and rubbed his eyes; Razor didn't think he’d ever seen him look so shaken. Derikka looked at him, then went asking if they could speak to a Doctor Morrigan.

"She's already with her," a kind-looking nurse informed them. "The fall caused her to go into premature labor, but the doctor said she would try to halt it."

"Is that a good idea?" Razor wondered.

"It can be risky," said Derikka weakly. "They only try to do that when they think going through with the labor will be harmful to mother and child."

"The doctor seemed confident your mother will pull through no matter what they end up having to do," the nurse said with a smile. "I wouldn't worry."

* * *

Emmaline was beginning to understand why Derikka got mad at herself when she did something clumsy. Not only had her moment of weakness caused her to hurt herself, she had put her child at risk, too. But that rush of emotion when she heard that her ex-husband was dead had been too much for her. She had felt shocked, frightened, relieved. She felt relieved more than anything. If he was dead, then she would never have to face him again. He would never get his hands on her baby. She was truly free.

If she had ruined her own chance by falling onto the coffee table like that, she would never forgive herself. This thought swirled around the hazy fog of her mind; they had given her something when she arrived at the hospital, something for the pain. It made it awfully hard to think.

Faces passed in and out of her line of sight amid a jumble of voices. She couldn't really understand what was being said. Sometimes she thought she felt like she was being moved around, other times she was still. There was always the movement of others around her, rushing about.

A hand squeezed hers; she looked and saw the kind face of Doctor Morrigan. "I did what I could to try and have you hold her for now," she was saying, her voice sounding far away even though she was leaning close to her, "but it didn't work. This baby seems determined to come now or else, but she's not quite ready. She hasn't turned far enough."

Emmaline knew what that meant. She gave a nod, her head swimming. "Do what you have to do."

* * *

When Sherry came rushing into the waiting room, Bones hurried to put his arms around her. He didn't look at Thrasher, but he could feel her eyes on them. He didn't care; he held his wife close, relieved to have her comfort and support right now.

They sat down together, hands clasped. Razor was sitting across from him, clutching Derikka's hand in the same way. Malone sat next to Thrasher, absently twisting his hat in his hands. Thrasher had an odd look on her face. She looked happy to be near them all, but she looked guilty too, like she blamed herself for what happened.

Bones caught her eye. "Thanks for being there with her," he said quietly.

She nodded and ducked her head. A cell phone rang--a cheery tune he recognized as Derikka's. She looked at the readout, then got up and moved to another part of the room as she answered and spoke in low, hurried tones. When she finished and returned to her seat, she looked paler than she did a moment ago.

Bones kept his eyes on the clock. It felt like they had been sitting here for days, but in reality it was only an hour or so later when a doctor with glossy brown hair strolled over, a smile on her face. Derikka hopped up and hugged her.

"She's fine," Doctor Morrigan reported, still smiling. "We had to do an emergency c-section, but she went through it just perfectly. She's in recovery right now."

Bones felt nearly overwhelmed with relief. "And the baby?"

Doctor Morrigan didn't answer right away. Her eyes were on Malone. "You're her husband, correct?"

He nodded.

"And the baby's father?"

Malone shook his head this time. "No."

He sounded awfully sorry about it. Doctor Morrigan arched a delicate eyebrow. "You sure?"

She glanced at Thrasher, then turned and started down the hall. They all followed. "I'd heard that the chances of conception between a couple like the two of you are supposed to be astronomically low," she said, in a very conversational, musing kind of way. "But I always wondered, in the case of an unusually fertile female, if that number wouldn't go up just a little bit. An extremely low percentage is still a percentage."

She smiled at Derikka. "Your mother mentioned once that you hate pelvic exams even more than she does."

Derikka turned a pretty shade of pink. "They practically have to sedate me, if that's what you mean," she mumbled.

"Your mother would have it just as bad if she hadn't already had two children, I imagine. That level of sensitivity is extremely uncommon."

"Just what are you driving at?" Razor asked suspiciously.

They turned a corner, and Doctor Morrigan gestured wordlessly. She walked away, leaving them alone in the nursery wing. Bones glanced at Malone, who looked at him and Derikka in turn. Derikka gave a nod; Malone turned and approached the long pane of glass alone.

On the other side were soft sounds of infants cooing and fussing. Malone looked, his white eyes quietly searching for a nameplate reading Regina Malone--and suddenly pressed a hand to his face and leaned against the glass. He visibly trembled as tears trickled past his fingers.

Derikka rushed forward and looked, then turned around and hugged--of all people--Thrasher. "What are you hugging _me_ for?" she wanted to know.

"Because we're related by blood now."

Bones exchanged glances with Razor; they hurried forward together. Finding little Regina wasn't hard; she was the only infant present with pink-orange skin. She wasn't fussing, but making quiet baby noises to herself as her tiny fingers coiled around her stubby shock of bright blond hair.

Except for softer coloring and strands of real hair instead of flexible membrane, she may as well have been a baby version of Thrasher.

"So, _that's_ what she was driving at," Razor said dryly.

Then, grinning, he turned and shook Malone's hand. "Nice job, big guy."

Malone looked like he was in a daze. Bones kind of felt like he was, too. Not that he wouldn't have loved baby Regina just the same if she were Brooks' daughter, but part of him felt relieved--and amazed. "Unusually fertile, huh?" he echoed.

Derikka flushed and glanced down at her toes. "It's not like we're going to up and start having unprotected sex," she mumbled.

"Or any at all," Bones advised, knowing how careful Razor was about that. Derikka flushed darker and didn't respond.

But, Bones mused internally, they were always making advances in the medical field. If this was indeed possible to a select handful of normal females, maybe she and Razor could conceive with a little help from science.

Not that Razor looked interested in having kids of his own right now. With his hands and face pressed to the glass, he looked perfectly content with the idea of spoiling his new baby sister rotten, and he was disappointed when the nurse said he couldn't hold her just yet.

"Does Mom know?" wondered Derikka.

"She hasn't woken up since they put her under for surgery," the nurse reported. "When she does, we'll let you know."

They lingered a while longer, then the nurse advised them to sit down and wait some more. Malone sat and shook his head. "I have a daughter," he said distantly. "Another one."

"She was always yours," Derikka reminded him.

"I know. But she's actually _mine_. I can barely believe it. I never thought..."

He shook his head again and sank back in his chair. Thrasher wet her lips. "I'm sorry, Dad. For everything."

Malone looked at her. She smiled shyly. "And I'm glad you're so happy," she added softly.

Her father studied her a moment, then reached over and pulled her into his arms. "I am, thank you. And welcome back."

* * *

Emmaline awoke slowly, though there was a faint buzzing inside her skull. Her body felt oddly heavy, while at the same time she felt like she was floating up off the bed. She felt movement beside her; someone took her hand and held it. Someone with warm, rough hands.

Smiling, Emmaline turned her head. "Hey."

Malone kissed her hand and continued to hold it. "Welcome back, beautiful. How do you feel?"

Emmaline scrunched up her face as she thought about it. That weird floaty feeling made it a little difficult to think clearly. "High," she finally decided.

Malone laughed--a real laugh, without restraint. And he was smiling, smiling bigger than she had ever seen him smile. He face looked relaxed--and open. For once he wasn't hiding his feelings. Something warm crept into her heart.

He kissed her hand again. "I love you so much, Em. More than I can tell you with words."

Emmaline smiled softly. "You don't have to."

And he didn't. She understood. She understood everything.

Her eyes drifted around the room. It was sunny, with tiny fingers of light poking through the half-closed window blinds. It hadn't been sunny when she first came in. Was it only earlier this afternoon? It felt like a lot more time had passed than that, but she was pretty sure it was still the same day.

It occurred to her that the last time she had lain in a hospital bed was when she gave birth to Bones and Derikka--a completely different experience from this one. Confident in her young, strong body, she had forgone any medication and went through labor on her own--though when she started to bring Derikka into the world, she kind of regretted that decision.

The memory made her smile now. She knew the two liked to argue and tease each other about who was older, so she would never tell them who was born first. The meatier of the two, Emmaline had worried she would never be able to manage it, but after three good pushes, Derikka was passed to her father's waiting arms. Being smaller and having the way prepped for him like that, Bones had only taken a single push. Always the perfect son, even at birth.

Thinking about that day brought a pain to her heart as she remembered something, something she had long forgotten--something that had been horribly selfish and cruel to put her tiny daughter through later, when Emmaline ran away.

From the moment she took her first breath, Derikka had been the fussier of the two. While pacifying Bones was always easy, Derikka would cry often and pitifully, to the stress of her young parents. Cuddling and toys didn't work, and they would have been at a loss if the nurse hadn't pointed out that Derikka seemed to quiet whenever she did something; place her next to her twin.

It worked every time. When they were together, she was all smiles, but if she was separated from her brother for too long, she would turn miserable. The night Emmaline had stormed out of the apartment was all a blur, but she specifically remembered going to the crib and taking Derikka out. She had meant to take Bones too, but he had been asleep, and she hadn't the heart to wake him. And she, in her youthful naivety, had believed the argument, whatever it had been about, would be over by morning.

Derikka had cried for hours before finally falling, exhausted, to sleep. Emmaline had stayed awake all night, quietly waiting for Butch to come for her. In the morning she wanted to go to him, but by then she was too afraid. What if he didn't want her back? So she had sent the first letter. And the next, and the next...

Emmaline let those memories fade from her mind. That all happened in another life. She had a new one now, and this time she wasn't going to screw it up.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes again it wasn't as sunny. Her head felt clearer, too, enough for her to sit up a little. Malone was still at her side, though now he was dressed in a hospital robe. The kind they gave you before you held a baby.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

Emmaline assessed herself. "A little hungry," she decided.

Malone smiled as he stood. "I think someone else is, too."

Emmaline's heart skipped a beat as he moved over to the hospital bassinet that was waiting near the bed. As carefully as if he were handling a doll made of glass, Malone lifted out a fidgeting bundle of pink cloth and held her close to him. His eyes, surprisingly serious, drifted to his wife's.

"I love you, Em," he said again. "Marrying you was the best, smartest thing I've done in a long, long time. And I'm not ever letting you go. Either of you."

"I know," she said softly, before holding her arms out expectantly.

This had all happened earlier than she expected, but she didn't care. As long as her Regina was strong and healthy, Emmaline was perfectly happy to have her sooner than planned. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Malone sat down slowly. Just as slowly, he passed the pink bundle to her.

Emamline's heart had skipped a beat a moment ago. This time, she was pretty sure it stopped altogether.

Regina was an orangey-pink, with hair as golden as the sun. Her tiny fists bore ten fingers, and the large eyes that blinked at her were her own ice blue. Emmaline's own eyes flooded with tears as she held her baby daughter close to her, kissing her downy head as she tried not to sob too hard.

"I'm glad," she whispered, trembling. "I'm so very glad."

Malone's eyes looked moist as he rested a hand on their daughter's head. _Their_ daughter, she repeated. Theirs. Really and truly theirs.

"The doctor said something about you being unusually fertile," Malone said, as a way of explanation. "Derikka, too. Oh, and I got a scolding from both your sons for not using protection."

Emmaline couldn't remember the last time her heart felt so light, so free. If she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up, ever. "You were drunk," she said carelessly. "We both were. It doesn't matter. This was the best gift you could have ever given me."

"And it means no one can ever take her away from us," Malone added quietly.

Emmaline finally tore her eyes away from her tiny daughter as she remembered something. "No one will try," she said. "Cecilia called--that's why I fainted, I was so shocked. She told me Steven is dead."

Malone sat up straighter. "Dead?" he echoed blankly. "How?"

"I don't know. I passed out before she could tell me."

It didn't matter as far as she was concerned. They were safe now, really and truly safe. He couldn't hurt them anymore. She was ready to face this new chapter of her life, with her wonderful husband, her children, their spouses. "Are they here?" she wondered.

Malone nodded. "Everyone's outside. Should I get them?"

Emmaline thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Let's stay like this a while longer," she said softly, smiling as he rested his head against hers, his eyes on their daughter. "Just the three of us."


	24. Chapter 24

After so much excitement, and after gulping down so much soda for lunch, Razor suddenly had to pee--badly. He held it for as long as he could, but inevitably he had to run to the bathroom, leaving the rest of the group as they milled around the hallway outside of Emmy's hospital room. When he came back a few minutes later, Derikka was talking quietly to Doctor Morrigan. Just like she kept hanging up the phone and acting like nothing had happened, she cut the conversation short and moved away from the young doctor as he neared.

Trying not to let his irritation show too much, Razor pulled his wife aside. "Okay, no fooling around--what's going on?"

Derikka glanced at the others. The rest of the team had arrived a little while ago, and everyone was chatting in rapid excitement. They were happy, smiling and laughing as they showed off the goodies they'd grabbed from the gift shop on the way in. No one was paying attention to them.

"Have you been sticking your pretty little nose where it doesn't belong?"

Derikka flushed. "No," she mumbled. "You made me promise not to. I asked Cecilia to do it."

Razor let out a grunt and rubbed his eyes. "Dare," he said wearily, "you shouldn't have dragged her into this. Is she even half as fond of this sneaky spy stuff as you obviously are?"

Derikka rolled her eyes. "Heather taught me all that--who do you think taught her? Although," she went on, dropping her voice even lower, "you're probably not going to like what she told me earlier, when she called after we got here."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Dare. What's going on?"

She glanced at the others again before answering him. "He's dead. Steven, I mean. They found him dead in his cell this morning--an accident, they're calling it. Said he somehow suffocated in his sleep. You'd buy that, right?"

For a moment Razor was too stunned to respond. "No," he finally spat. "I don't."

A cold chill settled into him as he realized what must have really happened. Prigg had gotten wind that his old buddy was trying to get a little payback...and had taken care of it.

"Is Cecilia okay?" he asked weakly.

"She's fine," Derikka told him quietly. "She's on her way over right now."

Razor reached out and gripped her shoulders. She flinched a little, and he quickly loosened his grasp, though he didn't let go completely. "Do you understand now how dangerous messing with him is? If you'd gone poking around, that could have been you, Dare. And it might still be Cecilia, if he or anyone he knows finds out about her."

Derikka looked shaken and didn't respond. The businesswoman in question came breezing down the hallway a moment later, looking uncharacteristically flustered. Her perfect white jacket was dusty, and her usually perfectly coiffed hair, currently wildly streaked with a plethora of colors, hung loose and trailed behind her.

Darkstar seemed to like the slightly ruffled look on her, his eyes glowing in appreciation as he hurried to meet her. Razor was almost surprised when he greeted her--with a rough, mouth-crushing kiss--right in the middle of the hallway, but then he reminded himself that this was the first time he'd seen her all week.

"How is she?" Cecilia asked after the two parted, sounding short of breath. "I feel like such a butthole--I was so floored when I called her I didn't stop to think that telling her like that was a bad idea."

"That was you?" said Bones, sounding irritated. "Just what did you tell her, anyway?"

Cecilia looked them all over before repeating what Derikka just told Razor. If anyone came to the same conclusion he did, it didn't show. Though no one, he reminded himself, knew about Derikka's little visit to the jail, or Cecilia's nosing around Brooks' old office. He decided not to enlighten them.

"I suppose, in the end, it's for the best," mused Sherry, sounding relieved.

No one disagreed. With Brooks gone, Emmy wouldn't have to deal with facing him, or anyone else, in court again. Razor could only hoped that it ended here. He highly doubted it.

Doctor Morrigan rejoined them a minute later, with her usual bright smile. "We don't usually do this," she said, eyeing the large group, "but since this is the most loved baby we've had in a while..."

Mo and Spew all but bounced in excitement. "...You can all go in. But just for a minute, and remember to keep it quiet."

Immediate family went first, so Bones took the lead, with Sherry close behind him. Razor followed behind her, clinging to Derikka's hand. Mo and Spew took up the rear behind Darkstar and Cecilia, tiptoeing all the way--a funny sight to see. Cannonball and Luna were here, too; they quietly went to leave their gifts on the table next to the bed.

Razor placed his own gift there, then gazed at tiny Regina, who Malone held the entire time. His coach had never looked prouder.

"Why do babies do that?" Darkstar wondered as Regina, pacifier in her mouth, rubbed her own hair.

"There are fine hairs on a woman's breasts," Emmy explained, with a sleepy smile. "Babies quickly relate silky things to nursing. It's a gesture of comfort and security."

"Is that why they like security blankets?" wondered Razor, thinking about how they often had satin edges.

"Probably."

They couldn't stay much longer, so they each said goodbye quietly. Derikka gave both her new father and baby sister a hug and kiss, then went over to hug her mother. Sherry and Bones congratulated them both, followed by Darkstar. "Welcome to the team, kiddo," he said, shaking Regina's tiny fist.

Razor didn't ask to hold her, though he longed to. He'd never given much thought to babies, but if they were as cute as Regina, then he wouldn't mind having one of his own. And if Derikka was as unusually fertile as her mother, he realized that it might be possible, someday.

Cecilia left her gift last, then went over to her best friend. "Just so you know, there are news vans parked outside."

"How come?" Emmy wondered.

"You're about to become an even bigger celebrity than you already are, that's how come. Everyone's going to want to interview the mother of the first mutant-norm hybrid."

Emmy appeared to think this over. "How soon can we move to the South Pole?"

Malone chuckled and placed Regina in her bassinet. "Don't worry about it, Em. They have to get through me first."

Emmy seemed satisfied with that and shut her eyes. The rest of them left quietly, heading out to the parking lot, where they would then go--with reluctance--back to their regular scheduled lives. The media was indeed swarming, but Cecilia, who was a force of nature when she wanted to be, shooed them away long enough for the rest of them to escape.

As Razor headed to his car, Bones followed, with Sherry close at his heels. "Do you think it was really an accident?" Bones asked in a low voice.

Razor looked at him. Derikka reached for and squeezed his hand. _Don't tell him,_ he could practically hear her begging in her mind. "No. I don't."

He left it at that, as did Bones. Brooks might be gone, but both of them had a feeling that this wasn't over.

* * *

"But why would Prigg have him killed?" Sherry wondered as she and Bones got ready for bed that night. "I know he must have known more about his sordid little secrets than anyone else, but there wasn't much he could do from jail. And it was a given that he was going to prison from there, too."

Bones gave a shrug. "Knowing too much was enough for him to get nervous, I guess. Honestly, it doesn't surprise me. Brooks wasn't a man who was happy going down alone. I mean, look what he tried to do to Mom. He didn't have to do that--he could have broken away clean. Prigg knew that about him, and that Brooks blamed him for not getting him off. Too big of a risk to leave alone."

Sherry let out a tired sigh, sat on the edge of the bed and slumped forward, head in her hands. "Where does it end, Bones?" she asked quietly. "When is he finally going to be stopped?"

Bones finishing pulling an old t-shirt over his head and sat down next to her. "I don't know," he said, putting his arm around her. "If it were up to me, it would have ended a long time ago."

Before this happened, activity from the corrupt commissioner had been extremely quiet. Taking away some of his power at the League, humiliating him like that, had all but sent him into hiding. Even now that the new season had begun, he'd rarely made an appearance, whereas he used to love posturing in front of the cameras. He was changed--broken.

That didn't stop him from hurting others, it seemed.

"It was different when it was just us," Sherry said sadly, "but now..."

Bones knew what she meant. Everything had changed. Their family had grown, and would keep on growing. In a few days Malone planned to visit the courthouse with Derikka, legally making the pair father and child. At this point, you might as well say the whole team was one big family.

Bones knew that, in a way, it made them stronger, but it also made certain things more difficult. There were a lot of people Prigg could hurt to get to him, if he really wanted to. It was a thought that made it hard to sleep that night, but sleep he must. He had another game to prepare for. Plus a new baby sister he wanted to run over and see first thing in the morning.

* * *

When Razor opened his eyes one morning, a week after Regina was born, the first thing he did was stretch his hand out and pat the mattress. The space beside him, as it had been all week, was empty. Sighing, he got up, tugged his sleep pants on and padded barefoot to the kitchen.

Derikka was already up, quietly sipping a glass of orange juice and reading a newspaper at the kitchen table. "They're still talking about Mom," she reported, without looking up. "She hasn't accepted any of them yet, but they're still calling her for interviews."

" _Is_ she planning to accept?" Razor asked doubtfully as he went to the fridge.

"She already has. She's going to talk to Sherry in the evening after the next game, and...that's it."

She chuckled and set the newspaper aside. Razor didn't smile. "Dare..." he began, sighing.

"I made you pancakes," Derikka interrupted, pointing.

Razor looked and saw a large plate on the counter piled with plump pancakes. Encircling them, like rays of the sun, were slices of strawberries. The top pancake was adorned with two chocolate chips for eyes and a chocolate syrup smile. "Are you trying to butter me up for something?" he asked dryly.

"No," Derikka said crisply. "Just being your loving wife."

She stirred her own breakfast: bran flakes. He'd never seen her eat bran flakes before. "We need to talk," said Razor, before drizzling maple syrup onto his happy-go-lucky breakfast.

"About what?" Derikka asked lightly as he joined her at the table.

He looked at her hard; she deliberately avoided his gaze, instead looking down at her bland cereal. "How about this, for starters: when did you make a habit of getting up before me? You know I hate waking up to a cold, lonely bed."

Derikka smiled to herself, which prompted him to scowl. "I'm not joking, Dare. I love waking up with you in my arms. And I know you know that, so how come you keep getting up before I'm awake?"

Granted, it wasn't a big deal, but he couldn't see any reason for her to do it. Other than that she didn't _want_ to wake up in his arms. Ordinarily he wouldn't have thought so, but she'd been so distant to him lately, ever since that day at the hospital. She didn't look directly at him when she talked, and she only spoke about vague, unimportant things. It wasn't like her at all.

"Is something else going on?" he asked suspiciously.

Derikka took a sip of orange juice. "I haven’t broken into any offices or bank vaults recently, if that's what you mean."

"No, you're just getting Cecilia to do it for you."

That she'd conspired to go through Brooks' things behind his back, even vicariously, bothered him. A lot.

Derikka shook her head. "I'm not. We haven't spoken since the day Mom came home from the hospital."

That had been such a happy day. Before mother and daughter arrived they decorated Regina's new room with pink and mint green streamers, and they'd celebrated with cake and ice cream. Everyone had been there, all bad feelings forgotten. Thrasher had sighed with relief and said, "I'm so glad to be wearing orange and blue again. Wearing a different uniform felt so wrong. I was born to be a Monster--it's in my blood."

Thrasher seemed to have accepted Emmy, too. She and Derikka had even gone shopping together afterward, with Thrasher happily heading home with a new pet tarantula--a big pink one.

Life would be just about perfect right now, if not for this weirdness between him and his wife. "Derikka." Razor spoke her name firmly, making her finally look him in the eye. "You're keeping something from me and I don't like it. It's time you told me what it is."

He'd been patient about it all week, but after yet another morning of her getting up without him, behaving as though her day was separate from his...he'd had enough.

Derikka looked away again, her eyes turning distant. The phone suddenly rang. "Don't answer it," Razor said, as she bolted up to do exactly that.

She ignored him and grabbed the extension hanging near the fridge; he rested his head on his hand with a sigh.

"And you're sure?" Derikka asked whoever was on the line. There was a tremor in her voice. "Thank you. Yes, I'll come in later. See you then. Bye."

She hung up and returned to the table. Resting her chin on her clasped hands, she swallowed before speaking. "I've been sick every morning," she began, not meeting his gaze. "That's why I get up before you. I can't help it."

"Dare," Razor said wearily, "that was just smokescreen so you could make plans with Cecilia behind my back."

Derikka frowned, her eyes still on the tabletop. "No, it wasn't. I've been sick every day all week. And I'll keep on being sick. Don't worry, it'll stop eventually."

Razor made a face. "Why?" he asked, not understanding.

Her bright green eyes lifted to his. Her smile was tight, and a little strange. "Can't you guess?"

Not really, Razor thought. There was only one reason she would be sick on a regular basis, and that...

He slumped in his chair as it hit him. "You couldn't be," he said weakly, stunned. "We never..."

Only they had. A mere two weeks ago, they had unprotected sex during their honeymoon--twice.

Derikka smiled again, looking a little nervous. "I am. That was Doctor Morrigan on the phone just now. I went in for the test a few days ago. I'm sorry I kept you in the dark all this time, but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

Razor was too stunned to speak. He was going to be a father? Seriously?

Derikka took his hand suddenly, making him jump a little. Her smile was shy. "I know I've been acting weird lately, and I'm sorry," she said softly. "And I'm sorry I, uh, conspired with Cecilia without telling you. I shouldn't have. I hope you're not still mad, and..."

Her other hand drifted to her middle. "I hope you're not mad about this, either."

Razor noticed the worried look on her face and felt his heart melt. "No, Dare," he said softly, reaching over to cup her face with his free hand. "I was only mad about what you did because I'm so afraid of you getting hurt--or worse. And I could never be mad about this. Surprised--but never mad."

Derikka smiled softly as tears of relief touched her eyes. She kissed his hand. "I love you so much, Raze."

"Me, too. Commere."

She rose and came around the table, and he lovingly pulled her into his lap and held her close. "We should go visit Emmy," he mused, cheek rested on her soft hair. "So I can get some practice changing diapers and junk."

Derikka started to laugh. "You really want to learn how to change diapers?"

"I'm not squeamish about it, if that's what you mean. Really, Dare, I've had mutant guts splashed on me at work. A little baby-doo is not exactly a big deal."

Derikka continued to laugh, placing her head on his shoulder. "And you say _I'm_ all kinds of perfect," she said, sighing rapturously.

"You are," Razor said firmly, kissing her forehead. "When you're not being bullheaded, that is."

Derikka lifted her head and smirked. "Sorry. It kind of runs in the family."

"Don't I know it," Razor sighed, hugging her tighter. "Don't I know it."

* * *

The atmosphere in the locker room was a happy one on the morning of the next game. Everyone was in a great mood, including Thrasher, as she tugged on her Monster's uniform for the first time that season. Razor also looked particularly cheerful, Bones noticed. He actually hummed to himself as he changed.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kidd?" said Thrasher curiously.

"Too expensive," grinned Darkstar.

Razor stuck out his long tongue. "If you must know, I'm going to be a daddy."

Bones fumbled and dropped his wedding ring. "You did _what_ to my baby sister?" he asked as he crouched to retrieve it.

The rest of the locker room looked equally surprised. "That was extremely foolish and unnecessarily dangerous," Malone scolded. "You should know better than to take a norm at all, let alone without protection."

Razor snorted. "Look who's talking."

Malone actually darkened with embarrassment and hastily nudged his hat forward. "That was...oh, never mind."

Bones couldn't believe it either, and he glared at his best friend. Mom was one thing--she was almost a foot taller than Derikka, and Malone, though he'd never seen for himself, was no doubt much less endowed than a lizoid. Derikka, on the other hand, was petite and fragile. He could scarcely believe Razor, after years of extreme caution, had dared to go all the way with her, and without protection to boot.

"Stop looking at me like I did something bad," Razor ordered, scowling. "She's my wife. We can do what we want."

"Em and I slipped up because we were intoxicated that night," Malone said gruffly, "something we've made sure not to repeat. I know you know better."

"Uh, this is supposed to be _happy_ news," Razor said wearily. "And if you must know...let's say part of Dare's mutantcy was permanent and leave it at that, okay? Jeez, I'm not stupid, you know. I wouldn't do anything she couldn't handle."

Looking put out and insulted, Razor finished lacing his sneakers in a huff. Derikka suddenly came scurrying into the room, cheeks flushed and out of breath. She stopped and looked at everyone, who stared at her in return, and said, "Were you guys just talking about me?"

"I broke the news," Razor grumbled. "Now everyone's mad at me. They think I overstepped my husbandly bounds or something."

Derikka frowned in disapproval. "You did not. I jumped you without telling you what I was going to do, and completely forgot to wrap you up first, so the fact that I'm knocked up is entirely my fault. At least I have my health."

She turned to Bones, all humor gone from her eyes. "Cecilia just called me and I wanted to catch you all before things get too crazy around here."

Something about the way she spoke, and the worried look in her eye, instantly put Bones on edge. "What happened?"

"The house," Derikka said grimly. "The one Mom sold. It 'mysteriously' blew up last night. A faulty pipeline, they're saying."

For a moment no one spoke. They didn't have to; everyone knew what they were all thinking. That there was nothing mysterious about it. "What about the people who bought it?" Razor asked quietly.

"Dead."

Bones thumped his fist against a locker. "This has to end," he said, through gritted teeth.

"We know," Thrasher said quietly. "We all want him stopped. Only..."

Only they didn't know how. But Bones knew in that moment that they had to find a way. No matter what it took, no matter what risk had to be taken, this couldn't be allowed to go any farther.


	25. Chapter 25

Emmaline sat in her garden watching the sun go down, a soft smile on her face. Regina was curled up quietly in her arms, having just been lulled to sleep as Emmaline rocked her and sang softly. Emmaline could scarcely believe her beautiful baby was already a week old. The hospital said she was perfectly healthy and saw no reason for her not to go home the day after she was born, but they had been understandably hesitant about it at first.

The doctors had been following her own calculations--that she was already three months along when she discovered she was pregnant--but now that they knew Malone was Regina's father, that meant she was a mere four months developed before she was born. But it seemed that mutant-normal hybrids, as everyone was now calling Regina, grew at an accelerated rate. Emmaline wasn't going to complain, as long as her baby was strong and healthy. It just meant that she got to hold her all the sooner, and the pregnancy had been easy and relatively pain-free.

Emmaline's uncommonly high fertility rate was the talk of the scientific community, as well as among women like herself--women who had found love and happiness with a wonderful mutant. Her baby had given them hope, and scientists were already studying new ways to conceive artificially. Because even if a normal woman--Emmaline wasn't the only one with extra sensitivity out there--could possibly be impregnated by a mutant, it didn't mean unprotected sex was a good idea. The risk of lethal STDs caused by otherwise benign mutant bacteria was still strong, even if intercourse wasn't involved, so they were currently looking for ways to properly sterilize a male mutant's sperm before attempting conception through artificial means.

It was all very complicated, and Emmaline was just glad that her own case had turned out so well. She knew she was fortunate, because she could very well have wound up with a deadly infection instead of a baby. It made her sad, though, to always have to use protection when she was with her husband, like they were doing something wrong when they weren't. She hoped that with all the studying they were doing they would find a way to free all the faithful husbands and wives out there of this burden.

The sound of Malone's car rumbling out front broke into her thoughts. She rested further into her chair with a smile and waited for him to step out onto the patio with them.

As soon as he did, she knew something was wrong. Malone tossed his hat aside and rushed to her, falling to his knees as he put his arms around her and Regina. "Did something happen?" Emmaline asked, alarmed.

Malone swallowed and shook his head. "No--I just..."

He looked away briefly as he tried to compose himself. "I just had a strange feeling, that's all."

His words set her heart thumping unpleasantly, though she coaxed herself to stay calm. Nothing had happened today--at least not here at home. "We're fine," Emmaline faltered. "It's been quiet all day." She smiled, trying to shake off the gloom his abrupt entry had caused. "Did you win the game?"

Malone studied her face for a long moment, then softly kissed Regina's downy head before answering. "I take it you didn't tune in today."

Emmaline flushed. "I was going to, but Gina got hungry, and then we ended up taking a nap together."

Malone flashed a tired smile and leaned up to kiss her forehead. "We won. Barely. Joe Magician has been coaching the Derangers like a maniac, plus he has a few new members. They're practically a new team."

Emmaline grew thoughtful. "Who do you think is the top contender for a title shot this season?"

"Too soon to tell."

"Well, I'm sure Sherry and I will discuss it later," Emmaline said with a smile. "I think that's a lot more interesting than talking about what it's like to be the mommy to the first mutant-normal hybrid."

People didn't want to hear that it was exactly the same as being any other sort of mommy, but it was true. And she had recently discovered--ironically, considering how she had made a point to avoid them all these years--that she rather enjoyed sports. Now that she wasn't pregnant anymore, she hoped to watch a game or two in person.

Shifting her hold on Regina, Emmaline stood from her seat and started for the patio door. Malone startled her by grabbing her hand, stopping her. "You're not going out, are you?" he asked, his tone dark and strange.

Frowning, she started to say, "I told Sherry I'd--"

"No, Em."

The sharpness he spoke with startled her further. "Mal, what--"

Malone put an arm around her and yanked her close, making her gasp a little in surprise. Regina stirred, but went on dreaming.

"You're not going out. Not tonight. Please, don't ask me why. Just trust me."

Her heart was thumping in that unpleasant way again. Something must have happened, something he was afraid to tell her about. Swallowing, she nodded slowly. "Okay," she whispered.

If this was her previous marriage, she would have gotten angry and gone anyway--she hated being told what to do, least of all by her own husband--but she trusted Malone completely. And she had a baby to take care of now, to protect from harm. And Malone didn't frighten easily, but she could feel it as clearly as if he'd told her with words. He was afraid--afraid for her.

Shaken, Emmaline sat back down, clutching Regina close and protectively to her. "Okay," she said again. "I'll stay right here."

* * *

"You want me to kill him? I'll kill him for you, B."

Bones absently glanced up at his twin, who was pacing in front of the sofa he was sitting on, stepping around the instruments still cluttering his living room floor.

After their game against the Derangers, Bones had left his team, avoided the press and escaped home, not wanting to deal with all that right now. The only person who tried to contact him was Sherry, and he had filled her in on what Derikka told him. Sherry would never have found out otherwise; the explosion would be kept quiet, the story kept out of everything except maybe the local papers. Just like always.

This prompted Sherry--his relentless, brave little Sherry--to suggest that she mention it on the air, but Bones had firmly told her no. It would only get her into trouble, and bringing a non-Mutant League story into the news was against the rules, unless it was directly related to the League or to an athlete. It was too far of a stretch to casually say that the former home of the mother of the League's star athlete had mysteriously blown up. He was touched that she was willing to try, though.

Derikka, on the other hand, was willing to do a lot more than leak a story to the press. As she continued to pace, arms folded and eyes distant, he could practically see her mind churning. "It wouldn't be that hard for me, you know," she continued. "That's the advantage us normal mutants have. He would never see it coming, not from me. I could waltz right in, gushing that I'm a huge fan, and then..."

She punched her own palm for emphasis. Bones felt tired, and oddly numb inside, so much so that he didn't even bother to feel shocked that his tiny twin was casually discussing her plans to murder someone. "It'd never work, Dare. He knows you, and he knows who you are. Your name may be Drogues--sorry, Kidd," he corrected himself, "but he knows you were born a Justice. He distrusts you by default."

Derikka stopped pacing and faced him, hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you know what kind of people they were? The ones he killed?"

She didn't bother mincing words--not that she ever did. She didn't say 'the people who were killed.' Prigg hadn't done the deed himself, but he'd given the order. Derikka knew as well as Bones did that their blood was on his hands.

Bones didn't respond; she knew he didn't know who had purchased the house. "They were the overly wealthy, country club type," Derikka went on. "Kind of snobby, really, but they had their good points, too. They donated a lot of money to local charities, particularly ones that benefited children. And they had a little boy."

Bones looked up at her again, holding her steely gaze. Her eyes were quietly blazing in the way only a Justice's could, and he knew without asking the answer to the next question that sprang to mind. The little boy, like his parents, hadn't survived the explosion. Prigg had killed a family.

"We can't kill him, Dare," Bones said dully.

"Why not?"

"Because then we'd be the same as him."

Derikka narrowed her eyes again. "Says who?"

"Says our father. You really want that?"

"You mean, could I live with myself afterward, knowing that I'd stooped to levels people like Brooks are capable of, if I saved innocent lives in the end? I probably could."

Bones didn't know what to say to that. He knew he should get her off this train of thought and soon, but he couldn't say he didn't understand her feelings, having experienced those same feelings himself. But Derikka was drifting into a dark, dangerous place, and he wasn't sure he knew the right things to say to bring her back.

" _I_ couldn't," he said quietly. "I'd never be able to forgive myself, if I allowed my sweet little twin sister to become a murderer."

Derikka looked at him a moment, then turned away and kicked the nearest object with a savage growl. Bones sat up straighter, and not just because her foot had gone clear through the end table. "I didn't know you could do that."

"You think _that's_ impressive?" she said dangerously. "Wait'll you see what I do to--"

"I meant your eyes."

She stopped and stared. The blaze of red faded. "Huh?"

"You were doing the mutant red-eyed rage."

Most mutant eyes blazed white when a mutant was mad, which gave Bones the distinction of being one of, if not the only mutant in the League whose eyes glowed red. It was a Justice thing.

Her anger forgotten, Derikka went to peer at the vague reflection of herself cast in the glass of a nearby picture. Her eyes were normal now, though, so there was nothing to see. At least she'd forgotten about planning murder for the time being.

Derikka pursed her lips at her hazy reflection, then turned and rested her hands on the arm of the sofa. She drummed her fingers a moment and let out a huff of air. "Okay. We'll do it your way."

As she spoke, she bent to pull something out of her purse, which she casually tossed at him. A worn folder jammed with papers; Bones opened it and started leafing through its contents. Words and numbers that meant nothing to him seemed to go on and on, without any direction or purpose--and then it hit him. "These are computer codes."

"And passwords, and pass codes," added Derikka, sounding smug.

"To whose computers?" he wondered, though he had a feeling he already knew. The thought nearly made his hands shake.

"Take a wild guess, dear brother."

He looked up from the treasure-trove of electronic information. "How?"

"Cecilia. The firm associated with her offices used to do businesses with Artwell and Company all the time. She knows that building back and forth and knows how to get into Steve's old office and the offices of everyone he used to work with. She found part of this in his ex-partner's desk, and the rest scattered across and hidden in his personal information."

Bones sank back into the sofa. "Why would Cecilia...?"

"Because I asked her to."

"Dare, you shouldn't have involved her," Bones said unhappily. "I know you want this to end as badly as I do, but--"

"She's already involved," Derikka said sharply, angrily. "You think ours is the only family those two have conspired to wreck in all ways possible? She never told me this until the other day, but she always suspected that the plane Heather was riding that day didn't explode by accident. Someone else may or may not have been recently poking into Prigg's private business, and that person may or may not have been riding that very same plane."

Bones knew what that meant. Maybe, maybe not didn't matter; letting someone who knew too much go wasn't a risk Prigg was willing to take. What was another handful of innocent lives to him, when he'd already taken so many?

"Just so you know, I'm doing this with or without you."

Bones looked up from the folder again. Derikka had her hand held out expectantly. "Are you determined to get yourself killed or something?" he asked dryly.

She snorted. "Please. My name may be Kidd, but I'm still a Justice, deep down. When I die, it won't by at the hands of the likes of _him_."

Bones couldn't help smiling. Just a little. He handed her the folder and stood. "So when do we do this?"

"Tonight. If he's systematically destroying anything, everything and everyone that was ever and might still be linked to Steven Brooks, then none of us are safe. Not Cecilia. Not anyone who works for Cecilia. Not Mom."

Bones felt a tightening inside him. He knew that Malone had run home to be with Mom the second the game ended, but he couldn't be with her all the time. She would eventually be left alone, vulnerable--with Regina. The thought of someone trying to harm his helpless baby sister made him sick to the stomach he didn't have.

Bones nodded. "Tonight. One way or another...this ends tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

It was late when Razor made his way home. After their win--which hadn't come easy since Joe Magician was even more brutal as a coach than he had been as an athlete--he had lost sight of Derikka while making his rounds with the reporters. He had been bombarded with questions about his recent marriage, which he'd blithely answered. He was proud of his love for and relationship with his wife and wanted the world to know.

He was, however, going to keep the news of her unexpected--but welcome--pregnancy to himself for now. They'd told the team, and that was enough; they wouldn't blab. Razor had already seen how the press and public were clamoring to know more about Emmy and Regina, and he wasn't ready to deal with all that yet. They'd go public with the news later.

He'd been all smiles this morning--despite his team's initial reaction--but in truth he was still in a state of disbelief. The thought of becoming a parent had snaked its way into his brain that day at the hospital, but he had been thinking about the very distant future, not the here and now, so the idea was going to take a little getting used to. But if the Kidd-in-progress was anything like Regina, he knew that becoming a father would be something he was going to enjoy. In fact, he'd already decided that was what he wanted: a little girl. A sweet but sassy creature--just like her mother.

Razor let out a happy sigh as he unlocked the front door of his and Derikka's apartment and stepped inside. Everything was dark and quiet, and he found a note attached to the fridge. _Went out with Bones,_ it read. _Be back later. Try not to have too much fun without me._

Razor grinned; that was basically Dare's little way of saying he was free to spend the evening any way he wanted. He was a little disappointed that she wasn't around to celebrate another win with him, but he left, undaunted, and headed to Fly Taco for a night of mutant cuisine and fun.

* * *

Bones waited until Jukka had passed beneath him and disappeared down the corridor before he dropped from the ceiling. Derikka, with a silence and grace he could never possess, dropped down beside him. "How did I let you talk me into this?" he asked wearily.

"Oh, quit whining," Derikka muttered, folder clutched tightly in her hands. "We're ridding the world of evil, remember?"

"Maybe so, but I still think you two should be home in bed."

Derikka flushed a little, her hand slipping to rest on her flat middle. "I'm still doing this. It's you and me, B. The way it always should have been."

Bones smiled, if bitter-sweetly. There were many times in the last ten years where he knew he would have benefited from his twin's stubbornness and company. "You and me," he agreed, grasping her hand.

They hurried down the corridor together, him silently, her with hushed breaths. They darted in and out of rooms, dodging around the guards roaming the halls as they made their way to the central computer system. Bones was well aware how crazy this was. But he also knew how crazy it would be not to try. On the drive over, Derikka had filled him in on her plan. He knew they had to do this, because even if they got caught, even if they didn't live through the night...if they did what they'd come here to do, it would be worth it.

Derikka was willing to take that risk, and Bones knew that he was, too. A year ago it would have been different; he would have done this without hesitation. But now he had so many people in his life, so many who would miss him. He paused his steps, remembering the last time he had spoken to Sherry this morning. He wished he had said more, wished he had told her exactly how much he loved her.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Derikka gave his hand a squeeze. They hurried on.

"Here," Bones instructed when they reached a super-reinforced door.

Derikka handed him the folder and pulled a strange-looking device from her pocket; a multi-pronged, partly electronic lock pick. Impressive.

She made quick work of the lock and they were inside. A startled troll guard was on the other side of the door; Bones hastily knocked him out. "We're in it now," he noted dryly as the guard slumped against the wall.

Derikka, eyes gleaming, hurried over to one of the side terminals. "You hit the main computer," she instructed as she started punching keys.

With a glance at the unconscious guard, Bones moved over to the main console. They'd worked out which pass codes went with which prompt, and he was soon hacking his way past the computer's outer defenses. He worked at a frenzied pace, knowing that even though they were accessing directly and not from an outside source, there were probably alerts against unscheduled activity. As he was booting up some kind of storage file, he thought he heard an alarm trilling in the distance.

Derikka must have heard it too, because the sound of her fingers on the keys turned louder as she typed faster. "Anything yet?"

"Not sure," Bones said distantly.

He had the tingling feeling that he had stumbled onto something important, though he wasn't sure what. The file he'd just opened was full of dates and other numerical coding. He cued up one of the files at random--and found himself watching a video from almost eight years ago.

"Subject shows no sign of responding to the experimental toxins," Jukka was saying to the camera, in his usual emotionless tone. Behind him was a table, and lying on it was a gaunt, haggard mutant who was sliced open from neck to navel. It looked like all of his internal organs had been removed. He was still alive, but judging by the look on his face, he wished he wasn't.

"There is still a great deal we don't know about mutant physiology," Jukka continued. "All of the vital organs, blood, and bodily fluid have been removed, yet the subject still lives. Continued study may indeed incur fatality, but so long as further data is gathered, this scenario falls within acceptable perimeters."

This monologue was replaced with closeup images of what could only be called a live dissection. Not that the 'subject' lived for much longer.

Bones felt his hands clench as emotion ran through him; outrage, excitement, disbelief. Derikka suddenly looked up. "I'm ready," she said calmly.

"This one?" he asked, cuing up the video he had just watched. There were dozens more just like it. Video diaries kept by Jukka, all documenting the 'experimental research' that had gone on here practically since the day of the quake.

"Send them all," said Derikka.

Bones did what he was told, cuing up every video in the file and sending them to Derikka's terminal. From there, Derikka sent them along to everywhere she could think of--all at the push of a button.

Alarms were shrilling everywhere now. Derikka punched in one last final command, then took a step back. She looked shaken. Bones knew how she felt.

What they'd just done couldn't be hidden or explained. It would take weeks to round up all the videos and files they'd just sent to the public, and by then it would be too late. Whatever happened later--or even a minute from now--Bones allowed himself in this one moment to feel proud of what they'd just done.

For you, Dad, he thought. And for everyone who suffered with you.

Derikka turned away from the terminal; Bones pulled her into his arms and held her close to him, just for a moment. Footsteps pounded down the hall--just as Derikka's cell phone rang.

She answered it as they raced to the opposite door together. Bones felt too giddy to be shocked by such a casual gesture. "I take it you got my message already," Derikka said hurriedly into the phone.

On the other end of the line, Bones heard the distinct sound of his wife's voice. "You want me to air this stuff?"

She sounded like Bones felt. Shocked, but thrilled. "Please do," said Derikka, before hanging up.

Out in the hallway they paused. "They'll go straight for her if she does," said Bones, though he knew full well that Sherry knew this too, and would do it anyway.

"So go get her, then."

Smiling, Derikka held up her hand. "Later, bro."

Smiling in return, Bones lightly high-fived her. "Late."

* * *

Razor was relaxing at his favorite table, munching on an extra-gooey taco when the commercial on the TV blaring at the bar was suddenly cut off by a news brief. The newscaster, a breed of TV personality Razor knew to be dull even when something interesting was going on, sounded agitated. "We interrupt this program," he said, predictably, "to air this shocking footage sent to our studio moments ago by an unknown source."

Curious, Razor looked up--just in time to see an image of Jukka and a few of his assistants calmly slicing open a bound--and conscious--mutant's torso and placing his innards into glass containers, with Prigg calmly supervising nearby. Razor's mouthful of taco was promptly sent splattering all over the tabletop.

Around him, his fellow diners were having a similar reaction. Coughing and wiping his mouth, Razor scrambled out to his car. "Dare," he muttered to himself. "You crazy, crazy minx. What have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

Bones skidded around a corner and nearly collided with a group of guards. Some looked familiar, others were strangers. He hit each one just as hard and kept running. When he reached the news wing, he burst through the main doors and raced for Sherry's office.

He got there just in time to see KT throw Sherry's desk against the wall. Ever resourceful, Sherry had already half-climbed into one of the ceiling vents; she hauled herself up the rest of the way while KT turned around to see who dared to interrupt.

"Too late," Bones informed him, knocking him flat with his open palm. He then hopped over the prone body and hurried to stand beneath the vent, arms extended; Sherry quickly dropped back down. After catching her and setting her to her feet, they raced hand in hand out of the Dome.

The inner hallways had a confused swarm of bodies running around, and the parking lot was even worse. Bones couldn't tell who was doing what--trying to escape or trying to stop someone from escaping. He pushed his way past everyone, all but dragging Sherry behind him. And then he felt Sherry's hand pull free from his. Bones stopped running and whirled--and felt the heart he didn't have come to a screeching halt.

 _"No!_ "

Prigg didn't say anything as he stumbled to back away from him, teeth bared, one arm locked around Sherry's waist and the other snared around her slender throat.

"No," Bones said again, his own teeth gritted.

Not again. No matter what he had to do to stop him, this person was never harming someone he loved again.

"I might not be able to stop what you've done," Prigg sneered, eyes gleaming the way only someone's who had snapped could, "but I'll at least be dragged off to prison with the satisfaction that I--"

His snarling words suddenly broke off as he let out a sharp yell of pain. He staggered, his grip loosening enough for Sherry to twist free. Stumbling, she all but fell forward into Bones' arms. He wrapped her as snugly to him as he dared as he backed away, eyes blazing with fury.

But Prigg wasn't advancing on them. He was whirling around, trying to see who had interrupted him. Bones looked and saw Derikka--his tiny twin--standing there with a baseball bat clutched in her hands.

Prigg was gaping in disbelief. Derikka was smirking. "Now, you play nice or you don't play at all," she chided.

Growling, Prigg lunged for her; Derikka calmly clipped his chin with the bat--with a bone-crunching crack that echoed across the lot--then dropped the bat and leaped over the commissioner's prone body. "Go," she cried, pointing.

Not missing a beat, Bones scooped Sherry in his arms--her shoes had fallen off in the struggle, plus it was faster to just carry her at this point--and streaked across the confused lot, with Derikka close at his heels. At the curb was a familiar black car, and as Bones neared, the passenger side door was flung open.

"You guys need a lift?" Razor asked, grinning despite the nearly wild excitement in his eyes.

Derikka wordlessly dove into the front seat; Bones yanked the back door open, pushed Sherry inside and slammed the door behind them. In front, Derikka fumbled to close the passenger door as Razor sped away, tires squealing.

As the Dome grew smaller and smaller behind them, Sherry leaned against her husband as she struggled to catch her breath. In the side mirror, Bones caught a glimpse of the smug smile on Derikka's face.

"You think it'll stick this time?" Razor wondered.

"Either that," said Bones, "or we're out of a job."

* * *

All things considered, the League fell apart and reformed like nothing had happened pretty quickly. All the athletes were given the next few weeks off as their commissioner was tried, convicted and sentenced in record time. Given the evidence--which continued to mount daily thanks to contribution from either those who refused to stay silent a moment longer or from those who realized their best bet was to come clean as soon as possible--it was decided that Prigg would live out the rest of his days at the prison owned by Grip Industries.

"Ahhh, such irony. But I'm sure we'll visit," said Razor when he heard the news. " _Not_."

The League couldn't properly function without a commissioner, and most of the athletes were pretty irate about the season being halted, so a new one was quickly chosen after careful consideration. Given that nearly everyone ever involved with Prigg was now either in jail or soon would be, someone actually did the smart thing and decided to pick someone not known to be directly affiliated with him.

Derikka adamantly promoted Malone, but in the end they chose Joe Magician.

His teammates weren't particularly pleased, but Bones wasn't about to complain. Sure, he was a low-down, back-stabbing, dirty-dealing slimeball, but when all was said and done, that was all he was. With him, you knew what you were getting--no more, no less.

Nearly two months passed before the team needed to prepare for another game, and while Bones would have liked to have said they'd spent that time training, in reality they'd spent more time celebrating and enjoying themselves than anything else.

But for once Malone didn't scold them, since he'd probably spent less time on the field than any of them. He was much too busy spoiling his wife and baby girl.

When the time came, Bones was both eager and reluctant to return to the field. A new era had begun, for better or worse. He was anxious and eager to see what was in store for him and his team, but part of him would have liked nothing more than to continue to laze away the time with his family.

But today was a special day; it was the first time Mom was coming to watch a game up close. Though she wasn't going to watch in person, per se, instead sitting up with Sherry in one of the offices that overlooked the field, but she came to the locker room to see them off first, with baby Regina propped on her shoulder.

"Say 'good luck, big brother,'" Mom cooed as Bones ran a hand over his tiny sister's downy head. Though she was still so small, he would swear her eyes lit up with recognition whenever she saw him.

The rest of the team came over say hi on their way out--except Thrasher, who was watching with a frown from her locker. "Careful," she warned as Mo and Spew cooed gibberish. "That's my baby sister you're all but drooling on."

Smiling, Mom gave her a quick hug goodbye before heading out. Bones closed his locker and turned to Razor, who was on his cell phone. Bones didn't have to ask who he was talking to. The semi-dreamy expression on his face said it all.

"That's so great," he said as he finished lacing up his sneakers. "You're coming here later, right? Okay, see you then. Love you, too."

"I take it her checkup went well," Bones noted as Razor hung up.

"The doctor says she and the baby are doing beautifully," Razor confirmed. "Say, do you realize that this makes you an uncle?"

Bones smirked. "It crossed my mind, once or twice."

Razor grinned a moment, then fixed a suddenly deadpan gaze on him. "But never mind that...you need to get your head in the game."

Bones nodded solemnly. "Absolutely."

Razor managed to hold his gaze a few moments more before his grin broke out again. "Let's do this."

Grinning in return, Bones high-fived the hand he raised. "Bring on the noise."


	27. Chapter 27

Bones gazed out at the screaming crowd, which was a lot different than the type of screaming crowd he was usually faced with. This was a sea of happy, cheerful faces, though they were all but lost in the darkness beyond the ring of lights at his feet. Sparklers and glow sticks were being waved around, glowing necklaces, bracelets, and hats were being tossed into the air.

If this was what Derikka dealt with at work on a regular basis, he could see why she liked it so much.

With a grin and a high-five to his diminutive twin, Bones hurried to his drum seat and rattled out the opening riff of _Explosive_ , the song they had written together. Well, Derikka had worked on the lyrics. He had fleshed out the drum solo.

The crowd, which was already excited since they knew they were getting a song or two never performed live before tonight, went even wilder, and wilder still as Derikka strapped on her new electric guitar and took her place in front of the microphone.

Bones wasn't much for singing, but this particular song was Derikka's most rock-oriented yet, so he belted out the lyrics right along with her, his voice lost in the shouts from the crowd, under Derikka's soaring voice, the pounding of his own drums and the other instruments.

At one point he glanced to the side, where Razor was watching backstage. Mom was here too, but she had insisted on watching from outside, in order to get the 'full experience', or so she had said. Malone was out there somewhere too--standing at Mom's side, no doubt.

Several months ago, Malone and Derikka had officially become father and daughter, legally speaking. Derikka had decided to change her name to reflect all the changes she had gone through in the last year or so, making her full name Derikka Justice Malone Kidd--a pretentious-sounding mouthful, she later joked.

She was still just 'Derikka' to her fans, and fortunately her new record label didn't object when she insisted on not keeping the reverse capitalization her last label had thought was so clever.

The song came to an end, with one final spine-tinging chord from Derikka followed by a thunderous crash from Bones. He was a little disappointed to have to leave the stage so soon. Judging by the reaction from the crowd, they were just as sad to see him go.

The rest of the band went offstage with him, while Derikka made herself comfortable on a stool with her acoustic guitar--not an easy feat, thanks to her bulging middle.

"I've a very special song I'd like to sing for you now," she said, in her warmest, lushest voice. "This is a song made from words spoken by someone very close and dear to my heart."

The crowd reacted again--mostly young girls squealing in delight. Derikka and Razor were still one of the hottest celebrity couples around.

"And here I thought it would be you and Luna by now," Razor had joked earlier that day while flipping through a gossip rag.

Darkstar's first film was scheduled for release in a few weeks, and so, naturally, the rumor mill was churning on whether or not he and his beautiful costar were secretly dating behind the scenes. In reality, Luna Maxwell was head over heels for shy Cannonball and frequently forgot Darkstar's name. That didn't stop the magazines from printing out nonsense about them being the perfect blending of two talents named after celestial bodies.

Bones joined Razor offstage, where they watched Derikka sing in her softest, sweetest voice. Bones listened to the lyrics for a moment, then turned to Razor. "Did you really write all that?"

Razor had his head down and was discreetly wiping at his eyes. Bones smiled to himself and decided to let him be. He faced the stage again and focused on the song, which was different from anything his twin had ever sung before. Sure, she had sung about love and romance in the past, but this wasn't a dime a dozen hit written by a songwriter she barely knew. These were real words spoken by the one who loved her most, sung straight from her heart.

When the song ended, the audience erupted in thunderous applause, which Bones echoed. Razor was still trying to compose himself, so Bones changed the subject. "Who do you think has the biggest chance for a title shot this season?"

"No one," Razor answered promptly. "But if Laser keeps training the Ooze the way he has been, maybe them--next season. Maybe."

Bones grinned a little; that was the team he had been keeping his eye on, too. The Derangers, with their newly-fledged skill, were close behind them, while the Screaming Evils were having trouble getting it together, especially after Thrasher left. It would be interesting to see which of the other two teams would knock the Slayers off their second-best perch. It probably wouldn't be that difficult of a feat right now. S lot of their fight had gone out of them in recent weeks.

Whatever came to be, the season was almost over. And come what may in the season that followed, and the one after that...he knew he was ready for whatever was thrown his team's way.

His primary concern right now was being the best husband, big brother, and in the very near future, the best uncle he could be. The changes in his life, and to his team, had taken a little adjusting to, but now they all stood stronger than ever.

After the concert ended and he joined his family out in the parking lot, Bones thought briefly about some of the less pleasant memories that had brought them here--but now that was all that they were; memories. Life was warm and good now, and he felt ready to start a whole new chapter in his life--in all their lives. There were a lot more memories to make, and if he had anything to do with it...they were going to be good ones.

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. This trilogy has come to an end. I hope everyone who actually took the time to read it enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the tangents...


End file.
